


Любимчик Америки

by mattheway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Beauty/American Psycho, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic Stiles Stilinski, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз вместе с друзьями переезжает на ПМЖ в Большое Яблоко и опасность вылететь из Академии - не самое страшное, что ему предстоит пережить. Второй десяток, молодость и учеба в новом месте - разве не то, чего можно пожелать?</p><p>Наверное, одна из самых затянутых и сложных работ, которую в итоге все-таки удалось завершить.<br/>Огромное спасибо Насте, которая на протяжении долгого времени не единожды бетила это, а также спасибо Дакоте, которая предоставила иллюстрацию. Она же - ниже.</p><p>http://pre10.deviantart.net/3425/th/pre/i/2015/079/9/5/american_beauty_american_psycho_by_misterliar-d8mesjl.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимчик Америки

Ты забываешь о господе ровно до тех пор, пока не приходит твое время обратиться к нему. Не жжешь свечи, не читаешь молитвы, не восхваляешь подвиг господний в честь того, что ты, благодаря себялюбивому господину, обрел спасение и вечную жизнь. Весь отведенный для твоей души срок, который ты прозябаешь в собственной вере и принципах, приходится променивать на то, что в последний миг ты встанешь на колени и будешь сбивать лоб в кровь только ради прощения всех грехов. Будешь пытаться жалкой собачонкой облобызать ему ноги, в глубине своей души зная, что все зря.  
Будет зря. Как и то, что уже не вернуть, и не найти первоначальную точку отсчета тому, когда ты ступил на эту кривую дорожку. Зря, что ты не можешь остановить человека, которого сам столкнул с его же пути и плюнул в спину. Зря, как и вся твоя никчемная жизнь. Бог велик и всемогущ, но в этом ли его сила и то, за что все так его любят?

***

Одинокий луч света неспешно скользнул по всему номеру, озаряя углы, до которых мог дотянуться, и пропал за темной шторой, провожая себя шорохом шин проехавшей по улице машины. Окружающие стены казались темными из-за смешанных болотного и желтого цветов, которые становились совсем неприятными глазу, когда на них попадал солнечный свет или отблески искусственного освещения. Сейчас же они устремлялись вверх и сливались с потолком, замыкаясь в коробку о четырех стенах. Пол под ногами был покрыт ковролином, к которому все липло и сжирало любой шорох, что в свое время сыграло бы на руку. Среди осколков на полу слабо светился брошенный туда телефон, на экране которого еще раз обновилось оповещение об очередном пропущенном вызове. Комната, вспыхнув на миг, вновь погрузилась во мрак. Город, который жил за стенами этой клетки, не спал никогда. Даже сейчас, шумя, он пытался забрать в свои сети и врасти в любого, кто пересечет его черту.  
Не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, Стайлз неспешно откинул голову на спинку продавленного дивана и выдохнул в темноту. Это был не первый раз, когда он посещал этот отель, но сегодняшний визит явно станет последним, ведь теперь здесь больше нечего было делать. Устало прикрыв глаза, он на ощупь протянул руку к кожанке, небрежно кинутой на диван рядом с собой. Казалось, куртка до сих пор была теплой и разила тем куревом, в котором постоянно варился её прежний обладатель. Не дотрагиваясь до кожи и одергивая себя буквально в паре сантиметров от соприкосновения, Стилински мысленно чертыхнулся и, сложив руки в закрытом жесте на груди, повернул голову к окну. На столе, рядом с диваном, блестела так и неиспользованная ампула, а наушники лежали смотанным комом, который, впрочем, было бы вовсе не жаль выбросить. Только эти два предмета и треклятая куртка выдавали его присутствие здесь, нарушая чистоту комнаты. По памяти ощупывая номер через закрытые глаза, будто заново осматриваясь, Стайлз хмыкнул и с ненавистью сжал зубы, когда телефон под его ногами завибрировал в очередной раз. Он не был виновником трагедии и не собирался вспоминать все, что привело к этой развязке. Он не хотел говорить о том, какого черта делает здесь, не хотел думать о том, что предстоит делать дальше. Все в этом мире заслуживало жалости, но ведь неизвестно, с какой целью стоит преподнести её. 

Занавески качнулись, пропуская сквозь себя внезапный порыв воздуха в затхлую комнату. Все вокруг показывало, что гостей в этом номере не было давно и помещение явно простаивало без дела. На идеально заправленной кровати с аккуратно лежащими на ней подушками, не было ни одной складки, и два новых чистейших полотенца были сложены в изножье постели. Мини-бар был полон, а окно открыто, проветривая комнату для будущих гостей. Все было бы идеально, несмотря даже на то, что фигура Стилински полностью вросла в этот интерьер, создавая неподвижную статую, преисполненную скорбью и отчаянием. Он чувствовал себя так, будто все изнутри выгребли огромной ложкой, хотя и не был прямым участником произошедших событий.  
Он-то не обещание – наоборот, Стайлз остался.  
А вот другой – нет.  
Телефон вновь зашелся в очередном звонке, напоминая о своем существовании. Нагнувшись и быстрым движением схватив аппарат, Стайлз в два шага пересек комнату и, остановившись у окна, без зазрения совести выбросил вибрирующий и призывающий к вниманию мобильный прочь. Он был на пределе, и в этой ситуации ему не было ни до кого дела. Быстрым движением он похлопал себя по карманам толстовки и, выудив заветный пузырек, на миг замешкался, с легким презрением смотря на содержимое. Больше нет того, кто помог бы притупить боль, а таблетки давно уже были не выходом из ситуации. Ему нужно было только пережить ночь, одну чертову ночь, а там уже будет видно.  
– К черту.  
Выругавшись, Стайлз высыпал содержимое флакона себе под ноги и стал с отчаянной злобой топтать все, превращая в однородную смесь. В его голове разрывались голоса, а сердце словно выклевывал ворон с темным, как смоль, оперением. Уши закладывало, а перед глазами растекалась пелена гнева, с которой Стилински был не в силах справиться.  
Всего одна ночь, и он должен суметь её пережить.

**Глава 1.**

_– Так все же, мы пойдем на свидание?  
– Стайлз, нет.  
– Я не настаиваю, просто хочу пригласить тебя на умопомрачительный вечер в компании самого клевого парня Бикон-Хиллз.  
– Стайлз. Нет. Что непонятного я сказала?  
– Я подумал, что ты изменишь свое решение.  
– Или твое решение изменит охранник, который выпрет тебя вон из заведения.  
– Окей, Стайлз понял, Стайлз да._

И, с глухим ударом захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он удручающе посмотрел в сторону столика, за которым сидела девушка мечты. Метр шестьдесят идеального роста, пухлые губы, постоянно накрашенные помадой преимущественно алого цвета и пренебрежительно изогнутые в ухмылке, копна светло-рыжих, медовых волос, которые спадали на плечи, прикрывая спину. Перехватив презрительный взгляд в свою сторону и прочитав по губам очередной отказ, Стилински разочарованно съехал по спинке дивана и выдохнул в знак своего проигрыша.  
Лидия Мартин. Открытие занавеса первого действия. Девушка его мечты или та, которая рушит жизнь к чертям, методично разбивая сердце Стайлза на стеклянные осколки. Просим любить и жаловать. Хотя, обойдемся без очередной искалеченной любовной истории.  
Королева, великая госпожа всех мечтаний, уже лет десять была недоступным плодом. Первоначально, испокон этой истории, учась в одной школе, Стайлз приносил ей яблоки на переменках и присылал огромные подарки на все праздники, которые только могли произойти за текущий год, получая в ответ лишь сочувствующую улыбку. Даже этой малости хватало для того, чтобы сиять в ответ, будто собака, получившая похвалу от хозяина. В старших классах, когда лучший друг стал встречаться с девушкой, которая, в свою очередь, была близкой подругой Лидии, Стайлз не раз пытался намекнуть на двойные свидания и то, как он любит проводить время с друзьями, на что перед ним захлопывали дверь и уводили гениальные идеи из-под носа. Часами он мог наблюдать, как прекрасная богиня вышагивает по отполированным школьным коридорам под руку с капитаном команды по лакроссу и, как большинство парней, Стилински сворачивал шею, наблюдая за ней. Да, Стайлз был одним из таких, и вовсе не скрывал этого.  
Только какому черту это было нужно.  
Кармически было устроено так, что ему доставались только пешки или, в лучшем случае, оплеухи со стороны более развитых физически, или же, что случалось чаще, богатых парней. Старшие классы, выпускной, колледж. Очки, синяки и ссадины, диплом. Все те забавные истории, которые в обеденный перерыв одногруппники травили между собой, обсуждая, кто, как и где провел пятницу, или же какая трава лучше вставляет, проходили мимо Стайлза. Все свое время он проводил, уткнувшись в телефон и переписываясь с лучшим другом, который теперь учился на другом конце города, или в бессмысленных попытках подкатить к любви всей жизни. Даже сейчас, когда обладательница шикарной копны медных волос и этого чертового дайнера старательно игнорировала Стайлза, он все еще не терял надежды, что когда-нибудь и ему перепадет нечто большее, чем мелькнувшая на ее лице улыбка.

Обведя взглядом все помещение и слабо улыбнувшись новенькой Малии, которая не пробыла тут и недели, а уже работала за баром, Стайлз достал упаковку с таблетками от кашля и, высыпав пару-тройку на ладонь, одним движением отправил их себе в рот. Вяло отпив остывающий кофе и откинувшись на спинку красно-белого дивана, он лениво придвинул ноутбук к себе и замер, вперившись взглядом перед собой. Нью-Йорк, без сомнения, был большим городом, но эту забегаловку знали не все. Либо ты ее постоянный посетитель, либо случайно наткнулся, когда свернул не в тот поворот. Дайнер располагался довольно-таки недалеко от метро, но сплошные закутки и повороты не в ту сторону могли порядком поводить гостя за нос, пока он сам не сумел бы найти нужное заведение. Нет, конечно же, семья Мартин, единственной наследницей всего состояния которой была та самая очаровательная Лидия, могла бы себе позволить и место пореспектабельнее, и помещение покрупнее, но малый бизнес требует упорства и развития, а девушка в этом более, чем преуспевала. Экономический, на котором она пахала без устали на одни «отлично», давал о себе знать, ведь это был не чертов полицейский колледж, который сдуру выбрал Стайлз. Конечно, он без труда сдавал сессию за сессией уже второй год подряд, но это не мешало периодически думать о том, что в какой-то момент жизни он выбрал все-таки что-то не то. Но дело было не в этом.  
Обладая удивительной зрительной памятью и зная всех завсегдатаев в лицо, а официантов по именам, Стайлз внимательней уставился перед собой. Спроси его в тот момент, на ком он так завис, Стилински сумел бы сказать точно только одно: мужчина перед ним точно был тут впервые.  
Широкая спина, обтянутая кожаной курткой с причудливым узором и надписью чуть ниже плеч, привлекала внимание к своему обладателю, который, в свою очередь, сидел за барной стойкой уже явно не первую минуту, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Может быть, действие лекарства начало свою работу слишком рано, или Стайлз принял его чересчур много за раз, но сейчас все внимание приковывал к себе незнакомец, который явно выделялся среди пестрой толпы людей вокруг. Располагаясь прямо за новоявленным байкером, Стайлз не мог разглядеть, что тот заказал, поэтому, одним резким движением подтянувшись над своим столом, он принялся отчаянно вытягивать шею, дабы увидеть хоть что-то помимо спины и темноволосого затылка. Стайлз не отрицал того, что сейчас в его жизни как раз был тот самый возраст, когда гиперактивность отходила на второй план, отдавая все лавры почета любознательности из-за полнейшего провала в поисках контакта с женской половиной человечества, но переходить на активные действия вживую он явно не был готов. Одно дело порно в интернете, после которого его многострадальный ноутбук летел и ремонтировался уже не раз, и совсем другое, перенести все в реальность и самому сделать первый шаг. Стилински сам не мог сказать, что его привлекло в этом мужчине, чьего лица он даже не видел. Он просто знал, что эта спина намеренно провоцировала его, и этот магнит работал явно неспроста.

Телефон под рукой вяло завибрировал и, поморщившись, Стайлз на мгновение отвлекся на него. Сняв одним движением пальцев блокировку, он открыл сообщение и бросил на него беглый взгляд.  
_Стайлз, нет._  
Да что ты.  
Стилински даже мог поклясться, что он знает, с какой интонацией девушка сказала бы это, намеренно подчеркнув последнее слово. Было интересно, с чего вдруг проявилась такая наблюдательность и опекунство с ее стороны, но задавать вопросы в лоб не хотелось. Сыграв дурачка и сделав вид, что не понимает, в чем дело, Стайлз быстро набрал ответное сообщение и, изображая удивление на лице, повернулся в сторону столика, за которым сидела девушка.  
_Абсолютно не пониманию, о чем ты, Лидия._  
Отправить.  
_Прекрасно понимаешь. Ты совсем крышей поехал?_  
Ответ пришел незамедлительно и был также полон язвительности, как и прошлое сообщение. В подтверждение своих слов Мартин угрожающе округлила глаза и, одними губами прошептав «нет», сложила руками перед своим лицом крест, будто бы перечеркивая всю жизнь Стайлза.  
Довольно усмехнувшись, Стилински поправил съехавшие очки и, потянувшись через весь стол за карандашом, нашарил рукой блокнот. Ловко откинул исписанные листы назад и открыв чистую страницу, принялся выводить на ней большими буквами ответное сообщение. Размашисто дописав фразу до конца, он расплылся в усмешке и, вырвав листок, поднял его перед собой, демонстративно помахивая около лица.  
_Кажется, я влюбился._  
Опустив листок с тихим хлопком на столешницу, Стайлз одним глотком допил остатки кофе, вставая из-за стола одновременно с ударом кружки о столешницу. Игнорируя убийственный взгляд рыжей богини, которая молча метала в его сторону молнии, Стайлз прошел мимо нее и, недолго думая, уселся за соседний стул рядом с новым объектом воздыханий. Быстро кивнув знакомой официантке, которая теперь крутилась за баром, он самодовольно обернулся в сторону сидящего рядом мужчины и вмиг окаменел, лихорадочно шаря взглядом по соседу.

Господь. Это было лучше, гораздо, черт возьми, лучше, чем он себе представлял.  
Тонкий нос с небольшим искривлением, точеные скулы и волевой подбородок – все это в целом выбивало мысли из головы, заставляя руки дрожать от восхищения. Жесткая щетина покрывала всю линию челюсти и спускалась вниз, к кадыку, и Стайлз не мог выбить из себя предвкушение того, как это может ощущаться. Губы незнакомца были сжаты в плотную линию, а взглядом он сверлил стойку перед собой. Внешне, лицом к лицу, все оказалось гораздо лучше, чем мог ожидать Стайлз, и это вправду сбивало с толку. Впервые в жизни он не знал, с чего стоит начинать разговор.  
– Привет. Ты здесь недавно? Я знаю всех в лицо, да и не только, но тебя вижу впервые.  
Болтливость дурная привычка, и сейчас Стайлз готов был провалиться сквозь землю из-за той чуши, что он нес. Стараясь не краснеть, он вольготно облокотился на стол и доброжелательно улыбнулся, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание. Однако, псевдособеседник был непреклонен и остался сидеть молчаливой статуей, все также приковывая к себе внимание чересчур любопытного Стилински.  
Чуть слышно брякнула керамика и перед мужчиной поставили кружку с фирменным логотипом, внутри которой плескался и исходил паром вкусно пахнущий напиток. Мимолетно вдохнув заполняющий все пространство вокруг запах, Стайлз выдохнул и принялся за вторую попытку покорения будущего объекта, который (по мнению Стайлза) мог бы прекрасно заполнить пустоту в его жизни.  
– Ты любишь кофе? – с энтузиазмом вновь начал он, – поверь, тут готовят самый отменный из всех тех, которые ты только мог попробовать в Эн-сити. Все именитые кофейни отсасывают по сравнению с этим!  
И, довольно улыбаясь, Стилински выжидающе приподнял брови, стараясь не заорать от счастья в тот момент, когда мужчина обернулся к нему. Тяжелый взгляд из-под бровей буквально давил и заставлял перестать дышать, в то время как общая картина отнюдь не располагала к продолжению монолога. Казалось, атмосфера накалялась со скоростью света, и итог этого одностороннего разговора мог решиться отнюдь не в сторону зарвавшегося Стайлза.  
– Ты что-то хотел?  
Было заметно, как собеседник начинал беситься: желваки ходили вверх-вниз, а пальцы сжимались вокруг кружки. В воздухе буквально ощущалось, с какой силой мужчина сдерживает себя. Быстро промотав в голове все самые известные варианты дальнейшего развития событий, Стайлз, как ни в чем не бывало, помотал головой из стороны в сторону и затараторил с прежней скоростью:  
– Ты замерз?  
– Что, прости? – за это опешившее лицо Стилински был готов приносить жертвы всем богам, лишь бы видеть его. Вмиг взметнувшиеся вверх брови, слегка удивленный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы.  
– Ты замерз, – уже констатировал Стайлз, прощупав почву и поняв, что пока ему ничего не грозит, – иначе с какой стати ты бы стал заказывать кофе в такой жаркий день, да еще и ходить в кожанке! Кстати, – он расплылся в улыбке и похлопал себя по груди, – я Стайлз, а вот как твое имя, незнакомец, я так и не знаю. У нас не то заведение, где пишут маркером имена на стаканчиках и отдают их покупателям со счастливым видом.  
– Замолкни! – наклонившись к нему и тыкнув в грудь указательным пальцем, мужчина с презрением посмотрел Стилински в глаза. – И попробуй использовать свой язык в другом направлении, подальше от меня.  
Вернувшись в прежнее положение, он вновь развернулся к бару, оставляя Стайлза в полной рассеянности.  
На первый взгляд все было хуже некуда. Его только что прокатили, Стайлз слажал, как умел только он сам, да еще и Мартин бесилась без повода за его спиной. С другой стороны, с ним заговорили, и, что бы там ни было, для Стайлза это был уже большой прогресс. Останавливаться было глупо и просто непозволительно, ведь это сровняет его счеты с тем самым журавлем в небе.

Слегка прикусив нижнюю губу, Стайлз окинул взглядом соседа и посмотрел ниже, на барную стойку, отмечая, что его заказ – чертов ароматный свежесваренный американо. На блюдце сбоку лежали нетронутыми три кубика сахара, но мужчина, кажется, на автомате, продолжал что-то перемешивать в кофе. Еще раз переведя взгляд с лица собеседника вниз, на напиток, а затем обратно, Стилински резко расплылся в усмешке, хитро щуря глаза.  
– Знаешь, а я уверен, что ты любишь со сливками.  
Стайлз услышал, как тот самоуверенно усмехнулся, и усилием воли сохранил невозмутимое лицо, когда к нему вновь обернулись.  
– Да ну. И чем же докажешь?  
Заметка номер триста один: он был самоуверенным мудаком. Заметка номер триста два: у него было отменное тело, достойное только Аполлона.  
Стилински готов был поставить на кон свою честь в счет того, что именно он сумеет стереть с лица этого красавчика всю спесь и самолюбие.  
– Мне есть, **чем**. Вопрос в том, – Стайлз постарался как можно равнодушнее пожать плечами, на мгновение отводя взгляд в сторону, – оценит ли такой великий критик, как ты, всю вкусовую ценность нежнейших сливок, которые **тебе** готовы тут предложить, – и, стараясь действовать как можно более непринужденно, он прикусил край нижней губы, с усмешкой изогнув бровь.  
Намеки были настолько явными, что Стайлз старался не думать о том, насколько сильно горят его уши. Воцарившееся молчание сохраняло равновесие между сторонами. Малия, не говоря ни слова, продолжала доставать из посудомоечной машины стаканы и протирать их, делая вид, что развернувшаяся сцена отнюдь не беспокоит ее. Фоном играла музыка, раздававшаяся из телевизоров под потолком, транслирующих очередной черно-белый фильм с обильным содержанием юмора прошлого века и ослепительных блондинок.  
Кофе продолжал дымить, когда собеседник Стайлза пошевелился на своем месте.  
– Хорошо, – объект его вожделения самодовольно хмыкнул и обнажил белоснежные зубы. Верхние резцы выступали больше, чем следовало, и эта милая деталь сбивала с толку. – Если мне не понравится, ты оплачиваешь мой счет. Если же, – он махнул рукой в сторону Стайлза, – что маловероятно, я оценю местную инновацию, то так уж и быть, постараюсь быть вежлив с тобой и исполнить то, о чем ты попросишь. – Мужчина предостерегающе выставил ладонь перед собой и серьезно посмотрел на парня. – В пределах разумного, конечно же.  
– По рукам! – Стайлз вытянул руку вперед и расплылся в улыбке, когда сильная горячая ладонь сжалась вокруг его, скрепляя договор рукопожатием.  
Отставив от себя кружку и встав с вертящегося стула, мужчина слегка кивнул официанту и, скривив рот, вскользь прошелся взглядом по сидящему Стилински, оценивая его, как товар на аукционе.  
«Благо, не заглядывал в рот и не проверял зубы, как элитной лошади», – пронеслось в голове у Стайлза, когда мужчина отвернулся от него и прошел в сторону туалетов, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Надпись на спине, напечатанная на куртке, ходила вверх-вниз, когда собеседник скрылся за пестрой дверью с наклейкой посредине, и Стайлз задумался о том, что надо было бы разузнать, что это и зачем, но на данный момент у него было еще одно незаконченное дело. Быстро обернувшись, он кинул взгляд через плечо и, найдя глазами девушку, хитро улыбнулся.

Она сидела за столиком так, как сидят только королевы на своем троне – величественно и непоколебимо. Все, кто находился здесь, будь то завсегдатай или случайно заглянувший посетитель, знают, что в этом дайнере все, что окружало посетителей, принадлежит ей. Вокруг нее, на столе, были разбросаны мелочи, которые есть при каждой уважающей себя леди: помада, мобильный телефон, на экране которого со скоростью света обновляются сообщения, чашка выпитого кофе с отпечатком помады и засохшей черной дырой из жижи внизу. Все эти мелочи очерчивали её повседневно. Все это заведение и вещи были в ее власти, но сейчас один аспект, сопровождающий всю ее жизнь, явно намеревался покинуть девушку. Мартин зло сощурила глаза и одним губами, неслышно, выдохнула:  
– Нет.  
Стайлз, полностью разворачиваясь на стуле и наклоняя голову к правому плечу, ехидно усмехнулся в ответ и лениво прикрыл глаза, наблюдая за мужчиной и отмечая то, как уходит новое солнце в его жизни. Он криво улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на девушку, и победно произнес, нарочно оттопыривая верхнюю губу:  
– А вот и да.  
И только тогда понимает, что пустился во все тяжкие.

***

Остановившись перед дверью, выкрашенной в призывно красный цвет, Стайлз вдохнул и мысленно подбодрил себя. Он был не из тех людей, кто одобрял знакомства, заканчивающиеся пикантными подробностями в закромах уборных, и вовсе не одобрял тех, кто приравнивал это к своему жизненному опыту и делился впечатлениями со своими знакомыми. Стилински знал, что большинство его одногруппников и просто окружающей молодежи были очень даже «за» такой способ общения, но мог ли он приравнивать себя к ним? Черт побери, в итоге получается так, что на практике все способы хороши.  
Достав из кармана коробочку с мятными конфетами, Стайлз быстро запихнул пару в рот и, сведя брови к переносице, решительно толкнул дверь вперед, заходя в помещение.  
Мягкое освещение сразу обволокло собой, забирая из царства дневного света, а музыка, доносящаяся из зала, моментально стихла, как только за ним захлопнулась дверь. Зайдя внутрь, Стайлз снял очки и убрал их в карман широкой клетчатой рубашки, отмечая для себя, что он не должен их сломать. Стараясь привыкнуть к перемене в освещении, Стайлз сузил глаза и озирался по сторонам, пока не заметил темную фигуру в углу. Вглядевшись в силуэт у дальней стены, он самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Скрестив руки на груди, объект его воздыхания стоял у умывальников и внимательно следил за каждым движением. Свет, проникающий из-за жалюзи сбоку от него, ложился прямыми линиями на лицо и фигуру. Взгляд, лениво скользящий по вошедшему, приковывал к месту, не давая возможности сдвинуться с места.  
– Ну, так что, будем дальше играть в гляделки?  
Голос абсолютно не подходил его обладателю. Либо Стайлз успел настолько помешаться на нем за такой малый период времени, либо же он попал в рай и ангелы, кружащие над ним, одновременно запели хвалебный молебен. Стилински готов был отдаться в руки господние и принять веру, если в его библии бог будет выглядеть, как и его партнер.  
 _Смешное слово. Ха-ха._  
– Или такой плохой парень сразу соглашается, чтобы не портить имидж?  
Не сдерживаясь, Стайлз сощурился, пристально смотря на самопровозглашенного мужчину его мечты. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя иначе, причем настолько глобально. Ему не хотелось петь серенады под окном или носить подарками пачками, впервые в жизни Стилински осознавал, что он хотел ощущать принадлежность. Покуситься на чужую собственность и заявить, что это только его и принадлежит полностью ему. Пометить, оставить свои следы, сделать что угодно – главное, заявить права и не отдавать.  
Весь туалет пропах куревом, и невооруженным взглядом можно было разглядеть нерассеянный дым в лучах проникающего солнца. Кофе там – табак тут, извольте. Все помещение было насквозь продымлено против чьего-либо желания.  
– Я никак не могу понять, с чего такой парень, **как ты** , забыл в нашей семейной забегаловке. Такие, как ты.. – запнувшись, Стайлз прикусил губу и почувствовал, что щеки заливает румянцем.  
– Такие, как я, что? – нахмурившись, мужчина чуть наклонился вперед, не отводя взгляда.  
Стайлз замялся и потупил взгляд. Пол под ногами плыл, и казалось, что его ступни медленно погружаются в темно-синий кафель. Голова была тяжелой и каждый удар сердца, каждое сглатывание слюны отдавалось в ушах неприятным эхом. Он давно не реагировал на кого-либо настолько сильно, и настолько же давно не было такого бешеного желания, которое обволакивало его только при одном взгляде на нового знакомого. Стайлз знал, что быть крутым или притворяться таким – не его клише, но он не мог вести себя иначе, пока рядом с ним есть эта непревзойденная звезда плейбоя.  
Вмиг собрав все мысли воедино и резко выдохнув носом, он сделал первый шаг и чуть откинул голову назад, поднимая взгляд.  
– Такие, как **ты** , – выделив особенно четко последнее слово, Стайлз посмотрел в глаза собеседнику, – редко к нам заглядывают.  
– Да ну. А если я захотел? – не переводя взгляда, мужчина выглядел весьма самодовольным, и на Стайлза накатило осознание того, что именно сейчас все летит к черту.

Мужчина успел сделать лишь шаг в сторону до того, как он прильнул к нему всем телом и, обхватив ладонями за лицо, яростно поцеловал. Стайлз вжимался в незнакомца и, схватившись за край кожанки, пытался передать через поцелуй все то отчаяние, что овладело им. Стараясь не сорваться за грань запредельного и не высказать все, что он думает, Стайлз податливо изогнулся и застонал, когда его партнер положил руку на задницу, собственнически сжимая. Стилински явно не ожидал того, что ему ответят, он в принципе не рассчитывал на то, что ему перепадет хоть что-то в этой жизни. Стайлзу остается лишь благодарить _господа/кришну/фортуну/нужное подчеркнуть_ за то, что неосознанно снял очки, и самозабвенно прикусывать губы того, кого сейчас так вкусно и сладко целовать в пропитанном дымом помещении.  
Он отстранился и судорожно вздохнул, когда пришло осознание, что пора прекращать эти танцы вокруг да около. Не выпуская из рук куртку, Стайлз еле удержался на ногах, когда перед глазами потемнело. Он понял, что сам нарвался, что его голову кружит вовсе не пьяный джин, а ожидание того, что он сам, добровольно, зашел в клетку к зверю. Не оглядываясь, Стилински уверенно толкнул мужчину в кабинку и, скользнув внутрь, захлопнул за собой дверь. Его партнер, это можно же так назвать, явно не собирался отступать и ждал продолжения. 

Стайлз не мог оправдать себя, честно слово. Почему ему, почему именно он запал на качка в кожаной куртке, на лице которого присутствовала двухдневная щетина, а тяжелый взгляд прожигал из-под густых бровей насквозь. Стилински не мог оправдать то, что в его штанах стало чересчур тесно, и что он жалел о том, что покупкой этих чертовых узкачей вернул свой две тысячи седьмой.  
– Разрешишь мне все сделать самому? – прищурившись, он плавно опустился коленями на пол и, похабно облизнувшись, сморгнул ежесекундное помутнение. Положив руку на ширинку мужчины, Стайлз посмотрел снизу вверх внимательным, хоть и немного замутненным взглядом из-под ресниц, и довольно хмыкнул. Сейчас он мог поставить на кон все, что у него только имелось, и радостно забрать выигрыш – под его ладонью определенно что-то дернулось.  
Мужчина только утвердительно кивнул и удовлетворительно усмехнулся, одним движением руки отталкивая ладонь и проводя своей же сверху вниз, оглаживая себя и сжимая поверх джинсов. Стайлз довольно сощурился и слегка ударил по сильной руке в ответ лишь для того, чтобы перехватить инициативу. Сквозь джинсовую ткань он повторно огладил член и радостно улыбнулся на ответную реакцию.  
– Я и не рассчитывал, что ты так быстро сообразишь.  
Мужчина зажмурился и, не говоря ни слова, притянул за затылок его голову к своему паху. Стайлз участливо потерся щекой о жесткую ткань и выдохнул, предвкушая то, к чему он так готовился и расставлял силки. Простой парень из кофейни, рядом с которой ты можешь припарковать свой байк? Ну-ну.  
Стилински учащенно задышал и одним движением расстегнул молнию лишь для того, чтобы сразу припасть губами к вставшему члену, медленно выдыхая на топорщащуюся ткань трусов, которая чертовски мешала. Стайлз двигался плавно, медленно, будто все его движения происходили в толще воды. Он обвел губами по светящейся в неоновом свете кабинки ткани и слепо прикусил, показывая, что не собирается отступать. Если у него был единственный шанс показать себя – он просто не может сдаться и так просто упустить его.

Стилински неторопливо отодвинулся и, подняв взгляд, замер. Мужчина смотрел прямо на него, не моргая и не переводя взгляда. Стайлз отметил, что тот смешно кривит ртом, когда мужчина уверено кивнул, тем самым подавая знак. И он просто не мог заставлять просить себя дважды, ему хватило и первичной установки.  
Не церемонясь, Стайлз расстегнул ремень и пуговицу на поясе джинсов, одним движением спуская их вместе с трусами вниз. Стараясь не прибегать к молитвам для первобытных богов, он выдохнул и судорожно прикрыл глаза, сдерживаясь и пытаясь не выдать свое возбуждение. Не задумываясь, Стайлз широким движением облизнул свои губы и, приблизившись, довольно выдохнул на член партнера как раз перед тем, как опуститься на него собственным ртом.  
Мысли вылетели напрочь, как только он, сделав пару движений вверх-вниз, выпустил член изо рта и начал размашисто вылизывать его, каким-то образом умудряясь при этом утробно мычать. Стайлз ерзал коленями по полу, стараясь не наступить на места свода плиток, и подхватил языком каплю смазки, сразу же следом облизнув и верхнюю губу. Он еще раз прошелся своим, черт его подери, гребаным умелым языком по всей длине члена мужчины, чьего имени он не знал до сих пор, и, стараясь заглушить визгливый голос совести, накрыл головку губами, чтобы затем, посасывая, вновь втянуть ее себе в рот. Стилински не мог похвастаться тем, что имел большой опыт в области минета и отсоса, но этот мужчина ему нравился насколько, что от одного взгляда в его сторону у Стайлза поджимались пальцы на ногах, а в паху все будто сводило судорогой.  
Не задумываясь, Стилински продолжил сосать. Он увлечено двигал головой, плывя в своих ощущениях и абстрагируясь от внешнего мира. Стайлз отсасывал настолько усердно, насколько только он мог себе это представить. Он выпустил член изо рта и, не обращая внимания на выдох сверху, провел языком от основания до самой головки. Стилински будто пытался отследить каждую вздувшуюся венку на крепко стоящем члене, ощущая на языке солоноватый вкус, и старался не застонать только он осознания того, что это ему не снится. Стайлз широкими движениями языка в очередной раз облизал головку и, подразнив открывшееся отверстие самым кончиком, отстранился лишь для того, чтобы пропустить член мужчины в рот настолько, насколько позволяла ему глотка.  
Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, а все тело прошибало током. Кончики пальцев немели, все звуки слились в какой-то странный гул, который отдавался непрекращающимся шумом в ушах. Стилински сделал пару глотательных движений, сжимая горло, и довольно улыбнулся уголками рта, осознавая, что тот, чей член упирается ему сейчас ему в гортань, более чем доволен проделанной работой.  
Расслабив горло, чуть поведя головой по кругу, Стилински в очередной раз полностью пропустил в рот член и, получив на свою работу одобрительный рык, господь, или что это было, с силой сжал пальцами бедра мужчины, принимаясь без каких-либо зазрений совести насаживаться на чужой член в достаточно быстром темпе. В носу свербело, горло нещадно жгло с каждым движением, а в глазах звезды водили настолько умопомрачительный хоровод, что Стайлз не знал, от чего его ведет больше. Собственный член, сжатый узкими штанами, достаточно сильно отвлекал, но пока под языком набухала и вибрировала вена на чужом, а в горло утыкалась пульсирующая головка, Стайлз понимал, что его не может ничего остановить.  
Он старательно мотнул головой и прошелся языком по органу вниз лишь для того, чтобы пошире разъехаться на собственных ногах и снова заглотить член мужчины полностью. Расслабив горло, Стилински принялся с остервенением сосать, не обращая никакого внимания на то, как с каждым глотком становилось все сложнее дышать, а хриплые выдохи сверху стали более низкими. В последний раз приласкав головку языком, Стайлз сглотнул и практически невесомо провел рукой по мошонке, почти сразу же зажмурившись и ощутив, как в его горло бьет горячая струя, из-за чего пришлось судорожно сглатывать.  
Отстранившись, Стайлз довольно выдохнул и, сделав еще пару вдохов-выдохов проверки ради, поднял глаза наверх. Казалось, выглядеть более сытым, чем он сейчас, было невозможно. Вальяжно облизнувшись, Стилински осел с колен на задницу, ощущая холодный кафель и чуть прикрыв глаза, шало улыбнувшись.  
– Я Стайлз, – кажется, он уже это говорил за сегодняшний день. Он усмехнулся и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, – но как-то так вышло, что я до сих пор не знаю, как зовут тебя.  
Мужчина как раз прекратил приводить себя в порядок и чуть приподнял уголки рта, усмехаясь. В тот же момент он прищурился и, резко схватив Стилински подмышки, дернул на себя. Обтерев его об стенку кабинки, мужчина наклонился над ним, практически вжимая в перегородку туалета. Рвано выдохнув, Стайлз зажмурился и выставил руки перед собой, упираясь в твердые мышцы груди. От собеседника несло удовлетворением, и тот явно не скрывал всего удовольствия, когда, наклонившись к уху, довольно прошептал:  
– Я – лучшее из худшего, что с тобой только могло произойти.  
И, отстранившись, мужчина самодовольно улыбнулся.  
– Лучшее из чего? – ухватив только часть фразы, Стайлз удержался на ногах и в замешательстве потер шею. Колени затекли и зудели, горло предательски першило, а перед глазами все до сих пор слегка плыло. Сфокусировав свое внимание на собеседнике, он еще раз вопросительно мотнул головой, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– Из худшего, парень. Теперь ты – моя новая сучка.  
Можно было довести до ума теорему, что ему понравилось, и таким образом мужчина выражает свою благодарность. Можно было доказать кучу теорий, что он не прочь еще раз повторить то, чем Стилински покорил его.  
Но Стайлз сознательно умолчал о том, что после этих слов джинсы, кажется, вновь стали ему малы, и он постарался как можно незаметнее вытащить руки из передних карманов.  
Сознательно умолчал и о том, что он вовсе не против.

***

Малия, кажется, вовсе не была удивлена, когда они одновременно вернулись обратно. Оторвавшись от протирания барной стойки, она все также с приветливо-привитой на работе улыбкой посмотрела на мужчину и кивнула, когда тот молча показал два пальца. Виктори, победа, называйте это как угодно. Переведя взгляд на непривычно молчаливого Стайлза, девушка получила утвердительный кивок в ответ и с его стороны, после чего, повернувшись к гостям спиной, принялась за свою работу.  
Сжав в кармане толстовки коробочку с мятными леденцами, Стайлз счастливо улыбнулся. Все мимолетно прочитанные статьи на сайтах, кишащими вирусами, не так просто оседали в его голове, дожидаясь своего часа. Они просто не могли сработать в нужном направлении. Спамом больше, спамом меньше, а на практике мозг сам вычленяет из огромного количества ненужной информации конкретно ту, что так идеально подойдет к сложившейся ситуации. Стилински, конечно, не думал, что первое практическое задание пройдет с представителем одного с ним пола, но результат весьма оправдывал теоретические знания.  
Поэтому Стайлз был абсолютно не против кофе, когда напротив него и его нового знакомого поставили по чашке с ароматным напитком. Стилински не стал возражать, что латте напиток не его категории. Он был вовсе не против такого начала отношений.

***

Следующий раз наступает относительно быстро. Через неделю Стайлз собирает свои вещи и после учебы идет в привычное для себя заведение. Он довольно улыбается, когда заходит в дайнер и видит знакомый силуэт. Стилински бросает сумку с ноутбуком на свободное сиденье через одно от мужчины, садится рядом и заказывает два кофе. Без зазрений совести он выливает все сливки в напиток собеседника и довольно щурится, ожидая увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию. Он знает, что тот не против, чтобы Стилински округлил губы и использовал их по назначению. Но одновременно с этим понимает, что мужчина явно не хочет слишком зарываться в эти юношеские дебри.  
Дерек (оказывается, у этих метра восьмидесяти сантиметров роста и обладателя самого совершенного тела во всем Бруклине было ещё и чрезвычайно сексуальное имя) лишь обреченно поднимает брови и молча кивает в его сторону. Стайлзу кажется, что в ближайшее время он сможет составить свой собственный словарь, где все эмоции будут описаны посредством выражения их через работу лобной мышцы конкретного субъекта. Стилински лишь пожимает плечами, не произнося ни слова, и достает из сумки ноутбук, стараясь тем самым выбесить мужчину еще больше.  
И он нарывается. По самые гланды.

***

Спустя некоторое время Дерек понимает, что влип по самые уши.  
Он понимает, что этот настойчивый пацан не отстанет от него, как бы он не старался от него отвязаться. Стайлз появлялся рядом с ним, будто вырастая из-под земли. Каким-то таинственным образом он забил номер своего мобильного в телефон Хейла и теперь постоянно писал ему смс. Звонить он, видимо, боялся, а вот многословные сообщения с содержанием, которое можно было читать только совершеннолетним людям, заставляли задумываться о его вменяемости. И это было не самое худшее.  
Если в реальности парень высказывал все свои желания посредством отправки смс-сообщений и грязных разговоров, которые он вел, не стесняясь, то во снах все было гораздо хуже. Периодически Дереку снился Стайлз, который заставлял себя трахать во всех возможных позах. Сквозь сон он понимал то, насколько сильно Стилински сжимался вокруг пальцев, или как мокро отсасывал ему, пытаясь показать на своем же примере технику «глубокой глотки». Он стонал и выпрашивал с каждым разом все больше, пока Дерек не просыпался в холодном поту и стыдливо не прикрывал колом стоящий член. С каждым таким пробуждением создавалось ощущение, что он до сих пор остался в подростковом возрасте и никак не может перешагнуть через него.  
Также Дерек отмечал свою озабоченность на некоторых аспектах тела мальчишки. Кажется, у него была зацикленность на его рте, но больше всего Дерека заботила плотность джинсов Стайлза, которые с каждым разом, казалось, становились все уже. Хейл ничего не мог с собой поделать ровно до тех пор, пока Стилински не отвел его в сторону туалетной комнаты, и только тогда позволил себе спуститься с поводка. Он пытался удержаться на периферии сознания и не набрасываться на Стайлза сразу же, как только тот прикрыл за собой дверцу. Он не хотел отыметь его в рот, вовсе нет. И совсем не толкался ему в кулак, старательно выдыхая воздух через нос в полутьме туалетной кабинки. Стайлз до сих пор не позволял большего, кормя Дерека завтрашними обещаниями, и влажно вылизывал его член. Обмен любезностями. То, что не назовешь даже сексом, которым по началу они «занимались», как Хейл считал, из жалости, стал уже чем-то больше.

***

Порой Стайлз отвлекался от заданной курсовой и думал, можно ли назвать банальную дрочку сексом или приписать рукоблудство к категории полноценного траха. Но после того как кофе остывал, а Дерек опаздывал на добрых двадцать минут, Стилински сворачивал окошко с документом и открывал новое, дабы строить свои теории дальше. Он сравнивал факты из своей пополнившейся биографии личной сексуальной жизни и отмечал, что этот пункт занимал самостоятельную позицию в графе «секс без правил» (а иногда, и рук).  
Спустя час он понял, что пришел к более-менее утешительному решению, и ему будет проще жить, обходясь лишь собственными руками и вещами, купленными в Китайском квартале, в то время как сзади его обняли, а перед носом опустили чашку со свежеприготовленным кофе.  
Все отлично, он весьма не против. Стилински свернул очередное окно и подумал, что ему проще переспать с Дереком и доставить удовольствие им обоим, чем открыть рот и начать разговор об их недоотношениях.  
Стайлз отпил кофе и хитро улыбнулся. Он будет весьма рад воплотить свой план в жизнь.  
И явно не один раз.

***

На третьем импровизированном свидании Стайлза познакомили… с бандой.  
Конечно, семейный прием, перелистывание старых фотографий и едкие шутки со стороны старших, все это было бы куда более приемлемо, чем те люди, которые окружили их двоих, когда они вышли из машины Дерека, и стали деловито осматривать, как дорогостоящий товар в витрине ювелирного магазина. Это была даже не банда – разношерстная свора, каждый член которой готов был мать продать за свободу и байк, в седле которого был выращен.  
Грудастая девка с копной соломенных волос смотрела на Стайлза с усмешкой и долей презрения, кривя ярко-красными губками и, будто в знак протеста, сложив руки поверх кожаной куртки. Чернокожий великан маячил за ее спиной и весьма недобро ухмылялся, но держал все в себе, в то время как кудрявый блондин сновал рядом с ними и разглядывал пришедших со всех сторон. У стены за ними громоздились оставленные на время мотоциклы, а вход к отступлению загромождал Хейл, слегка отшагнув назад. Стайлз, казалось, спиной чувствовал его дыхание. Выхода не было, его принесли как десерт этим стервятникам.  
Выдохнув, он посмотрел на свору из-под очков и удручающе покривил ртом. В глубине души Стайлз уже просчитывал, с каким желанием и отчаянием будет потрошить их, лишь бы расчистить себе дорогу, вручить корону и букет красных, капающих чем-то багровых с лепестков, роз своей «королеве» бала, когда на его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука и мужчина сзади него ехидно хмыкнул.  
– Знакомьтесь, это Стайлз.  
И больше никаких вопросов, похихикал у себя в голове Стилински, молча озираясь на собравшуюся толпу, разом ощущая в себе прилив сил и одобрение со стороны важного ему человека. Он даже расправил спину и гордо вздернул подбородок, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается отступать.  
На деле же все оказалось гораздо проще.  
Новоявленная банда байкеров оказались изменившимися парнями, которым в трудный момент жизни на пути попался Хейла. У Айзека, кудрявого блондина, в семье главенствовало домашнее насилие, и однажды, не выдержав такого отношения, он решил свести счеты с жизнью прямо под колесами машины Дерека. Мужчина, благо, сразу понял, в чем заключалась ситуация, и пустил его пожить у себя, предварительно вправив мозги на счет зарвавшихся пунктиков. Из-за того, как Айзек мялся и натягивал рукава свитера, торчавшего из-под кожанки, на ладони, Стайлз мог подумать, что попытка броситься под колеса была отнюдь не первой и не самой рациональной.  
Эрику, оказывается, все в школе задирали из-за приступов паники, а Бойд, темнокожий парень, предпочел умолчать о своей причине. На первый взгляд все они казались безупречной командой, каменной стеной, которую было не просто так пробить, но за ней прятались люди, которые предпочли бы воскреснуть, чем отступить.  
Дерек, который, казалось, всегда был немногословен и молчалив, с интересом рассказывал о каждом члене банды и вежливо замолкал, когда его перебивали и рассказывали взамен какую-то другую подробность о себе. Они расположились в ближайшем баре, и за столом, во главе которого гордо восседал Дерек, кипела жизнь. Все собравшиеся вовсе не собирались набрасываться на Стайлза и закалывать его, как жертвенного агнца. Наоборот, все хотели поделиться историями о себе и услышать что-то интересное взамен от новоприбывшего незнакомца. В тот момент Стилински ощутил себя сродни Иуды, и лишь едва заметно улыбнулся, когда Дерек ободряюще сжал его колено своей горячей рукой. Он вежливо кивнул на какую-то цитату Лейхи и отпил из бокала, стараясь не волноваться.  
Слушая всех и довольно улыбаясь, Стайлз тоже хотел, чтобы у него была такая надежда и плечо, на которое он бы всегда мог опереться. Поэтому, когда Эрика рассказала очередную шутку с остротой, он радостно засмеялся и незаметно сжал руку Дерека под столом в ответ, игнорируя заинтересованный взгляд в свою сторону.  
Он был уверен, что с ним будут рядом, чтобы оживить его.

***

– Спасибо!  
Забрав с барной стойки оба приготовленных напитка, Стайлз радостно улыбнулся официантке и, развернувшись, направился к своему месту. Ему потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы согнать такого любителя барных стоек, как Дерек, на удобное и невероятно комфортное дайнеровское кресло у стола, за которым Стилински привык заседать уже не первый год. Кажется, это стоило трех (вроде как) минетов, против которых Стайлз ничего не имел, и даже не отказался бы повторить все в более комфортных условиях. Но, так как начало было только положено, и первая пересадка Хейла прошла удачно, возможно, со временем, они продвинутся и дальше.  
Подойдя к столику, Стилински чуть хмыкнул, тем самым намекая, чтобы ему освободили место под посадку. Оторвав взгляд от экрана ноутбука, Дерек молча сгреб все разбросанные ручки и ворох листов в кучу, не обращая внимания на раздраженное шипение.  
– Черт подери, Дерек! Я же уйму времени потратил на то, чтобы разложить все лекции!  
Гневно выкрикнув тираду, Стилински поджал губы и с ненавистью уставился на собеседника, который, явно не чувствуя за собой никакой вины, равнодушно посмотрел в его сторону, и затем вернулся к прежнему занятию.  
– Между прочим, мог бы так не раскладываться, или подумать об этом заранее.  
Вмиг закипев, Стайлз грохнул чашку с кофе об стол, расплескивая содержимое вокруг, и зашипел, тотчас тряся обожженной рукой, недобро сузив глаза. Иногда самолюбие Дерека переходило все границы, и сейчас это было ярким примером его эгоизма. Назревающий конфликт мог зайти весьма далеко, но Стилински не собирался отступать и сдавать свои позиции.  
– Между прочим, – яростно прошипел он, – я ходил тебе за кофе, пока ваше величество занималось тут непонятно чем. Онлайн-дрочка или что там у тебя, а?  
Оторвавшись от монитора и мгновенно нахмурившись, Хейл закрыл крышку ноутбука и раздраженно посмотрел в глаза Стайлза. Открыв рот для того, чтобы высказать очередную колкость в адрес зарвавшегося парня, Дерек молча замер, наблюдая, как вторая чашка выскальзывает из рук Стилински и падает вниз, ударяясь о край столешницы и разлетаясь осколками во все стороны. Брызги горячего кофе оросили стол в том месте, где минуту назад лежали бумаги, выливаясь большей частью прямо на штаны.  
Кажется, на мгновение жизнь в кафе замерла, превращаясь в замедленный кадр из популярного фантастического боевика, оживая ровно в тот миг, когда Стайлз взвыл на невыносимо-пронзительной ноте, яростно махая руками перед собой, будто пытаясь что-то стряхнуть. Кофейное пятно незамедлительно расползалось по его штанам, в то время как сам Стайлз сгибался пополам и яростно шипел сквозь зубы.  
– Ей богу, я убью тебя, черт подери, как горячо!  
И, замахав руками на подбежавшую Малию, Стилински развернулся на пятках, ретируясь в сторону туалета, проклиная все на своем пути. Встав из-за стола и отодвинув оторопевшую девушку, Дерек незамедлительно проследовал следом, игнорируя недовольный взгляд хозяйки заведения, которым та наградила его по пути.  
Стайлз обнаружился у раковин со спущенными до колен штанами и явным намерением застирать их прямо в рукомойнике. Он отчаянно причитал и ругался буквально через слово. Хейл тихо подошел сзади, убрал его руку с выдавленным на ладонь мылом, сдвигая Стилински подальше от раковины и вставая перед ним.  
– И что ты будешь делать дальше? Ходить с еще большим пятном?  
– А тебя это так беспокоит? – зашипев, Стайлз попытался выдернуть руку и посмотрел на Дерека.  
Молча перехватив взгляд, Хейл взял его за подбородок и лениво провел пальцами по щеке. Насколько бы сильно Стилински не зарывался, Дерек все равно понимал, что нужен ему, и готов был стерпеть все нападки с его стороны.  
Скользя рукой выше и оглаживая ушную раковину, Дерек наблюдал, как постепенно расслабляется лицо Стайлза, оставляя лишь все тот же настороженно-колючий взгляд за оправой очков. Проведя кончиками пальцев по внешней стороне уха, он наклонился ниже и тихо выдохнул:  
– Попросим у официантки полотенце и оботрем все, потом ты молча соберешь свои вещи, и мы поедем ко мне.  
Разжав пальцы на занесенной руке Стайлза, Хейл провел второй рукой вниз по его груди и задержался на миг на уровне живота, слегка комкая в ладони край футболки, довольно отмечая, как дернулся кадык Стилински, и продолжил:  
– Там ты обсохнешь, я найду тебе вещи на замену, и мы подумаем, чем займемся дальше.  
В подтверждении своих слов Дерек отпустил футболку и скользнул рукой ниже, с довольной усмешкой обводя явно выпирающий член Стайлза через трусы. Рвано выдохнув, Стилински подвинулся поближе, заставляя Хейла упереться поясницей в край раковины и, заинтересованно выгнув бровь, опустил свободную руку вниз, находя ладонь Дерека и сжимая ее.  
– А что ты будешь делать, Мистер идеальный, если намокнут не только джинсы? –Стилински усмехнулся краем рта.  
Дерек довольно сощурился и наклонился ниже, отвечая в подставленный для поцелуя рот:  
– Ты же раньше как-то справлялся. Разве у тебя никогда не было грязных мыслей обо мне?  
Стайлз предпочел промолчать, лишь ближе притягивая Хейла к себе за воротник куртки.  
Ему весьма нравилось такое развитие событий.

**Глава 2.**

Стайлз говорил без умолку, беспорядочно и сумбурно взмахивая руками и без устали выталкивая слова из себя одно за другим. Тараторил, как автоматная дробь, не давая Дереку и слова вставить, не говоря уже о том, что вместе со своим крайне активным диалогом он умудрялся впихнуть в себя остывающую картошку фри и запивать все крем-содой, поверх которой медленно таял шарик пломбира. Телевизоры за спиной размеренно шумели и прокручивали в сотый раз одни и те же отрывки черно-белого фильма.  
– …после чего я и спрашиваю: тренер, какого черта, если он заблевал весь автобус, а мы до сих пор едем?  
И, залившись смехом, Стилински наконец-то откинулся на спинку дивана, не спуская пристального взгляда с Хейла, оценивая его реакцию. Усмехнувшись в ответ, Дерек сделал вид, что весьма эмоционально оценил его шутку, и потянулся за очередным ломтиком картошки, когда на его руку со звонким шлепком опустилась чужая ладонь. Тотчас выставив перед собой руки в знак примирения, Стайлз выхватил доставшийся ему кусок картошки и медленно, словно поучая, окунул его в лужицу кетчупа, которая украшала край тарелки.  
– Запомни, чувак. Картошка без соуса – уже не картошка, – и, довольно ухмыляясь, Стилински отправил ломтик в рот.  
Молча поджав губы, Дерек отодвинулся на край сиденья дивана с абсолютно прямой спиной и, встав, безмолвно вылез из-за стола. Быстрым движением проглотив только что откушенный ломоть булки, Стайлз кинул гамбургер на тарелку и, наскоро вытерев рот тыльной стороной руки, перекинулся через стол, буквально повисая на локте Хейла, упрямо потянув его на себя.  
– Черт, Дер, я не нарочно, пшшш, .. хватит! Я, правда, не нарочно!  
И, интуитивно уходя от очередного удара, Стилински потащил Хейла на себя, заставляя усесться на сиденье рядом. Замявшись на миг, он передвинул стакан с содовой, который они делили между собой, к Дереку ближе. Затем, фыркнув, уткнулся Хейлу лбом в плечо.  
– Я бываю временами несдержанным и невоспитанным, но что тут поделать, – он нервно передернул плечами и, почувствовав, что собеседник не собирается никуда уходить, расслабился, более вольготно устраиваясь на его плече. – Ты же знаешь, или догадываешься, что ради тебя я готов двигать горы и сотворить чудеса, и все это при одном условии.  
Почувствовав в ответ на свое предложение вопросительный кивок, Стайлз вывернулся и, сложив руки на столе, как прилежный ученик, уперся в сгиб локтя подбородком. Стилински вздохнул и лениво перевел взгляд на Дерека. Все было слишком сложно, и он явно не мог внушить Хейлу с первого раза, насколько сильно тот ему нравится, и что именно Стайлз может изменить в себе, дабы ничего не испортить. Если бы все было так просто и можно было выразить буквально в двух предложениях, то тогда бы и жизнь сказкой казалась.  
– Понимаешь, я же верен тебе, как клятве, – растягивая гласные, протянул Стайлз, – а ты, чертов ублюдок, не веришь в это.  
И, вмиг сгруппировавшись, поднырнув под стол, преднамеренно уходя от удара, Стайлз вылез с другой стороны. Он хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу и поджал губы.  
– Пойми же это!  
– А ты докажи, – Дерек презрительно хмыкнул и, скрестив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку дивана, не сводя внимательного взгляда со Стилински.  
Картошка остывала также стремительно, как содовая разъедала остатки пломбира, когда в дайнере пробило три часа, и на все заведение заиграла музыка, давая начало двухминутному представлению, повторяющемуся каждый час. Из-за барной стойки в зал вышли девушки, одетые в короткую форму официанток и, соблазнительно крутясь, принялись изображать из себя подобие команды черлидеров, стараясь при этом не перегибать планку рейтинга двенадцать плюс. Внимательно посмотрев на оживление в стороне бара, Стайлз медленно перевел взгляд на Дерека и расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. Увидев его заинтересованность в происходящем, Стилински медленно расправил плечи и, выпрямившись, пододвинулся на край дивана. Встав из-за стола, он на миг оперся раскрытой ладонью в центр, привлекая к себе внимание и не разрывая зрительный контакт с Хейлом, довольно искривил рот, еле слышно прошептав:  
– И ничто, кроме смерти, не разлучит нас.  
Сняв красную толстовку, Стилински вскинул бровь и, хмыкнув, покинул стол, радостно вскидывая руки вверх и устремляясь в сторону девушек в форме, выходящих из подсобного помещения друг за другом.  
Дереку лишь оставалось придвинуться поближе к краю сидения, чтобы не упустить всего дальнейшего развития действия и хмыкнуть вслед, зная наперед, что может его ожидать позже.

***

В следующий раз Стайлз увлек его за собой сквозь бешено скачущую толпу малолеток, в то время как вокруг все светилось неоновым светом и блестело в лучах прожекторов. Хейл не мог сказать, какого черта их занесло на этот рейв, но он был весьма благодарен за то, что Стайлз вел его вперед, не давая отстать. Ладонь была влажная, а тыльная сторона руки, покрытая какой-то яркой краской (её раздавали всем при входе, но Дерек постарался и в этот раз остаться в стороне), озарялась блеском каждый раз при попадании на нее луча прожектора. Люди вокруг светились, и в переливах ламп ночного виденья Дерек лишь успевал замечать, как вокруг него сновали светящиеся неестественно фиолетовым цветом улыбки, а шум, ор и биты музыки заглатывали его целиком.  
Стайлз устремился в центр танцпола, на котором пульсировала толпа вульгарно разукрашенных людей, и резко отпустил руку Хейла для того, чтобы отойти на пару шагов вперед и оглянуться через плечо, сразу же следом завлекая его за собой одним лишь взглядом. Дерек не представлял, откуда и когда Стайлз умудрился раздобыть ковбойскую шляпу, и почему его лицо было разрисовано люминесцентным веществом, но все слова исчезли после того, как Стилински развернулся к нему лицом и устроил нечто.

Соблазнительно изгибаясь в спине и изламываясь каждой, казалось, составляющей своего позвоночника, Стайлз откинул голову назад и, призывно облизнув нижнюю губу, провел руками по телу снизу вверх. Он повел головой по кругу и, слабо подпевая словам песни, которые звучали глухим шумом, неспешно покачивал бедрами в такт, кружась вокруг себя. Периферийно отмечая, как Стайлз ласкал себя на виду у всей толпы, ведя руками от живота вверх, как бы ненароком задевая рубашку, Дерек еще сильнее сжал стакан с выпивкой в свободной руке. Он уже и сам не мог четко сказать, какого черта их сюда занесло, но то, что сейчас вытворял мальчишка на танцполе – явно стоило похвалы.  
В белой рубашке, расстегнутой гораздо ниже правил приличий, Стайлз светился и явно привлекал к себе внимание. Качаясь и вскидывая руки вверх в такт каждого ритмичного удара по басам, Стайлз кружился вокруг своей оси, приподнимаясь на носках, умудряясь при этом извиваться всем телом. Он каким-то образом успевал задействовать в своем танце все, кажущиеся до этого времени столь неловкими, конечности. Стайлз лениво взмахнул руками в стороны, после чего вскинул их вверх, словно какая-то чертова Ума Турман в классическом триллере и, проворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, мимолетно огладил себя по бокам, будто сейчас существовал только он один и эта проклятая музыка. Стилински неспешно покачивался на одних только носках и, изворачиваясь, посмотрел сквозь приоткрытые глаза на Дерека затуманенным взглядом, по-блядски улыбаясь, облизнув напоследок ленивым движением свой чересчур большой рот. Он явно привлекал к себе внимание, пусть и непреднамеренно (кто знает, что нет? А вдруг да?), и, откинув голову назад, медленно прогнулся в пояснице для того, чтобы вернуться обратно все таким же неспешным, тягучим движением, задействовав в этой выходке все тело. Он был воском, расплавленным огнем, который обжигал Дерека и манил к себе. Он плавился, но при этом давал знать свое место, потому что, приблизившись буквально на пару шагов к Хейлу, Стилински резко отодвинулся, не давая прикоснуться к себе, двигая руками в такт своего собственного танца. Стайлз кивнул головой, ведя ею из стороны в сторону, и стал неспешно отходить назад, шаг за шагом, с каждым отступлением бросая взгляд на Хейла из-за плеча, кидая явный вызов и как будто спрашивая: «Ну как? Ну, так что?»  
И Дерек не мог выкинуть это из головы.  
Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, он одним движением притянул Стилински к себе за загривок и, не задумываясь, впился жадным поцелуем в его губы. Стайлз лишь довольно улыбнулся и, не разрывая контакта, продолжил двигаться в танце, втираясь пахом в пах Дерека, методично покачивая бедрами. Он был расхлябан и, кажется, пьян, но Хейл не обращал уже ни на что внимания.  
Стакан лежал разбитыми осколками под ногами, дискобол крутился по кругу и выбирал своим ослепительным лучом ту или иную жертву из разношерстной толпы, а Дерек все также не отпускал Стайлза, ни на мгновение не ослабляя напор и чуть ли не имея его рот. Перед глазами все плыло, а Стилински усиливал чувство болезни, покачиваясь в ритме музыки из стороны в сторону и довольно что-то выстанывая в рот Хейла. Ему оставалось лишь довольствоваться полученным результатом и медленно плыть на волнах музыки, радуясь тому, что это лучший план из всех, что он сумел реализовывать.

***

Вся комната была наполнена солнечными лучами, проникающими из-за жалюзи. Во рту пересохло, а ниже спины все нещадно саднило. Светлые обои, до этого качающиеся в безумном ритме, завершили свой последний круг и, замерев на месте, устремились вверх.  
Простонав что-то бессвязное, Стайлз откинул голову назад, в царство подушек, и сощурился, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве. Он перевернулся на бок и приоткрыл глаза, моментально замирая. Там, где край кровати заканчивался и перетекал в бездну вниз, где белоснежные простыни не мозолили глаза своей идеальной чистотой, сидел Дерек и, судя по расслабленным и неспешным движениям, одевался.  
– Только не говори, что ты уже уходишь.  
Вяло простонав это, Стайлз перекатился еще раз и, сдержав рвотный порыв, улегся позади Хейла, обняв его за талию и утыкаясь носом чуть повыше ямочек на пояснице. В комнате было жарко, терпкий запах летнего секса расползался по всему отельному помещению, распыляясь и стараясь осесть на каждой детали мебели, каждой инородной вещи, что была сюда занесена. Пахло пылью, жарой, приторным кондиционером для белья, которое на данный момент одним большим комком лежало за спиной Стайлза. Единственное, что перекрывало этот смрад – запах Хейла, его горьковатые и треклятые CK Eternity, и это было просто, _черт побери,_ так прекрасно.  
Оперевшись на ладонь и медленно подтянувшись, Стайлз уткнулся носом в загривок Дерека, ощущая тепло под грудкой клеткой, и довольно втянул запах. В голове вело, комната, кажется, вновь собиралась устроить хоровод, а тело под кожей казалось невероятно горячим и привлекательным. Причмокнув губами, Стайлз неспешно поцеловал выпирающий позвоночник, все также медленно, как под водой, стекая ниже и целуя кожу над лопаткой. Казалось, он еще мог ощутить тот соленый привкус прошлой ночи, но чертова вода из давно проржавевших труб смыла весь вкус Хейла без остатка.  
Лениво поведя плечами, Дерек усмехнулся и чуть повернул голову в его сторону, все также молча наблюдая за действиями Стайлза, вопросительно кивнув в ответ на его взгляд. Стилински лишь разочаровано простонал и уткнулся лбом в его спину.  
– Нет, останься. Я позволю тебе все, что ты захочешь.  
Отрицательно покачав головой, Хейл медленным движением поднялся, стараясь не особо беспокоить Стилински. Но, не обращая внимания на движущуюся скалу перед собой, Стайлз вцепился в Дерека мертвой хваткой и, обхватив того поперек талии, злобно сощурился, стараясь сослепу разглядеть собеседника.  
– Пожалуйста. Всего на пять минут, и можешь проваливать куда угодно.  
Договорив, он поднял взгляд вверх, часто моргая и стараясь изобразить на своем лице всю скорбь, на которую только был способен.  
Обреченно выдохнув, Хейл присел обратно и, схватив Стилински за подбородок, подтянул к себе. Он мог поклясться, что видел, как в его глазах промелькнуло что-то нехорошее, но все мысли на раз выбило из головы, когда Стайлз притянул его к себе за шею и нежно потерся в ответ щекой о его, не брезгуя щетиной. Удивительно, но оттирая все свое тело, все изгибы и выпирающие органы докрасна жесткой мочалкой, Хейл был до ужаса щепетилен к своей щетине, и чуть ли не лелеял ее, как младенца.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза и, не стесняясь своей наготы, придвинулся ближе, лениво проводя языком влажную линию от скулы до уголка рта, довольно шепча:  
– Надеюсь, ты не прочь отравить меня еще раз.  
К счастью/несчастью, Дерек был весьма за такое развитие событий.

***

Девушки за его спиной отчаянно сдерживали смех и расступались в танце, когда Стайлз скользил мимо них и пытался спародировать их движения. Он не замечал, или делал вид, что не видит, как Лидия сжимала карандаш в руке до белых пятен на костяшках, явно заходясь в ненависти. Он не видел, как довольно усмехался Дерек и откидывался на спинку дивана, вмиг прекращая все попытки покинуть заведение, с улыбкой наблюдая за его танцевальными попытками. Стилински не обращал внимания на то, с каким обожанием на него смотрит Малия, и продолжал танцевать, получая в свой адрес улюлюканье со стороны посетителей ресторана и довольные хлопки от завсегдатаев.  
Он даже не пытался двигаться в ритме, гарцуя больше, чем танцуя, между столиками, и на все комплименты лишь радостно улыбался. Стайлз обходил девушек и пару раз пытался влиться в их синхронный танец, пустив под конец все под откос, когда трижды вскинул руки не в такт и дважды едва не сбил ближайшую к себе танцовщицу.  
Кажется, он приблизился на шаг к заветной цели и добился своего. Теперь он не просто студент, который втюрился в крутого байкера. Кажется, теперь он стал тем самым парнем крутого байкера, место за спиной которого принадлежало лишь ему одному. Наверное, многие всем бы пожертвовали ради такого, или вовсе умерли бы за то, что он получал только по одному щелчку своих длинных пальцев.  
Стайлз довольно улыбался и пропустил девушек с псевдо-помпонами вперед, отчаянно пытаясь вклиниться в танец. Этот раунд точно оставался за ним, и он не собирался его проигрывать.

***

Стены вокруг были кирпичными и вырастали, казалось, прямо из-под земли. Темный проулок за клубом, куда не проливал свой свет уличный фонарь и в тени которого скрывались все ночные жители этого квартала, был узким. Стайлз лишь довольно усмехнулся и, убрав тыльной стороной руки мешающиеся пряди со лба, аккуратно, чтобы не испачкаться, продолжил все также меланхолично разрезать плоть под своими руками. Кровь несильным фонтаном струилась из-под лезвия и мешала процессу, не давая видеть разрез во всей красе. Свет фонаря бил ему в спину, и вряд ли кто сумел бы различить его лицо в этом освещении. Да и вряд ли кто-то смог бы сбежать потом из этого лабиринта улиц, которые Стилински знал, как свои пять пальцев. Воздух был свеж, и почему-то тихо, почти неощутимо, пахло цитрусами.  
С напором проведя ножом еще раз по месту разреза, Стилински сощурился и наклонился ниже, разглядывая что-то в переплетении нервов и сухожилий. Песня, которую он последние минут двадцать напевал себе под нос, стала надоедать, поэтому, на миг замолкнув, он задумчиво присвистнул. Не задумываясь, Стайлз положил скальпель рядом с собой на асфальт и в тот же миг раздвинул руками столь хлипкие на первый взгляд слои кожи, обагрив руки в чужой крови, довольно усмехаясь на все свои действия. Кровь жертвенного ягненка стоила того, чтобы за него биться, и он не собирался упускать ни одного мгновения своей недо-победы.  
Отложив нож в сторону, Стайлз самозабвенно выдохнул и, поднеся руки к лицу, уткнулся носом в ладони, явно наслаждаясь запахом свежей крови. Голову вело, а музыка, доносящаяся приглушенно из-за толстых стен клуба, дурманила получше, чем выпитые недавно один за другим шоты, так заботливо предоставленные этим субъектом. Прикрыв глаза и кивнув самому себе, Стайлз провел ладонями по щекам и замер, когда за его спиной раздался звук шагов, а затем затих, замирая где-то около него. Буквально спиной Стилински ощутил напряженность и настороженность случайного зрителя, который зашел на огонь, не предназначенный для него. Нашарив рукой нож под рукой, Стайлз развернулся и, вставая с колен, замахнулся оружием над оппонентом, заставая его врасплох.  
Свет уличного фонаря моргнул, затем затрещал вновь в прежнем ритме. Лужи после недавнего дождя дрогнули от звука упавшего объекта и разошлись дрожащими кругами по всей своей плоской поверхности. Город засыпает, просыпается Ст…

***

Стайлз просыпается в холодном поту и первое, что делает – судорожно ощупывает себя. Трогает кончиками пальцев лицо, оглаживает ладонями грудь, спускаясь распростертыми руками на ребра, ощупывает каждую выпирающую косточку на ногах. Не обнаружив на себе никаких ранений, Стилински переводит дыхание и резко оборачивается, чтобы в тот же миг успокоить шальное подсознание, запустить сердце передавать кровь в организм в прежнем ритме.  
Дерек спит рядом, тихо посапывая, и простыни ослепительно белые, без следа и какого-либо намека на кровь. Комната выглядит стерильной, и Стайлз отмечает, что на ковре нет никаких следов, которые можно было бы принести с улицы. Кеды чистые и сухие, отмечает он, слепо глядя в пространство около двери, а помойка рядом с кроватью пустая, лишь на дне блестит заполненный и использованный латекс. Стайлз выдыхает и, чуть расслабившись, откидывается обратно на подушки, погружая голову в столь обманчивую и заманчивую теплоту от былой ночи. В этот раз смерть, преследующая его в собственных сновидениях, застала его живым и отступила.  
Стилински раздраженно трет уставшие глаза и переворачивается на бок, сверля взглядом спящего рядом Хейла. Вечно напряженные брови сейчас расслаблены, лицо Дерека выражает высшую степень спокойствия. Спокойное дыхание заглушается в подушку, в то время как спина ритмично поднимается вверх на вдохе и опускается вниз на выдохе. Понаблюдав за картиной идиллии еще в течение пары минут, Стайлз раздраженно выдыхает и, выпутав руку из комка одеяла, толкает Дерека в плечо. Стилински явно раздражен тем, что не спит он один, и пытается развести на это и всех окружающих его людей, которые на данный момент сводятся к одному хмурому мужику-горе. В тот же миг лицо Дерека на мгновение озаряется привычной гримасой недовольства, но практически сразу же расслабляется и Хейл, не просыпаясь, поднимает руку, на которой только что довольно-таки удобно спал. Стараясь не упустить шанс, Стайлз тотчас перекатывается на бок и, устраиваясь поудобнее, довольно вздыхает, когда его в ответ обнимают и притягивают поближе к себе.  
На ближайшую ночь кошмары его точно не будут мучить, и никто не сможет разлучить их.

***

Утро Стайлз начинает с того, что, вскочив на Хейла и оседлав его бедра, приказывает сдаться. В сонное лицо Дерека направлены два пистолета, сложенные из пальцев, и вид у Стилински довольно-таки решительный. Кажется, (Дерек не мог разглядеть точно за горой одеял), на нем нет даже нижнего белья, однако на плечи наброшена присвоенная кожанка, а голову украшает все та же неизменная ковбойская шляпа, которую он, не пойми когда, умудрился стащить из злополучного клуба. Что-то похожее Хейл видел не более чем сутки назад, но сейчас грань с реальностью опасливо размывается, и он может лишь отмечать детали настоящего. Дерек не собирался выяснять, из какого сексшопа тот ее первоначально достал, однако, когда Стайлз решительно проезжается бедрами по его паху сквозь одеяло, явно призывая к активным действиям, все вопросы разом теряют свою актуальность. Уперев «дуло» пистолета к горлу Хейла, Стилински наклонился ниже и, довольно улыбаясь, неспешно проводит кончиком языка от ключицы вверх, оглаживая то пульсирующую вену, то щеку Дерека. Он делает так еще раз, прежде чем увернуться от объятий и, перекатившись через всю кровать, вскакивает с другой стороны. Теперь Дерек стопроцентно видит, что на Стилински ничего нет, а решительность так и хлещет из него через край.  
Стайлз самодовольно качает бедрами, продолжая играть свою роль, прицеливаясь из недо-пистолетов в Хейла, и неспешно ведет плечами, усмехаясь на свои действия лишь уголками рта. В тот же миг, будто бы сойдя с ума, Стайлз резко вскидывает руки вверх, начиная одновременно с этим безудержно подпрыгивать на месте и изображать какую-то пародию на танец, умудряясь покачивать тазом и выбрасывать руки под всевозможными углами во все стороны. Играясь и пародируя непонятно что, Стилински кривляется и делает вид, что он вовсе не хочет заводить Дерека прямо с утра, однако злобно блеснувшие глаза доказывали абсолютно другое.  
Миг – и Стайлз распластан по полу, в то время как Хейл самозабвенно вылизывает его живот, зло прикусывая выпирающие тазовые косточки. Стилински даже думал изобразить из себя недотрогу, но когда пальцы Дерека коснулись его чуть ниже подобравшейся мошонки, он смог лишь прикусить костяшки пальцев, вмиг выронив «пистолет» на ковер гостиничного номера.  
Раунд был выигран со всеми почестями и раздачей призов.

***

Утром в подворотне сыро и пахнет мочой, но также вклинивается запах еще чего-то тошнотворного. Кеды насквозь мокрые и хлюпают, и когда Стайлз пытается подняться по стенке вверх, стирая руки о крошащийся кирпич, буквально спустя мгновение оседает обратно. Ноги не держат к чертям. Ладони все в кирпичной крошке, глубоко засевшей в кожном покрове. Пальцы на ногах, спрятанные в порванных на большом пальце носках, кажется, скрючились, и расслоились из-за длительного пребывания в воде. Вроде бы, это называется мацерацией*, припоминает Стайлз пройденный курс медицины, и от этого становится только хуже.  
Он не может вспомнить, как трясущимися руками набирает сообщение, чуть ли не три буквы С.О.С, или же как пытается позвонить с практически разряженной трубки, но последнее, на что Стилински обращает внимание – хлопнувшая дверца полицейской машины. А затем на то, что он внутри этого безликого чудища.

Ему безумно стыдно перед отцом, он готов сгореть от стыда за самого себя. От него не несет алкоголем, про наркотики тем более нечего говорить. На Стилински вчерашняя одежда, а на рукаве правой руки засохшая темными кругами кровь, словно за него хватались в спасительном жесте, напоследок. Стайлз, правда, надеется, что он ничего не натворил, потому что в любом случае он даже не сможет оправдать себя, но когда отец приносит чашку с какао и ставит на стол перед ним, все становится лучше.  
Тремор проходит, а ходившие вверх-вниз челюсти больше не грозят откусить его завравшийся язык. Завтрашние мечты загораются новым светом, когда старший Стилински контролирует, чтобы сын не утонул, и заботливо стирает пятно крови из-под носа. Ему повезло, что на подсознательном уровне Стайлз умудрился набрать номер отца, а не пресловутые девять-один-один. Стилински не помнит что, не может осознать, почему его так стремительно увезли из подворотни, но он точно знает, что с ним стало бы, если бы его забрал дежурный патруль. Стайлз понимает, что обязан отцу по гроб, и не только свой. В подсознании грустными глазами на него смотрит мать, в то время как он сам утирает скопившуюся в уголках глаз влагу.  
Сидя на кухне, друг напротив друга, они с отцом какое-то время молчат, после чего Джон поднимается и, поцеловав сына в лоб, тихо прикрывает за собой дверь, вновь возвращаясь на дежурство. Стайлзу нечего сказать, или наоборот, чересчур много, настолько, что он даже не знает, какие подобрать слова. Под его ногтями видны темные следы от запекшейся крови, а он не помнит даже, где в их доме находится ванна с заветным кусочком мыла. Направо по коридору? Вверх по лестнице?  
В итоге, весь день Стилински проводит дома, лежа на кровати и думая о том, что все совсем не то, чем кажется. Стайлз пропускает пары в академии и даже не берется делать курсовую, которая горит дедлайном. Он игнорирует звонки друзей и пропускает сообщения от невероятной Лидии Мартин, которая спрашивает, почему он не зашел к ней после учебы. Он не открывает почту и даже не поднимается для того, чтобы включить свет, когда темнота за окном сжирает всю его комнату. Закрыв глаза, Стайлз пытается вспомнить, с чего все началось, почему он оказался в этой треклятой подворотне, в которой все закончилось.  
Но, кажется, он так не насколько не приблизился к правде.

* Мацерация – размягчение и набухание тканей в результате длительного воздействия жидкости.

**Глава 3.**

В этот раз за рулем сидел Хейл, и они ехали на машине Дерека, черной, как ночь. Только небеса отливали на капоте и по всему корпусу фиолетовым, пурпурным цветом. Автострада, пестреющая огнями, иногда мелькала сбоку, за домами, прячась по соседним улицам. Мимо них с разницей в каждые пять минут проносились рекламные щиты, зазывающие яркими надписями и забивающие головы потребителей ненужной информацией. Ночной колорит лизал корпус Камаро (чертова марка Шевроле, которую Стилински еле сумел запомнить), стараясь заманить к себе и заставить слиться со своей ночной стаей, сворой Диких Гончих. Кажется, они опаздывали уже на чертовых сорок минут, хотя именно эти парни славились своей пунктуальностью и всегда приходили вовремя.  
Грудь Стайлза перечеркивал ремень безопасности, а на заднем сидении гремели бутылки с жидким и огненным содержимым. Стилински развязно рассмеялся над очередной шуткой радиоведущего и откинулся на сиденье, съезжая ниже, чем позволял вольготно застегнутый ремень, уткнувшись коленями в приборную панель. Шевроле, тихо и довольно урча, продолжала ехать вверх в гору, подстраиваясь под любое движение рук управляющего ей хозяина, избегая ухабов и неровностей гористой местности. Подарок для Скотта, который Стилински подготовил заранее, даже более чем за месяц, гордо лежал рядом с пакетами, набитыми едой, занимая целое сиденье, мерцая в свете мелькающих мимо фонарных огней, встречающихся раз в тридцать секунд. Радио тихо шелестело ненавязчивые песни, а Дерек довольно улыбался и вел машину к месту назначения. Кажется, в банальных бабских романах, которыми так и пестрят прилавки на каждом углу, это называют идиллией, или делают приписку в конце: «жили долго и счастливо».  
За окнами мелькали деревья, росшие на обочине трассы. Невиданная роскошь для жителей Нью-Йорка покоряла землю за пределами города везде, где хотела. Хотя МакКолл и жил в паре районов от того места, где предпочитал обитать Хейл, именно Скотту приспичило снять коттеджный дом на окраине города и пригласить туда всех своих знакомых. Да, двадцать пять случается раз в жизни, но это не повод затаскивать друзей не пойми куда!  
Стайлзу казалось, что они едут уже всю ночь. Улицы менялись лишь табличками с названиями на углах да мелькающими вывесками, машина шуршала по гравию, а Дерек, кажется, что-то тихо напевал в такт голосу, льющемуся из радио. Стайлз внимательно окинул его взглядом и хмыкнул, откидывая голову назад, расслабляясь и вновь смотря на мелькающие огни автострады, на которую они вновь свернули около минуты назад. Время в дороге проносилось незаметно, но даже несмотря на то, что Дерек срезал углы и ехал обходными путями, они добирались гораздо дольше, чем следовало бы. Вряд ли Стайлз вспомнит этот момент в старости и назовет это идеальным днем в их отношениях, но на данный момент музыка убаюкивала, а трясучка, наоборот, не казалась тошнотворной и успокаивала.  
Мимо мелькнул еще один рекламный щит, призывающий спасать природу. Спустя минуту появился и промчался прочь другой, провозглашающий принять веру господню и следовать за ней везде. После третьего Стайлз облегченно вздохнул, увидев огни коттеджного дома.  
Когда они приехали на место празднования, Стайлз одним прыжком выбрался из машины и, схватив подарок с заднего сиденья, умчался прочь от стоянки, устремляясь навстречу лучшему другу. Почти мгновенно его озарила вспышка, и Скотт счастливо засмеялся, стискивая Стайлза в своих крепких объятиях.  
На тех запоминающихся полароидных карточках, которые одну за другой снимала Кира, застывали счастливые лица и слегка скошенное её парня, которого от души поздравлял Стайлз. Вот он вручает другу огромный подарок, затем щелчок, вспышка, и на следующем Стилински уже макает друга лицом в торт. Через кадр Скотт несется с куском этого самого торта за другом.  
Это целый альбом застывших лиц, это их поколение.  
На протяжении всего вечера Стилински танцевал и пил, пил и танцевал. Типичное поведение подростка возраста больше восемнадцати и меньше двадцати пяти лет. Вряд ли Стайлз помнил, на что (да и ради чего) он рассчитывал, танцуя весь вечер напролет на дне рождения лучшего друга. Веселья ради? Или прихоти? Но то, как Лидия поджимала губы явно из-за того, чтобы сдержать усмешку, а Кира танцевала рядом с ним, развратно виляя задом и кидая взгляды на Скотта из-за плеча – стоило похвал. Стайлз помнил, как он вливался в общий ритм с Юкимурой и то, как они вместе бесстыже двигались в одном ритме вплоть до того момента, пока Скотт не оттащил свою девушку подальше, а Стайлз лишь горестно причитал ей вслед, театрально держась за сердце. Он помнил, как пил бокал за бокалом, а Дерек лишь молча наблюдал за этим и отводил взгляд в сторону, окидывая толпу подростков вокруг. Стайлз выпивал очередной бокал и вздыхал, продолжая пританцовывать в такт любой мелодии, игравшей на вечеринке. Казалось, что он, Стилински, звезда танцпола, и даже не стоило бы заказывать стриптизерш, ведь он мог зажечь покруче любой из них.

Стайлз не мог признаться в тот вечер, что каждая песня, которая оседала в его голове и крутилась до того момента, как ди-джей не переключал ее, была его любимой и связанной с Хейлом. Слушая каждую из них, он мог составить свой собственный плейлист, топ-десять.  
Эта играла в туалете, когда Стилински в первый раз отсосал Хейлу. Следующий трек звучал в голове Стайлза чаще, чем любая песня из заунывного списка композиций на плеере – его включали днем в той кафешке, в которой они заседали, когда у Стилински было мало пар, а Дерек брал перерыв с работы. Пометка, Стайлз до сих пор не знал, где работал Хейл, но он не был ему женой, чтобы отчитывать в неверности или малом уровне дохода. Практически каждую из этих песен можно было записать в популярный треклист, под который готовы отжигать толпы перепивших подростков. Почти каждую из этих песен можно было связать с Дереком, мать его, Хейлом. Любую, лишь бы она играла снова, и снова, и снова.

Стайлз сомневался, помнит ли Хейл тот вечер, но от воспоминаний у него до сих пор сводило руки и учащалось сердцебиение, вызывая смутные ассоциации в голове. Будто он Элизабет, увидевшая голого мистера Дарси, выходящего во всей красе из озера. 

Стилински подогнул ногу под себя и отстегнул ремень безопасности, пока они парковались рядом с домом, который снял МакКолл для празднования своего дня рождения. Сидя на переднем сидении машины, Стайлз смущенно барабанил по панели перед собой и усмехался краем рта.  
– Дерек, не хотел выдавать себя с потрохами, но все же…  
Стайлз нервно начал щелкать пальцами правой руки, пытаясь привлечь к себе еще больше внимания. Кажется, это абсурдно, стараться поговорить с человеком, умудряясь при этом не смотреть ему в глаза, выражаясь одним языком жестов. Стайлз же мастер, который проигрывал все партии, совершив не так ход конем, умудряясь ничуть не расстраиваться такому глупому поражению. Зачем впадать в уныние, если у тебя не складывается вся жизнь, хах.  
– В общем, к черту все эти девчачьи разговоры, – Стайлз выдохнул и посмотрел в глаза Дереку, полностью поворачивая голову в его сторону, – кажется, ты мне больше, чем нравишься.  
В свете огней глаза Хейла светились неестественным светом, отливая красно-желтым, хотя Стайлз мог поклясться, что все огни в машине выключены, и никакой свет уличных фонарей не мог дать такой отблеск на радужке. Он видел свое отражение в дрожащих бликах, в них он казался таким маленьким и ничтожным, что пора было ретироваться.  
Стилински был уверен, что Дерек не помнил этого переломного момента в жизни Стайлза. Но он был убежден в том, что досконально запомнил то, как изменились черты лица Хейла, он готов был дать обет, что запомнил каждую эмоцию и то, как тогда тот рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
– И это все, ради чего ты мялся столько времени и не разговаривал со мной всю дорогу?  
Хейл был абсолютно спокоен и мягко улыбался, будто подтверждая свои слова. Стайлзу же казалось, что прямо сейчас он сумел бы получить абсолютно все, что пожелал. Но этого явно было недостаточно.  
В тот самый миг Стайлзу хотелось кричать и выдирать себе волосы. Хотелось кататься по асфальту и сдирать кожу в кровь так, чтобы мельчайшие частицы въелись в землю и растворились в ней навсегда. Чувства, одолевшие его, были сродни грядущей панической атаке, поэтому Стайлз открыл окно, чтобы впустить в салон побольше воздуха. Вдох-выдох-вдох, и только после этого Стилински вновь ощутил мягкость кожаного сиденья и слишком туго зашнурованный шнурок на левом кеде. Он упорно смотрел в темноту за машинным стеклом и пересчитывал звезды, каждую, одну за другой, ровно до того момента, как его руку накрыла чужая, теплая, безумно родная. Стайлз мог поцеловать библейское издание и клятвенно пообещать самому себе, что он не помнил, чем все закончилось в тот самый миг, и как конкретно оно началось: поцелуй, признания, или же он просто вручил подарок Скотту и нажрался в хлам. События того вечера слились в единую прямую и записались поверх пластинки, поверх костей, крутящихся в ту ночь на заезженном граммофоне.  
Стилински знал лишь одно – танцевать на переднем сидении прихоти ради не всегда удобно. Даже если по радио играет любимая музыка, которой ты отдаешься, как чертов психопат.  
Стайлз элементарно не мог вспомнить, танцевал ли он до упада в доме друга, крутясь как пластинка в проигрывателе, или же извивался на заднем сидении, прося о большем, умоляя с безумным выражением лица о продолжении пира, банкета, который он сам же и закатил. Он всего лишь пытался привлечь к себе внимание Хейла, или же нет, не просил об этом. Стайлз не мог забыть, как все вокруг расступались, когда он, расшибая лоб, извивался всем телом под музыку, лишь бы на него смотрели, и лишь для того, чтобы он смог танцевать вновь.  
Дерек тогда подошёл к нему и спросил, как у Стайлза дела. Стилински лишь пожал плечами и продолжил танцевать, стараясь не расплескать ром в бокале, заботливо подсунутым виновником торжества. Он был уверен, что Хейл и без него знает, как у кого дела, когда весь танцпол был наполнен подростками, играла громкая музыка, заглушая басы и давя на уши. Стайлз мог лишь развернуться к нему спиной в танце и вольготно откинуться назад, доверяясь. Будто все так и должно было быть, а не являлось глупой импровизацией.  
В тот вечер они танцевали, постоянно танцевали, даже без опущенных окон Стайлзу казалось, что через щель в раме он мог видеть далеко за пределами вселенной, которая расширялась и заканчивалась там, где снова начиналась темнота машины, и вновь распространяясь за ее пределы, создавая замкнутый круг.  
И это была основная причина, по которой не стоило так рано ехать домой.

**Глава 4.**

Стайлз лишь заливается смехом и затыкает себе рот ладонью, в то время как Дерек уверенно тащит его через дикие заросли. На улице уже темно, и лишь компании подростков, загулявшие допоздна, активно кричат из-за кустов и машут яркими флагами с пятьюдесятью звездами в левом углу. На улице хоть глаз выколи, ни черта не видно, и лишь жимолость колет голые щиколотки, напоминая об опрометчивом решении надеть кеды и пренебречь при этом носками. Стилински ведет и слегка шатает, он будто кипит изнутри первородным огнем, загораясь и обжигая вокруг себя все, к чему прикасается. Стайлз закашливается и спотыкается о какой-то чертов сук, буквально вываливаясь из кустов в заботливо подставленные руки, не успевая удивиться такому повороту событий. Земля перед глазами делает практически мертвую петлю, словно Стайлз стоит на палубе корабля и кричит, чтобы Джек держал его и не отпускал никогда. Он хрюкает себе под нос и думает, как, наверное, забавно выглядел бы с распростертыми руками, распятый, как бабочка на булавке. Он поднимает взгляд и пытается сфокусироваться на подбородке Хейла, отмечая, что качка вокруг постепенно прекращается.  
– Что мы тут забыли…  
Стайлз не успевает договорить предложение, когда замирает посреди поляны, так и не ослабив хватку на чужих руках. Небо, распростершееся прямо перед ним, вокруг него, вмиг озаряется миллионом огней, рассыпаясь искрами и окрашивая все вокруг разноцветными мазками. Стайлз ошеломленно открывает рот и делает шаг вперед, когда оглушительные взрывы шумят, один за одним рассекая ночное небо и затухающими каплями стекая вниз, умирая, затихая. Стилински восхищенно хватает воздух ртом, резко и порывисто, как при асфиксии, и отрывается от своего занятия лишь для того, чтобы обернуться к Дереку и восхищенно прошептать:  
– Ты все-таки помнишь!  
Вновь отворачивается обратно и радостно, как ребенок, встречает каждый залп салюта восторженными воплями. Будь у него ракетница и флаг, Стилински бы и сам не отказался запустить пару залпов салюта и присоединиться к всеобщему веселью, заживо сгорая от радости.  
Дерек, конечно же, помнит, как много для него (Стайлза, естественно), значит это лето.

***

Они были огнем.  
В ночь, когда Дерек впервые пригласил Стайлза к себе, казалось, на все вокруг было наплевать. В этот раз это было нечто иное, событие, которое нужно обвести красным маркером в висящем на стене календаре и праздновать на протяжении всей жизни из года в год. Это был не пресловутый дайнер, и не кафе при общаге, в котором предпочитал ошиваться Стилински. Отнюдь нет.  
Это был огромный лофт, большую часть пространства которого занимало… ничто. Высокие стены с каменной кладкой, державшие на себе мощные плиты потолка, соединялись в огромную бетонную коробку, разделяясь лишь маленькой дверью и большими окнами с грязными стеклами, сквозь которые было видно соседние здания. Помещение было пустым и гулким. Хотя каким еще оно могло быть, если все пространство занимала лишь пара предметов, показывающая всем своим видом, что только благодаря им здесь кто-то живет. Одна кровать, диван, стол и кухня. Больше, к сожалению, или к радости, не на что было смотреть.  
Пока Хейл копался по карманам и пытался найти ключи, Стилински прижался к нему сзади и повис на шее, напевая что-то отстранённое, стараясь как угодно скрыть чувство волнительного предвкушения. Но когда Дерек скинул его с себя на пороге, Стайлз болезненно шикнул и осел на пол, ударяясь об бетон сразу всеми конечностями. Спина болела из-за постоянно скрюченного состояния, в котором он проводил большую часть своего времени, строча конспекты или анализируя поведение определенного круга людей, а в голове до сих пор будто шептал голос Лидии, убеждающий его, что все это фальшь, и Стилински всячески пытался избавиться от него.  
Краем уха Стайлз отметил, как легко и одним движением Хейл отодвинул огромную железную дверь. Он хотел посмеяться и сравнить Дерека с Халком, как минимум, но в одно мгновение из него выбили весь воздух. Он, будто в замедленной съемке, под водой, помотал головой, в тот миг как Дерек схватил его за шкирку и, подняв, припечатав к двери. Стилински лишь возмущенно открыл рот и запоздало попытался взмахнуть руками, пока Хейл уверенно орудовал на его личной территории, обтираясь об него и доверительно целуя в открытую шею.  
Стайлз не был уверен в том, что он отвечает за хоть какую-то часть тела в своем нынешнем положении, когда его повело, а руки расслабленно опустились на плечи Дерека.  
Он отчетливо помнил, как податливо всхлипывал, пока его тащили до комнаты. Стайлз смутно припоминал, как с него снимали ботинки и наскоро расстегивали молнию на джинсах, чтобы хотя бы спустить их до бедер вместе с трусами и обхватить рукой твердо стоявший член. Стилински с румянцем может прикинуть, что не помнит, как ему отсасывали и как он без зазрения совести подмахивал, когда его брали на той самой кровати, которую он заприметил с самого начала. Кровать, кстати, была внушительного размера, и Стайлз это одобрял.  
Оставалось лишь надеяться, что после него на спинке той самой кровати не появится одна лишняя засечка.  
У него были сомнения насчет Дерека, но, когда сквозь свои всхлипы Стайлз признался, что ему не все равно, это что-нибудь, да значило. По крайней мере, он мог так предполагать.  
Спустя сорок минут, когда они оба, вспотевшие и вымотанные, лежали посредине кровати, Стилински еще раз провел кончиками пальцев по руке Хейла и сыто выдохнул воздух сквозь зубы.  
– Дурак. Я же говорил, что никогда не буду скучать по тебе.  
Довольно перекатившись на живот, Стайлз хитро подмигнул и сощурился. Он полагал, что это нельзя было знать наверняка, так продумывать все заранее, но все равно рассчитывал, что те мосты, которые он сжег только что, осветят ему дорогу домой.  
Они были огнем, фейерверками, которые погасли слишком рано.

***

Когда затухают последние огни, отблески на фоне ночного неба, Стайлз довольно выдыхает и оборачивается к Дереку. Тот, как зачинщик этого незапланированного торжества, стоит в стороне и довольно улыбается, ловя каждое движение и внимательно следя за Стилински. Иногда Хейл напоминает Стайлзу затаившегося зверя, выжидающей удобной минуты, удачного момента для того, чтобы совершить смертоносную атаку. И в такие мгновения кажется, что он был бы весьма не прочь подставить ему под удар свою шею.  
Стилински неспешно подходит ближе и, закинув руки Дереку на шею, лениво прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь только уголками рта:  
– И что же следует дальше, мистер Сурово-Укради-Меня и Притащи-Смотреть-Салют?  
Дерек улыбается так, что Стилински думает, что у него свело мышцы лица, на что Хейл лишь подцепляет его за шлевки джинсов и притягивает ещё ближе, еле слышно выдыхая на ухо:  
– Надеюсь, ты не будешь против отметить этот праздник _после_ только со мной, а не в компании друзей и барбекю, так ведь?  
Стайлз задумчиво качается на мысках и усмехается прежде, чем поднять взгляд.  
– Мы обмотаемся ленточками и покрасим наши шары под цвет флага, или же будем отмечать сексуальную революцию*?  
– Именно так, Стилински.  
И после этой фразы Стайлз понимает, что он чертовски влип.

***

Утром Стайлз довольно потягивается в чересчур большой для одного человека кровати и, покосившись в сторону, в тот же миг насторожено замирает. Кажется, вчера он был слишком откровенным и мог сказануть что-то лишнее, но та часть кровати, на которой не были раскиданы его длинные конечности, еще была теплой. Еще Стилински отметил, что со стороны второй части лофта, оттуда, где, как он смутно припоминал, находилась кухня, долетали чудесные запахи жареных тостов и чего-то невероятно вкусного, если можно было судить только по запаху.  
Спросонья перевернувшись на живот и еще раз прогнувшись в спине, разгоняя остатки дремы, Стайлз резким движением сел в постели и неспешно размял затекшую шею. Отогнав от себя каждодневный вопрос «что, если?» и одним плавным движением поднявшись с кровати, Стилински прошлепал босыми ступнями по холодному кафелю в сторону предполагаемой кухни.  
Успев мимолетом заглянуть в ванную комнату, Стайлз едва слышно прошел в помещение, отданное под своеобразную «кухню» и тихо прижался со спины к Хейлу, стараясь не отвлекать его от готовки. Не обращая на это внимания, Дерек лишь что-то довольно промычал и убрал с плиты идеальную яичницу, которая оказалась как раз готовой к подаче на стол. Выключив по очереди рычажки на плите, он все также неспешно накрыл на стол и разложил еду по тарелкам, стараясь передвигаться как можно более плавно с грузом за своей спиной.  
В то утро Стайлз оказался настолько честным, что чуть не сболтнул лишнего. Снова. Опять.  
Он не смог проглотить ком в горле и переварить ту мысль, что ему явно не хватало такой компании с утра, что это не может быть заменено чем-либо иным, и что именно этого недоставало ему на протяжении всей прошедшей жизни. Поэтому, добровольно заткнувшись, Стилински сел за высокий стол и притянул к себе предложенную тарелку, сразу же набивая рот божественной яичницей и не позволяя себе сболтнуть лишнего.  
Он знал, что не первый у Дерека, и лучше он никогда не узнает, что было до него. Пусть все мысли сейчас, да и не только, были только о Хейле, но того тепла, которым была заполнена комната, не хотелось лишаться. Стилински был готов задать тысячу и один вопрос, касающийся не только его, и он надеялся, что Хейл поймет, о чем он. И Стилински был весьма не прочь задать их вслух, если бы его не отвлекали божественные запахи их первого совместного завтрака, так заботливо приготовленного для Стайлза с утра. Он бы высказал все свои вопросы и недоверия вслух, но явно не сейчас, не при такой обстановке.  
Если Дерек позволит ему это.

***

После того, как Хейл выводит его на поляну, где уже давно собрались все, Стайлз притягивает его за руку к себе, и почти по-змеиному шепчет, что тот не должен был врать. Дерек лишь довольно улыбается и отпускает его руку, проходя в центр действия. Стилински провожает его взглядом, и в тот же миг радостно смеется, устремляясь к Лидии, которая машет ему в знак приветствия стаканом, где явно плещется что-то высокоградусное.  
Весь вечер Стайлз смеется и празднует День Независимости той страны, в которой он провел всю свою чертову жизнь. Он пьет, радуется, и отводит взгляд, когда случайно сталкивается взглядом с Хейлом. Смотря в сторону, он улыбается и шутит с Лидией, стараясь не отвлекаться на детали, и каждые три минуты отпивает из бокала. Стайлз это не афиширует, но, черт побери, это же пытка – говорить с тем, кого ты любил, особенно когда ты чертовски пьян.  
Стайлз, видимо, упускает какой-то важный момент в их разговоре, поэтому, когда на его плечо опускается ладонь, слишком тяжелая для того, чтобы быть женской, он возмущенно вскидывает руки вверх и вскрикивает. Стилински настолько привык жить в своем одиночестве, что заход на личную территорию считает чем-то выходящим за рамки приличия, даже несмотря на то, что это была бывшая любовь и богиня всей его жизни. Стайлз ошарашенно смотрит на руку Лидии, с безупречным маникюром и тяжелым кольцом на безымянном пальце (о нем он еще успеет спросить позже), когда его плечо ощутимо сжимают.  
– Мне жаль, я не имел в виду ничего подобного, – он пытается отшутиться, но его сразу же прерывают.  
– Но вы встречаетесь? – Лидия поднимает бровь и утвердительно хмыкает в такт своим словам.  
Стайлз может лишь в немом вопросе раскрыть рот и повернуться в сторону Дерека, чтобы встретить его нечитаемый взгляд в ответ, и нервно сглатывает. Он слишком долго был молодым и одиноким, не считая секса ради развлечения, что теперь даже не может сформулировать ответ на данный вопрос. Стилински выдыхает через нос, сводит брови к переносице и выпячивая грудь вперед, уверенно смотря на Мартин:  
– А разве похоже, что нет?  
Кажется, он вмиг стал из растерянного пьяницы самоуверенным петухом. И в данный момент, смотря на картину рук своих и наслаждаясь повисшей над поляной тишиной, Стайлз понимает, что этот раунд остается за ним.

***

Когда его запихнули в салон и насильно проводили до дома, Стилински понимал, что он не имеет права голоса и вообще не может возражать на эти действия. Поэтому, когда его оставили около порога и настойчиво убедили никуда больше не ходить, Стайлз, как китайский болванчик, кивал головой на каждое слово.  
Провожая черную, обтекаемую тенями машину своего нового парня взглядом, Стайлз удрученно вздохнул. В ночь на четвертое июля, в полном мраке, он уже начинал скучать по нему.  
И все равно он не переставал задаваться вопросом, что это лето значило для Дерека. И значило ли что-то вообще.

* отсылка к музыкальной группе «7669», в название которой включены год объявления независимости США (1776) и год сексуальной революции (1969).

**Глава 5.**

Ему кажется, что еще ни одна работа до этого не высасывала столько сил и желаний.  
Устало проморгавшись и отодвинувшись от стола, Стайлз оторвался от ноутбука и зевнул, стараясь унять сонливость. Кажется, он провел больше четырех часов в скрюченном состоянии, из-за чего все тело задеревенело и не хотело показывать хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Устало потерев ладонью слипающиеся глаза, Стилински потянулся и, блаженно улыбаясь, захлопнул крышку ноутбука, погружая комнату в приятный глазу полумрак.  
Оттолкнувшись ногами и проехав на стуле еще полметра, поелозив ножками по скрипучему паркету дольше, чем следовало бы, Стилински одним движением перебрался на кровать и уже оттуда, один за другим, скинул оба носка на пол и стянул штаны, вытягиваясь на одеяле. Голова гудела, а голоса до сих пор тревожили его и кричали на разные лады.  
Протянув руку к тумбочке, Стайлз наощупь нашел полосочку конвалюты* и, выдавив пару таблеток себе на ладонь, закинул их разом в рот. Лекарство нехотя скатилось по пересохшей гортани в пищепровод, и Стайлз мог только надеяться, что сегодня ему удастся поспать больше трех часов. Откинувшись на подушке, он нашарил рукой телефон, оставленный на полу несколькими часами ранее, и завел будильник на стандартные семь утра.  
Ему оставалось отучиться всего месяц и получить нужные рекомендации для поступления в Куантико, и все – прощай, бывшая жизнь. Промаявшись еще около получаса, крутясь на кровати и сбивая к чертям одеяло, Стилински все же сумел погрузиться в тревожный сон.

Стайлз выдыхает через нос и прикрывает глаза, когда в его голове раздается мелодия. На улице все еще темно, и даже ранние рассветы, которые тревожат его все лето, не озаряют небо на горизонте. Стилински вновь слышит знакомые мотивы и поворачивает голову вбок, понимая, что обои в его съемной комнате совсем другие. Колыбельная из детства, которую напевали, лишь бы он заснул и не слышал тех ужасных вещей, которые были ему еще непонятны, вновь вернулась и тревожит его.  
Как тогда, давно-далеко, он смаргивает ненужную жидкость, скопившуюся в уголках глаз и встает с кровати, направляясь прочь из комнаты. Нежный голос, с хрипотцой и присвистом, поет знакомые слова, заставляя погружаться в сон с каждой минутой все глубже, но только не сейчас. Нежные пальцы, ласково скользящие по волосам, знакомые руки, заботливо прикрывающие одеялом, как иллюзией купола, защитой от внешнего мира. Те самые любящие руки, исчерченные венами и проколотые катетерами, по которым текла так называемая живительная жидкость, гладят его по щеке.  
Только вот она, эта чертова жидкость, именуемая дорогостоящими препаратами, нихера не помогла.  
Он спускается по ступеням вниз, в холл, минуя злосчастную гостиную, посреди которой замер силуэт в черном, и идет к выходу из дома. Свет из открытой нараспашку двери режет чувствительные глаза, но Стайлз даже не пытается прикрыть их рукой.  
Выбора нет.  
В тот день казалось, что умерло все вокруг. Не пели ранние птицы, почтальон не привез почту, а телефон молчал в гробовой тишине дома. В тот день Джон постарел на несколько лет, будто в мгновение ока, как по щелчку отстрелянной гильзы. На его висках появилась седина, настолько ненастоящая, что казалось, будто столетние зеленые леса припорошило первым снегом, а идеально выбритое лицо сморщилось, как испорченный фрукт под лучами солнца. Кожа была словно желтой на фоне чернильного смокинга, тонкой, как папиросная бумага. Стайлз видел все вены, наблюдал за тем, как трясется кадык на каждом вздохе, как из опухших глаз скатываются невероятно прозрачные влажные капли. В тот день Стайлз поклялся, что больше не допустит, чтобы отец так выглядел.  
Смотря на то, как с каждым мгновение гроб оказывается на десяток сантиметров ниже уровня земли, Стайлз проглатывал рвущиеся всхлипы и лишь молча мял рукав пиджака отца. Священник зачитывал молитву над мертвым телом, гремя о грусти, раскаяние и вечном покое. Голоса, шумевшие в голове Стайлза до этого времени, затихли в тот же миг, как первая горсть земли приземлилась с глухим стуком на деревянную крышку гроба.  
Он умер вместе с ними. Он с трудом отрывал от этого завораживающего зрелища глаза, но это стоило того.

На лекциях Стайлза трясет. Он понимает, что такими темпами не сдаст ничего, даже досрочно. У него трясутся руки, и он пропускает важные слова, которые диктует преподаватель. Единственное, чему Стилински рад – больше не надо проходить злосчастную практику.  
Он глотает одну таблетку за другой до тех пор, пока его сокурсник не грозит выписать штраф за нарушение дозировки рецептурного препарата. Стайлз лишь отмахивается и смеется. Люди с его потока не имеют таких полномочий, да и вряд ли будут когда-либо. Он создает впечатление пассивного человека, который умеючи скрывает свою агрессию под толстой броней. Только это не производит ни на кого впечатления.  
До ночи он засиживается над «Охотником на людей» и понимает, что все идет не так, когда за окном слышит шум поливочной машины, а сквозь тонкие шторы дребезжит рассвет. Он попал в болванку и вряд ли сможет что-то сделать с этим.  
Стайлз сомневается, что выбрал для себя то, что надо.  
Портрет преступника надо сдать уже через две недели, защита через четыре, а он все еще только топчется в самом начале и изводит кучу времени на литературу и статьи, которые его ни к чему не приводят. Кажется, он поглощает больше информации, чем может усвоить, и Стайлз не уверен, что даже половина из нее хоть как-то ему поможет.  
На прошлой неделе Стилински все время ошивался с судебными экспертами, и даже пару раз сумел выбить себе место на их практике, шляясь по местам преступлений или зависая с парнями в морге. Он готов был поселиться у них, пока Стайлза не припугнули, что с такими наклонностями полицейский департамент явно может заинтересоваться его личностью.  
В тот же вечер он еще раз перечитывает биографию Ресслера и Дугласа*, забывая о том, что последний раз ел только в обед, да и то на бегу в заведение у ворот Академии. К Лидии он заглядывал, наверное, только на прошлой неделе, о встречах с Дереком он тем более не мог вспомнить. В последний раз, когда Стайлз пытался с ним связаться, трубку взяла Эрика и ласково пропела, что Хейлу сейчас не до него. Стилински не стал выяснять, с каких пор она записалась в секретарши к Дереку, однако старательно игнорировал последующие телефонные звонки с того же номера на протяжении всего вечера. Стайлз надел наушники и забился в угол кровати, предварительно выключив свет в комнате, когда услышал под окнами общежития знакомые звуки работающей выхлопной трубы.  
На один вечер ему стало жить легче.

Когда наступает пятница, Стайлз еле дожидается конца занятий и срывается с места ровно в момент, как стрелки пересекают нужный временной отрезок. Не обращая внимания на оклик преподавателя, впустую разбившийся о его спину, он мчится до метро и уже оттуда, трясясь весь путь от предвкушения, буквально долетает до кафе.  
На часах не час пик, но народу в заведении достаточно. Стайлз с грустью отмечает, что его излюбленное место занято какой-то парой воркующих голубков. Окидывая взглядом заведение, он довольно улыбается, отмечая, что Мартин сидит на своем месте и разговаривает по сотовому. Она улыбается ему уголками губ и кивком отмечает то, что рядом с ней свободно. Стилински лавирует по залу лучше любого заправского официанта и садится на диван напротив девушки. Она осматривает его с ног до головы и довольно кивает, знаками показывая, что ему следует подождать. Стайлз согласно улыбается и достает ноутбук из сумки одновременно с тем, как официантка ставит перед ним стакан с кофе. Кажется, этот день еще имеет шанс на хорошее завершение.  
Спустя четверть часа, когда Лидия кладет трубку, Стилински теряет всю уверенность в себе. Сидя в кафе, Стайлз ловит себя на том, что он уже добрых десять минут разглядывает носки своих ботинок, абстрагируясь от всего мира. Кофе, принесенный сразу же, как он сюда пришел, остыл, и пенка осела по краям чашки, в то время как сахар нерастворенными кусками лежал на дне. На открытом ноутбуке мигало окошечко с принятыми сообщениями, а черточка, поставленная в самом начале доклада, сиротливо мигала в одиночестве на полностью пустой странице. Проклятая грусть рвала и заполняла его изнутри.  
Не говоря ни слова, Мартин потянулась ближе и развернула ноутбук к себе, изогнув бровь в немом вопросе. Она еще раз посмотрела на Стайлза, отмечая его мятую рубашку, синяки под глазами и потрескавшиеся губы. Затем перевела взгляд на испорченный, остывший кофе и обреченно выдохнула:  
– Стилински, почему у тебя все не так, как у всех, – Лидия захлопывает лэптоп и сдвигает его в сторону, – собирайся. Обсудим все, что тебе так горело, у меня.  
Встряхивая головой, Стайлз не говорит ни слова, лишь молча сгребает свои вещи обратно в сумку и идет следом за направляющейся к выходу Мартин, понимая, что теперь ему точно не отвертеться от разговора. 

На следующий же день Стайлз вызванивает Скотта и уже вечером напивается с ним в ближайшем к его работе пабе. Скотту уже месяц катастрофически не везет с работой: клиентов столько, что хоть не уходи домой, но доход с этого практически нулевой. Без каких-либо причин начальство задерживает выплаты, уходит от ответа и лишь подсовывает новых пациентов. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что вся клиентура, проходящая через его руки, попала в массовую катастрофу, и теперь МакКоллу вручную приходиться разбирать все вытекающие последствия.  
На Стайлзе темная рубашка цвета хаки и ветровка, небрежно брошенная на стул рядом. В ней удостоверение и пара смятых купюр номиналом в пятьдесят долларов, в правом нагрудном кармане презерватив, а во внутреннем, как раз напротив сердца, складной нож. В Нью-Йорке ты никогда не сможешь чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Как это и случается, когда пинты заменяются шотами, а друзья чокаются стаканами и заливают содержимое в себя, Скотт вновь вспоминает Эллисон. Стайлз машинально придвигает к себе очередную стопку и глушит её одним резким движением, и лишь тогда отстраненно вздыхает. Уже не один раз Стилински корил себя за произошедший случай хоть и понимал, что он не мог ничего поделать в сложившейся ситуации. Увы, но с каждым разом легче от этого не становилось.  
Когда на углу происходит вооруженное ограбление, Скотт и Эллисон счастливо выходят из кофейни. Буквально десять минут назад они пили свой кофе, черный американо без сахара для МакКолла и чудесный, ароматный латте с густой пенкой из молока для Арджент. Хлопает входная стеклянная дверь кафетерия и они выходят на улицу, радостно улыбаясь друг другу и держась за руки. Когда преступники выбегают из круглосуточного магазина на той стороне улицы, пара переходит дорогу. Когда на перекресток вылетает полицейская машина, у Эллисон перехватывает дыхание, и она испуганно выдыхает, а уголовники открывают огонь. Стакан с кофе разбивается о землю, куда минутой позже капают кроваво-красные капли. Стайлз, будучи еще только на третьем месяце обучения в Академии, приезжает со своей командой минутой позже после того, как сердце Арджент перестает биться.  
На лице Скотта порезы, а рубашка на правом боку окрашена в темно-алый цвет. Он ветеринар, до сих пор проходит обучение, и оказать первую помощь пострадавшим с огневым ранением не может.  
На пальце Эллисон блестит золотое кольцо. Они должны были пожениться. А вместо этого она лежит в луже крови с простреленной головой, умудрившись прикрыть собой вечного неудачника МакКолла.  
Стайлз идет по осколкам и не слышит вой сирен, ревущих за его спиной. Стилински замирает рядом с ними, не обращая внимания на то, как кадеты рядом с ним вяжут оставшегося в живых участника происшествия. На его груди нет даже защитного жилета, а рука в отчаянии сжимается на плече лучшего друга, который не выдерживает и начинает рыдать навзрыд. Скотт держит Эллисон за руку и заходится в плаче так, как Стилински никогда раньше не слышал.  
Стайлз понимает, что за это упущение Скотт не простит его никогда, пусть это даже и не его вина. МакКолл не сможет простить его ни под каким предлогом, каким бы он ему бро на протяжении всей жизни не был.  
Будущее Скотта – хоронить своими руками то лучшее, что только могло с ним произойти. 

Стайлз не помнит, как он пришел домой, или кто помог его туда довести. Он встает после полудня и понимает, что не только пропустил лекции по психологии, но и встречу с профессором. На экране его телефона около двадцати пропущенных звонков и на порядок больше значков с смс-оповещением. Во рту сухость, а в горле ощущение чего-то тухлого. Ему противно от самого себя.  
Остаток дня Стайлз проводит в одиночестве, запираясь в комнате. Он силится навести порядок, стараясь не думать о том, что все-таки подсознательно пытается избавиться от ненужной информации в голове, а не от слегка испачканной рубашки и пары старых носков. Стилински убирается на тумбочке и вычищает всю грязь из-под кровати, радуясь лишь тому, что к концу курса декан наконец-то понял, что к нему бессмысленно подселять кого-либо. Стайлз практически вылизывает всю комнату и отдраивает полы под звуки симфонического оркестра в собственной голове, совсем не беспокоясь по поводу того, что за доклад ему придется все-таки засесть и отчитаться за прогул перед профессором. Он садится за стол и, надев очки, начинает лихорадочно размышлять, с чего начать и как снова не закопаться в дебри ненужной ему информации. Стайлз судорожно пролистывает лекции ровно до того момента, как понимает, что последние минут десять его мозг абсолютно не воспринимал что-либо из прочитанного.  
Спустя полчаса ему все-таки приходится выйти из комнаты и тенью прокрадываться до кухни, морщась и закрывая нос рукавом толстовки. За порогом комнаты воняет хлоркой и чем-то сгоревшим. Стайлз считает, что нужно штрафовать всех тех неумех, которые хотя бы раз в три дня умудряются сжечь что-то на кухне. Разве из таких людей вырастут доблестные стражи порядка? Соорудив жалкое подобие бутерброда из тех остатков, которые он когда-то заблаговременно припас в холодильнике, Стайлз наливает себе в стакан воды из-под крана и возвращается обратно в комнату, стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Стилински единственный в этом крыле, кто не метит в офицеры, не стремится защищать город от террора. Аналитик – не более того.  
Только запершись в своей комнате, Стайлз может перевести дух. Расставив еду по обе стороны от ноутбука, он открывает крышку и щелкает на значок проигрывателя, натягивая на себя с этим наушники. С каждой минутой срок сдачи диплома тянет к нему свои загребущие руки все сильнее, и он просто не может позволить себе отвлечься на какие-либо мелочи. Оставаться на второй год из-за своей же неуспеваемости он не горит желанием.

Еще около получаса Стилински пытается втереть Скотту то, как ему смертельно надоело мучаться над этим проклятым дипломом, и что он уже столько времени потерял в колледже, и до сих пор теряет в академии. Скотт согласно кивает и пригубливает пиво, которое плескается в прозрачной граненой кружке. Кажется, он ничерта не понимает, или ему это не интересно. Вообще.  
Стараясь как-то сгладить чрезвычайное внимание к своей персоне, Стайлз заваливает его вопросами о работе и их отношениях с той девушкой из «Китайского Квартала». Скотт заметно расслабляется и даже отпускает пару шуток, которые Стилински подхватывает «на ура» и они вместе смеются над ними. Стайлз прикусывает губу и несколько раз кивает, будто стараясь поддержать друга, когда тот замолкает и устало улыбается. Замявшись, он все же отводит взгляд в сторону и смотрит на бутылку, на дне которой поблескивает золотистая лужица оставшейся выпивки. Это и есть главное их различие: в то время, как МакКолл предпочитает темное разливное пиво и пьет его принципиально из высоких граненых кружек, Стайлз отдает предпочтение заводскому пиву в бутылках, да еще и со слабым градусом. Будь его воля, он бы пил только одни коктейли и рассуждал на дурацкие непринужденные темы.  
Гештальт по имени Эллисон временно объявляется закрытым.  
Выдохнув, Стилински отпивает пиво и звонко ставит бутылку на барную стойку, смешно дергая носом. Как бы это все не закончилось, он сделает все снова, как решил для себя сам. Ему больно от того, что его лучший друг думает, что Стайлз не в порядке, хотя только у _одной банды_ все совсем плохо с головой.  
Он вновь взмахивает руками, будто бы они не закончили этот спор минут двадцать назад, и разворачивается к своему другу.  
– Господи, Скотт, ты только посмотри на них! – Стайлз чрезвычайно взбудоражен, и при очередном взмахе рукой чуть не сносит бутылку. – Они же все выглядят, как приспешники какой-то чертовой веры, до которых в один прекрасный миг все-таки дойдет, что власть нужно свергнуть. Они же ни разу не в порядке!  
– Судя по твоим словам, Дерек настолько заморочил им голову, что ты готов считать его новым Чарльзом Мэнсоном*, – Скотт устало вздыхает и снова смотрит на друга, как на городского сумасшедшего. Он уже не один раз выслушивал версию о том, что компания, с которой Хейл катается по городу, бешеные маньяки, а все преступления давно пора списывать на их счет. Стайлза даже не убеждало то, что Лейхи, тот кудрявый парень, учился на первом курсе вместе с МакКоллом и они были в дружественных отношениях.  
– Видишь? Не я это сказал! – Стайлз победно вскидывает руки вверх, в очередной раз чуть не расплескав стоявший перед ним стакан с выпивкой, получив в свою сторону неодобрительный взгляд бармена.  
– Тогда скажи мне, почему ты до сих пор встречаешься с серийным убийцей?  
Вопрос МакКолла застает его врасплох. Стайлз вправду не знает, что на него ответить. Он замирает с открытым ртом и поднятой рукой, затем опускает ее обратно. Стилински переводит взгляд на бирмат, расположенный под кружкой друга, и неуверенно ведет плечами, слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
– Друг мой, тут я бессилен.  
И, подняв взгляд, устало вздыхает, придвигая к себе ранее снятые очки.

Стоя у комода, Стайлз разглядывает фотографии и прочую дамскую мелочевку, в то время как Лидия за его спиной вытряхивает содержимое сумочки на пол в спальне. Квартира Лидс в Нью-Йорке разительно отличается от той, в которой она выросла. Больше нет дурацких плюшевых жирафов на прикроватной тумбочке, подаренных бывшими парнями, а вот количество пузырьков на ней же увеличилось чуть ли не в двое. Люди на фотографиях мертвы и вовсе не являются идеалами для Мартин. Стайлз неодобрительно хмыкает, но не смеет возразить хозяйке, он ведь всего лишь в гостях. Лидия фантастическая, и Стайлз до сих пор готов устроить культ ее личности, но оно до сих пор того не стоит.  
Лидия настолько прекрасна, что не позволила ему заплатить за такси, и всю дорогу тактично молчала, сидя на переднем сидении. Она даже не высказала ничего по поводу того, что Стайлз весьма едко отозвался о том, что в квартире много чего поменялось после ухода одного ублюдка. Мартин лишь выдала ему пару тапочек и направилась в комнату, мимо которой Стайлз тактично прошел мимо, устремляясь в сторону кухни по длинному коридору.  
Не прошло и получаса, распитых на двоих четырех стаканов вина, как Стайлз вновь сцепился с Лидией в словесной битве, явно не собираясь отступать.  
– Боже, Лидия. Я просто хочу доучиться и свалить отсюда!  
– Куда подальше, верно? – съязвив, Мартин откинулась на диване и вздернула нос. – Ты хоть представляешь, как будешь там жить после всех этих лет в Нью-Йорке?  
– А ты хоть понимаешь, как я живу здесь после всех этих лет в Бикон-Хиллс? – Стайлз нервно взмахивает рукой и все-таки старается сдержаться, еще раз убеждая себя, что ему совсем не место в полиции. С его несдержанным характером и абсолютным желанием помочь всем и каждому, кроме себя самого, он не понимал, что его сдерживало здесь столько лет. Кажется, еще миг – и все это театральное представление сорвется под натиском его злобы. Он растерзает всех критикующих его людей, как карнавальный зверь, сорвавшийся со своей цепи.  
– Посмотри на себя! – не выдержав, Мартин со злостью поставила бокал на низкий столик и скрестила руки на груди. – Ты считаешь, что, проторчав практически три года в Академии, тебя сразу же с распростертыми объятиями примут в ФБР? Стайлз, кому ты там сдался?  
– Лидс, пойми, – попытавшись успокоиться и зайти издалека, Стилински свел брови и также отставил бокал в сторону, – у меня есть рекомендации. Профессор Харрис сказал, что напишет мне сопроводительное письмо, плюс отец.  
– Что отец? Господи, ты так до сих пор и не понял?  
– Лидия, черт тебя побери! Мне нужна эта чертова стипендия, ради которой я пашу, как проклятый, и я не могу просто так пролететь с ней!  
Голос Стайлза дрожит от напряжения, а руки, сжатые в кулаки, заметно трясутся. Он слишком много сил вложил в свое дело, многое потерял и не мог просто так все бросить буквально на финишной прямой.  
– Я виделся и разговаривал с отцом только вчера…  
– Стайлз! – бешеный, пронзительный крик наполнил комнату, вмиг заставляя стушеваться и закрыть рот.  
Стилински подозрительно нахмурился, чувствуя, как бурлит кровь в висках, пронзительно стуча и давя на него изнутри. Покачнувшись назад и поправив очки, Стайлз самоуверенно поднял подбородок, на что Лидия лишь выдохнула и вновь уставилась на него в упор, явно не собираясь сдавать позиции. Встав со своего места, она сделала пару шагов вперед и скрестила руки на груди, внимательно разглядывая его, словно стараясь уловить что-то иное, другое для себя.  
– Стайлз, – повторила еще раз Лидия, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. – Твоего отца тут нет.  
Земля под ногами покачнулась, осела в никуда, проваливаясь комьями в проглатывающую темноту. Стайлз лишь почувствовал давление в голове и удар, смягчившийся о мягкий ворс ковра. Будто откуда-то издалека закричала Мартин, и это был настолько прекрасный звук, что ни один херувим не смог бы передать его своим райским инструментом.

Поздним вечером, порядком поистрепав нервы им обоим, Лидия укладывает его у себя в гостиной. Она укрывает Стайлза одеялом и заботливо подгибает его с одной стороны, будто создавая кокон и скрывая Стилински от невзгод внешнего мира. Сейчас, при более близком контакте, она наконец-то может разглядеть его и лишь устало прикрывает глаза, коря себя за то, что не замечала этого ранее. Синяки под глазами давно стали иссиня-черного цвета, превращаясь в мешки, цвет кожи был землистым, а губы обветренными и потрескавшимися.  
На Лидии лишь синяя сорочка из легкого льна и халат, небрежно накинутый на плечи. Волосы непослушной копной заброшены за спину, а без своего дневного макияжа она кажется безумно милой и домашней. Мартин не рискует сесть на диван, и только благодаря этому Стайлз видит округлость ее груди в вырезе ночной рубашки. Увы, это его совершенно не заводит.  
В комнате горит лишь лампочка на тумбочке у дивана, и одна полоска света из коридора разделяет деревянные доски на полу. Из-за стеклопакетов на окнах не слышно, что творится на шумной улице, поэтому на какой-то миг, когда Стайлз прекращает дышать, ему кажется, что их двоих поместили в вакуум и это самое дурацкое сравнение для этой ситуации. На нем домашние штаны Лидии, в которые он после долгих уговоров все-таки согласился влезть, и старая майка когда-то насыщенного вишневого цвета, сейчас больше напоминающего оттенком застиранную кровь.  
Стайлз устало прикрывает глаза и выдыхает, стараясь не думать, почему все сводится к одному. Лидия наклоняется еще ниже и гладит его рукой по голове, улыбаясь так, как может это делать лишь одна несравненная королева.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду любить тебя? – на пробу говорит Стайлз и понимает, что сделал верный выбор. Мартин улыбается и взъерошивает его отросшие волосы лишь для того, чтобы грациозно выпрямиться и картинно сложить руки на груди.  
– Конечно же, глупенький. Все любят Лидию Мартин, – самоуверенно отвечает она.  
Одеяло, которым он укрыт, ватное, и пальцами ног Стайлз чувствует, что оно порвано в паре мест. Оно пахнет кондиционером для белья, а швы дивана неудобно въедаются в спину. От Лидии веет каким-то сладким кремом для рук и средствами для снятия косметики. Она представляет собой фабрику ароматов, и Стайлз искренне завидует тому, кто может владеть этим.  
Лидия улыбается и желает ему спокойной ночи перед тем, как щелкнуть выключателем на лампочке и выйти из гостиной. Человек, которого Стайлз искренне любил большую часть своей жизни, вышел из комнаты, оставив за собой лишь фантомный запах лаванды и еще чего-то цветочного. Он старается не брать в голову, что неправильная трактовка запахов является составляющей невроза, поэтому лишь устало закрывает глаза и отворачивается лицом к спинке дивана.  
Стилински ворочается еще около десяти минут, после чего понимает, что это все бесполезная трата времени. Он устало встает с кровати и разминает затекшую шею, после чего наощупь находит на тумбочке очки и надевает их. Вставая с кровати одним плавным движением, Стайлз находит в темноте стул, на котором он заранее сложил свою одежду и быстро избавляется от ночного комплекта, любезно предоставленного ему хозяйкой дома.  
В пару шагов Стилински преодолевает помещение гостиной и, крадучись, идет по коридору. В доме тихо и ему несказанно повезло, что не скрипнула ни одна половица. Вышел попить воды – настолько банальная причина, что Мартин ему точно не поверит. Остановившись у комнаты Лидии, Стайлз тихо приоткрывает дверь и смотрит на заснувшую девушку. Волосы огненной рекой лежат на подушке, привлекая к себе внимание на бескрайней глади темно-синего белья, края которого сливаются с темнотой, царившей в комнате. Стилински отслеживает ее спокойное, размеренное дыхание и улыбается, понимая, что путь свободен. Он прикрывает за собой дверь и проходит на кухню, где открывает окно, выходящее прямо на пожарную лестницу. Нью-Йорк стоит ценить за такие подарки судьбы, думает про себя Стайлз. Ветер колышет светлые занавески, которые висят больше для декора, чем для реальной нужды; проезжающая мимо машина выхватывает из темноты кухни его лицо. Стилински уже готов перемахнуть через подоконник в черную смоляную ночь улиц, как замирает и разворачивается на пятках. Пройдя мимо спальни и еще раз отметив спокойный сон хозяйки дома, Стайлз заворачивает в ванную и включает свет.  
Вся раковина заставлена всевозможными тюбиками и флакончиками, а полки буквально ломятся от всевозможных масок, кондиционеров и прочих средств для поддержания безупречного внешнего вида богини. Стайлз осматривается и замечает нужный флакон на краешке ванны. Он присаживается на корточки и берет его в руку, ухмыляясь уголком рта. Гель для душа, судя по наклейке на тубе, должен пахнуть красным апельсином и еще какой-то немыслимой смесью цитрусовых. Ночной крем, который Стайлз исследует позже, также пахнет чем-то сладким, корицей или заменителем.  
Но никакой лаванды или цветочных ноток Стилински не улавливает в этом помещении.

Ночью ему снится сон.  
Идя по темной улице, он плутает по переулкам, путаясь в названиях и совершенно не представляя, куда его несет. Гравий мелькает под ногами блестящей темной лентой, отдаваясь тихим шорохом, когда Стайлз слишком сильно заплетается в своих неуверенных телодвижениях. Руки, которые он засунул в большой передний карман толстовки, обжигает холодом даже через слой одежды, и Стилински не уверен, сумеет ли он когда-либо их отогреть. В горле саднит и присутствует ощущение кислоты, словно его минут пять назад выворачивало в соседнем переулке. Кажется, со стороны он представляет собой не самую лучшую картину.  
Стайлзу кажется, что он слышит чье-то дыхание за своей спиной, но каждый раз, когда он оборачивается, позади оказывается лишь пугающая пустота ночной улицы и слабый звук дребезжащего электричества в проводах. Он ускоряет шаг и вздрагивает, понимая, что все-таки кто-то за его спиной идет в такт с ним. Выдохнув через нос, Стайлз слегка замедляется, после чего пулей бросается вперед, стараясь не прислушиваться к шуму за своей спиной.  
Пригнув голову, Стилински мчится по подворотням, виляя и не спотыкаясь только благодаря, пожалуй, божьей воле. Он перепрыгивает через брусчатку и несется вверх по улице, не обращая внимания на улюлюканье за своей спиной. Стайлз надеется, что все это сон, и в нем он точно не наткнется на крепко сложенную команду Алекса и его дружков*, которые любезно оприходуют его битами и сбросят бездыханное тело в канал. Стайлз минует ряд магазинов, которые смотрят на улицу своими пустыми мертвыми окнами, и ускоряется лишь для того, чтобы свернуть в переулок и, прижавшись к стене, переждать страшный миг, когда его преследователи (раз, два, три – считает их спины Стайлз) проносятся мимо него. Стилински надеется, что в эту ночь они набьют свои трофейные мешки кем-то иным, нежели им самим. Выждав буквально пару секунд, он тихо выходит из проулка и, вернувшись на основную улицу, продолжает свой бег.  
Пробежав мимо двух поворотов, Стайлз резко поворачивает в закуток и чуть не врезается в фонарный столб, умудрившись миновать его в последний миг. Он проезжается на пятках и абсолютно глупо падает на шершавый асфальт, больно ударившись локтем и задницей о землю. Стилински шипит от боли и хватается за локоть, который пронзает острая сильная боль, и он все еще старается привлечь к себе как можно меньше внимания. В висках бешено стучит, а дыхание никак не может выровняться. Стайлз прижимает руку к себе и замирает в тот же миг, когда его внимание привлекает то, что он в тупике не один.  
Женщина, стоящая перед ним, одета в длинную больничную рубашку. Она смиренно улыбается, смотря на Стилински в упор. Судорожно выдохнув, Стайлз смаргивает накатившие от боли слезы и невидяще смотрит перед собой. Грудь тяжело вздымается, а уши закладывает от длительного бега. Кажется, что на какой-то миг они остались в переулке одни, и мир вокруг них замер, как затаившийся хищник, слизав все краски дня, обтекая вокруг беспросветной тьмой. Лицо Стилински сводит спазмом, когда женщина, шевельнувшись и перестав казаться каменной фигурой, улыбается, протягивая к нему свои руки со словами:  
– Стайлз…  
Стилински буквально оседает, и все также, с диким недоверием, трясет головой. Мать ему не снилась уже больше десяти лет, и он был искренне рад, что все так сложилось. Он не знает, чем заслужил это все, но сон явно складывался не в лучшую для него сторону. Из его груди вырывается абсолютно пустой звук: что-то между всхлипом и шепотом. С подозрением смотря на женщину, Стайлз делает поползновение назад одновременно с тем, как она делает шаг к нему, все также протягивая руку.  
– Стайлз, милый.  
Сморгнув накатившие слезы, Стилински выдыхает и пытается сделать еще одну попытку отползти назад по мокрой мостовой. Тысячу раз он думал, просматривая фильмы ужасов, как глупо пытаются уползти жертвы маньяков вместо того, чтобы резко вскочить на ноги и унестись, куда глаза глядят, подальше от проклятого места и нападавшего. Сейчас же он понимает, что попросту не способен на такое.  
– Ты… ты не настоящая. Я не верю! – стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, Стайлз пробует атаковать в ответ на весьма своеобразное приветствие.  
– А я?  
Казалось, все нервы на его лице застыли в беспомощной судороге. Стайлз зажмурил глаза, пытаясь посчитать хотя бы до пяти. Но как это сделать, если невозможно сосредоточиться, а Эллисон все также приветливо выглядывает из-за плеча его матери? Эта скромная улыбка, темные глаза и светлая, с легким румянцем на щеках, кожа, до боли знакомые детали, которые он пытается стереть из памяти. Стилински вздрагивает всем телом и подтягивает под себя ноги, стараясь собраться и встать. Это всего лишь сон, он не может остановить его. Слишком поздно, но все равно, это всего лишь…  
– Нет, Стилински, увы.  
Его подхватывают под руки и буквально вздергивают на ноги, крепко держа подмышками и не давая сдвинуться с места. У Стайлза все плывет под глазами, а ноги немеют, грозясь отказать в любой момент. Предательский холодок охватывает все тело, когда рядом с ним из темноты выныривает Рейес и растягивает в оскале губы, накрашенные неизменно кроваво-красной помадой.  
– Куда же ты от нас убежал, м?  
Стайлз каменеет, когда из-за его правого плеча выходит Айзек и тоже кривит губы в усмешке. Вернон же, судя по его стальной хватке, держит его за грудки и вовсе не собирается отпускать.  
Это самая дерьмовая ситуация, в которой он оказывался. Стилински поднимает руки и дрожащими пальцами вцепляется в джемпер Бойда, но от его обороны мало толку. Он слепо ведет головой и в безмолвной мольбе смотрит на Эллисон, которая абсолютно равнодушно окидывает его взглядом в ответ, затем на Клаудию, которая все также улыбается сыну. Только сейчас он понимает, что её улыбка – маска мертвого человека. Откидываясь назад, Стайлз дергает ногами и пытается ужом вырваться из хватки, доставляя себе только больше неудобства и боли.  
Сбоку смеется Лейхи, в то время как Рейес кружит рядом и поигрывает блестящим в свете фонаря лезвием. Господи, Стайлз даже думать не хочет, откуда оно у нее и что будет с ним. Он машинально облизывает губы, слизывая солоноватый вкус и окидывает мутным взглядом собравшихся. Колени задрожали, когда Стилински в последний раз рванул и зашипел от боли, в то время как лезвие мазнуло его по щеке. Периферийным зрением он успел отметить, как улыбка на лице Эрики расплывалась и грозилась вот-вот расползтись в стороны наподобие Челси .  
– Мы же любим тебя, Стайлз, – Клаудия улыбается и смотрит на сына так, что он готов сам насадиться на лезвие ножа, лишь бы не видеть всего этого.  
Голова тяжелеет, и Стайлз проваливается в небытие, повисая безвольной тряпкой на руках Вернона. Над его головой развиваются черные флаги, а темнота с каждой минутой поглощает улицы все больше.

Взметнувшись на кровати, Стайлз болезненно застонал. Ноги свело резкой судорогой от неудобно перекрученного одеяла, а солнечный свет бил прямо по глазам из-за штор, которые он забыл вчера задернуть.  
Посмотрев на свое бледное лицо в отражении на экране мобильного телефона, Стайлз одним движением снял блокировку и тут же замер. Рука автоматически потянулась к щеке, ощупывая края свежего пореза, и ему показалось, что на ране нет даже затянувшейся корочки. Скатившись с кровати, Стилински сдергивает с себя рубашку, в которой умудрился вчера по неосторожности заснуть и выворачивает локоть под нечеловечески углом, разглядывая ссадину и налившийся синяк. Спустя минуту доходит осознание того, что надо бы все обработать, но мозг совершенно не хочет подкидывать детали прошедшей ночи.  
Стайлз безвольно опускает руку и выдыхает, выпрямляясь. Все могло было быть хуже, если бы он помнил. 

* Упаковка, в которой хранятся медицинские препараты: таблетки или капсулы.  
** Отцы-основатели метода анализа психологического профиля личности убийцы.  
*** Чарльз Мэнсон – американский преступник, музыкант, лидер коммуны, члены которой совершили ряд жестоких убийств.  
**** отсылка к главным героям произведения Бёрджесса «Заводной апельсин».

_**Глава 6.** _

– Сядь и не дергайся уже! Вот так. Мы же хотим, чтобы все остались довольны?  
Отступив на полшага назад, Стайлз замахнулся в ударе и, перехватив полный злобы взгляд, вызывающе ухмыльнулся. Поворачиваться спиной к зверю было бы опасным решением, поэтому, сделав еще шаг подальше от стула, на котором темной горой возвышался силуэт Хейла, Стилински опустил руку вниз и наощупь нашел край тумбы, откуда взял сверху заранее приготовленную бандану. Вновь приблизившись, он самодовольно опустился на корточки перед привязанным Дереком и с любопытством посмотрел на него снизу вверх, перебирая между пальцами найденный предмет.  
– Понимаешь, я делаю это не только ради себя, но и тебя, дорогуша.  
И, с ухмылкой облизнув губы, Стайлз встал на ноги, выпрямился одним плавным движением, после чего ловким и отработанным жестом закрыл темной тканью глаза Дерека, плотно затягивая узел на затылке, не обращая внимания на раздраженный выдох, когда под ткань попало несколько прядей волос. Переместив ладонь с банданы на щеку Хейла, Стилински умиротворенно погладил теплую кожу, будто наслаждаясь покалыванием небритой щетины под рукой для того, чтобы в тот же миг резко осадить резким хлопком пощечины.  
– Стайлз!  
Игнорируя гневный выкрик, Стилински мгновенно вновь провел рукой по месту удара и, наклонившись, мимолетно высунул язык, облизнув покрасневшую кожу и оставляя влажный след. Цокнув языком, он слегка нахмурился и посмотрел на раскрасневшегося Дерека.  
Гнев? Злость? Стыд? Хейл был не из простых парней, чтением которых Стайлз развлекался еще во времена учебы.  
– Что я говорил на счет лишних слов?  
Сочувствующе покачав головой, Стилински ухмыльнулся и вновь отстранился назад, оставляя разгневанного Дерека наедине с собой. Не так надолго, как хотелось бы, но и достаточно для того, чтобы осознать свое положение. Стайлз был бы не прочь надеть черную маску, скрывающую лицо, исполосованное родинками, и до безумия долго, сладко для него самого, выбивать из Хейла всю ту дурь, которой он покрывал свое хобби. Бил бы до тех пор, пока не выплеснул весь свой гнев, пока руки не погрузились бы в мясной фарш, замедляя движения и создавая хлюпающие звуки. Прелесть, а не фантазия. Но сейчас это было бы лишним.  
Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, Стилински развернулся лицом к виновнику этой встречи и выдохнул, наслаждаясь тем, как замер Дерек, настороженно повернув голову в сторону звука.  
– Серьезно, ты веришь в то, что я причиню тебе боль, Хейл?  
Сочувствующе поцокав языком, Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, и сложил руки на груди, явно наслаждаясь результатом своего довольно-таки простого плана. Грудь Дерека судорожно ходила вверх-вниз, на лбу выступила испарина, и, кажется, футболка на спине окрасилась в темно-серый цвет от стекающего пота. Стилински мог поклясться, что он видит, как дергаются кончики ушей Хейла, словно реагируя на каждый звук, издаваемый его стороной, и это зрелище заводило еще больше.  
– Может, ты все-таки расскажешь мне, что снедает тебя, а? Или мы будем делать вид, что ты несчастный Гилберт* и то, что тебя гложет, касается только тебя?  
Миг – и Стайлз снова сидит на корточках перед Дереком, плотно сжав его за подбородок кончиками пальцев. Он равнодушно приподнимает брови и сразу же усмехается, с размаху ударяя Хейла сжатым кулаком в живот. Не давая ему расцепить челюсти и лишь сильнее сжимая рукой за подбородок, Стилински растягивает губы в довольной улыбке, удерживая Дерека на месте, не давая ему воли. Наклонившись к уху, Стайлз касается его щеки рукой, слащаво улыбаясь и растягивая слова на языке:  
– Я всегда буду набрасываться на тебя, бить исподтишка, Хейл. Неужели ты так не понял?  
И, ласково проведя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, Стайлз резко осаживает Дерека ударом по лицу, заставляя того закашляться и сплевывать на пол сгустки крови из прокушенной щеки.  
Вечер только начался, но уже обещал быть запоминающимся.

***

В тот день кофе был особенно приторен, а мигающий экран телевизора с записанными голосами мертвых людей, висевший под потолком, был чрезвычайно назойлив, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
Оставленный наедине с собой, Стайлз начинал заводиться с любой детали. Слишком мало сахара в том, что здесь называли кофе, чересчур жесткое сидение дивана, чертовы назойливые официантки в ярких костюмах и с помадой, красный контур которой выступал дальше, чем следовало. Мельтешащие от столика к столику, официантки раздражали своей суетой. Что уж говорить о Дереке, которого Стилински прожигал взглядом через ярко-красные жалюзи. Заведя Стайлза в знакомое заведение и сославшись на то, что ему надо будет отойти буквально на пару минут, Хейл уже лишние двадцать варил в своем словесном котле собравшихся вокруг него байкеров, и на каждую шутку, отпущенную в его сторону светловолосой девицей, заразительно смеялся, откидывая голову назад. Не спуская с него взгляда, Стилински уже не раз прокручивал в голове, как мог бы схватиться обеими руками за его шею и давить большими пальцами на кадык до тех пор, пока тот не проломился бы под натиском. Стайлз представлял, как расправится с каждой из этих певчих птичек, которые вешали лапшу на уши Хейлу уже не в первый раз. Если бы Стилински не дорожил их отношениями, он бы уже давно рассказал ему, что эта стая не что иное, как банда стервятников, которые только и ждут, как расправиться с ним. Как только Дерек игнорировал все выпады со стороны и не обращал внимания на очевидные факты – оставалось загадкой, в попытке раскусить которую английский сыщик сломал бы себе все зубы.  
Гневно сверкнув глазами на очередной раскат хохота за спиной, приглушаемый оконными рамами, Стайлз развернулся обратно, стараясь переключить все свое внимание на остывающий кофе и гаджет, на экране которого уже высветились рядком друг под другом пяток сообщений. Телевизор, зависнув над ним, мельтешил очередной нарезкой сцен из черно-белого фильма минувшего века, где мертвые актеры изображали драму, скрываясь за лживыми масками героев-обличителей. Именно сейчас, в придорожном кафе с красными диванами из дерматина и клетчатым полом, Стайлз чувствовал себя просроченной пленкой, которую передержали дольше указанного на упаковке срока.  
С этим пора было что-то делать. Немедленно.

***

Вытерев руку с отпечатками крови на костяшках о свои же джинсы, Стайлз довольно сплюнул на пол и уселся за деревянный стол неподалеку. Вечернее солнце освещало потолок помещения, затхлый запах пыли сновал по запечатанным уже не первый год коробкам, а Дерек, сидящий перед ним на расстоянии двух метров, зашелся в очередном приступе кашля, давясь кровью, наполнившей рот. Окинув его незаинтересованным взглядом, Стайлз отвернулся и, схватив за длинную ручку сумку, лежавшую на другом конце стола, притянул ее к себе, оставляя за ней дорожку чистого следа посреди годовой пыли.  
Если позволите, то представим вершителей этого действия еще раз:  
Стайлз Стилински, он же тот, кто связал Хейла и испытывает его чувства на все возможные уровни веры и правды;  
Дерек Хейл, привязанный и истерзанный;  
Стайлз Стилински. Молчаливый и выжидающий.  
Достав из сумки рыжий пузырек с лекарством, Стайлз открыл крышку зубами и высыпал пару таблеток себе на ладонь. С его симптомами любое отклонение от нормы грозило обернуться чем-то, ничего хорошего не сулящим, но Стилински шел и не на такой риск. Закинув в рот горсть таблеток и довольно погладив себя по горлу, помогая проглотить вставший в нем ком, Стайлз лениво перевел взгляд на тяжело дышащего Дерека и расплылся в улыбке. Казалось, на глазах появилась какая-то пелена, поэтому пришлось на пару минут отвлечься от расслабленного рассматривания своей «жертвы» и, вновь притянув к себе сумку, покопаться в содержимом, вытаскивая на свет божий тряпочку. Сняв с себя очки, Стайлз быстрым движением протер стекла и, убрав тканевый лоскут обратно в сумку, самодовольно надел очки обратно себе на нос.  
Встав из-за стола, он снова подошел к привязанному Дереку и самодовольно хмыкнул, наклоняясь вперед для того, чтобы получше разглядеть его. Лицо, не выражающее никаких эмоций, кроме бесконечной ненависти и холодной, обещающий все круги ада, мести. Довольно ухмыльнувшись, Стайлз присел на корточки перед Дереком и, подперев щеку, посмотрел вперед. Это был отнюдь не втор-продукт, который выпадает в рулетке единожды за полгода и, сгодившись на раз, выкидывается. Дерек обладал тем, что ценилось неимоверно дорого, можно было бы стать королем, владея этим.  
Стайлз и стал им. Он обладал могуществом, невиданным ранее. Он обладал Хейлом.  
Стилински поднял руку и лениво обвел линию скулы Хейла, не обращая внимания на то, как он дернулся под прикосновением. Стайлз скучающе провел кончиками пальцев по линии челюсти и, подняв глаза на Дерека, уставился на него, всем своим видом показывая, что повязка на глазах не мешает и он все равно считывает каждый его взгляд. Стайлз наклонился поближе и, практически касаясь чужих губ, продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Не стоит беспокоиться. Если так мучает вопрос, от чего же тебя так колбасит, то я отвечу. Это всего лишь барбитураты, а не то, что старик Стайлз оставил себе.  
И, достав из кармана джинсов очередной пузырек, Стилински жизнерадостно покачал им перед носом Хейла, который не мог даже различить очертания предмета, не говоря уже о названии на упаковке. Встав с колен, Стайлз вновь отошел к столу и, равнодушно пронаблюдав за очередной попыткой Дерека сесть ровно, выдохнул. Затем настойчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– Не беспокойся. Это пройдет в ближайшие пару часов, мистер Грампи*. А сейчас расслабься и отдайся онемению.  
И, безо всякого интереса окинув его взглядом, Стайлз закинул в себя еще пару таблеток, заботливо зажатых в ладони заранее.  
Головокружение, общая слабость по всем организме, и шок.  
Стоило не беспокоиться о том, что он откинется (не в прямом смысле) на ближайшую тысячу лет, и что от этого он не станет треклятым Рип ван Винклем*.

***

– Черт побери, я не думал, что задержусь настолько.  
Стайлз неспешно оторвал взгляд от ноутбука и поверхностно взглянул на Дерека, который сел напротив него. Запыхавшийся, но, тем не менее, дико довольный собой, Хейл выглядел отнюдь не извиняющимся, и это дико раздражало. Стайлз и вправду заставлял себя не верить в самые ужасные вещи, которые мозг участливо подкидывал ему, напоследок снабжая картинкой, но то, как выглядел сейчас Дерек, заставляло думать совсем о другом.  
Расплывшись в улыбке, Стилински на автомате нажал на кнопку «сохранить» и, прищурившись, вновь уткнулся в ноутбук.  
– Что ты, Иисус, боженька мой, я вовсе не ждал твоего второго пришествия.  
Стилински не успел набрать и пары слов с матосодержашим контекстом в документе, как ноутбук захлопнулся под тяжелой рукой, а его пальцы сжала невероятно теплая ладонь.  
– Стайлз, я уже извинился за то, что задержался. Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?  
Стилински молча посмотрел на то, как его рука оказалась сжата ладонью собеседника, и постарался не поднимать взгляд на Хейла, чтобы не взорваться сразу же. Он втянул воздух через нос, со свистом, и радостно улыбнулся.  
– Ничего. Но кофе, пожалуй, я для нас закажу.  
И, буквально выдернув ладонь из чужой руки, Стайлз выскользнул из-за стола.  
Он быстро озвучил заказ у бара и, в ожидании его выполнения, облокотился на стойку. Стилински сам не мог сказать, как его руки нашли в кармане толстовки заветный пузырек, а эндорфины в мозгу, лопающиеся со скоростью света, затуманили сознание и заставили серое вещество в голове вариться еще быстрее. Стилински усмехнулся и вздрогнул, когда готовый заказ поставили перед ним, в тот же момент вновь успокаиваясь и спокойно вдыхая. Пузырек безупречно помещался в его ладони, в то время как Дерек удачно сидел к нему спиной.  
Этот план точно не мог провалиться, и Стайлз стопудов будет отомщен.

***

– Ты никогда не думал, что все вокруг нас иллюзия?  
Завершив очередной круг около связанного Дерека, Стилински задумчиво остановился перед ним и качнулся на пятках.  
– Серьезно, вдруг нас всю жизнь накачивают чем-то, а мы и не понимаем этого? Ходим обдолбанные, в то время как в нас впихивают нужную информацию?  
Лениво опустив голову и поняв, что от собеседника не добьешься ничего путного, Стайлз наклонился к Хейлу, опираясь руками о его колени. Ладони взмокли, и это ощущалось не лучшим образом, в то время как колени под руками Стайлза мелко дрожали и были разведены в разные стороны. Губы Дерека были сжаты в плотную нитку, и лишь ноздри раздражено раздувались, выдыхая с легким присвистом. Простояв несколько минут не шевелясь, Стилински лишь неспешно обвел взглядом лицо Хейла, после чего устало усмехнулся.  
– Дерек, пойми. Я проблема, которую не надо решать. Правда, о чем ты думал, когда предложил мне встречаться?  
И, вопросительно уставившись в лицо собеседника, Стайлз разочаровано свел брови к переносице. План действий давно пора было менять, но не хотелось сразу же подводить Дерека к черте и задавать вопросы напрямую, а наиграться им вдоволь не доставляло удовольствия. Казалось, весь этот спектакль Стайлз разыгрывал только для себя, и Хейл, приглашенный в роли главного героя, не выказывал желания участвовать в этой интермедии и радовать приглашенных гостей.  
Стайлз наклонился ниже и, ведя рукой по ширинке Дерека, довольно прошептал:  
– Ты знаешь, что такое фистинг?  
Он сделал так еще раз, довольно ухмыляясь на реакцию от своих действий. Стилински знал, что он был сейчас явно не ведомым в их тандеме, и чертовски медленно провел рукой вниз, сжимая ладонью стояк Хейла, выдыхая:  
– А римминг?  
Дерек не успевал следить за сменой его вопросов, когда Стайлз резко потянул вниз за бегунок молнии его штанов, и расстегнув, довольно присвистнув. Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось бы абсурдно: двое парней на старом складе, и один намеренно связал другого, чтобы незамедлительно отдрочить ему.  
«Perfecto!» – вопит сознание Стайлза, в тот миг как тот незамедлительно вытаскивает член Дерека из трусов и, опустившись на колени, самозабвенно облизывает его по всей длине.  
Стайлз лениво ведет языком от основания вплоть до самой головки и выдыхает, заставляя Дерека дрогнуть всем телом. Одной рукой удерживая член у основания, Стилински прижимает ладонь второй руки к груди Хейла, заставляя его сидеть на одном месте. Стайлз довольно, как дорвавшийся до цели, вершины Эвереста исследователь, улыбается и снова облизывает головку, щекоча языком уздечку. Дерек прошипел что-то сквозь зубы и инстинктивно подбросил берда вверх, в тот же миг получив звонкую оплеуху. Хейл выругался, на что в ответ получил лишь поверхностный поцелуй в уздечку и почувствовал, как вторая рука сильно обхватила основание члена, не давая сделать лишних движений.  
Дерек полностью потерялся в ощущениях. Если раньше, с любым другим партнером, секс никогда не был чем-то особенным, то сейчас он просто тонул в том, что происходило с ним. Это не напоминало обычные занятия спортом или любое другое действие, которым Хейл занимался с любой из предыдущих пассий. Это было что-то большее.  
Щурясь невидящими глазами под банданой, ослепленный чернотой под ней, Дерек нервно выдохнул, когда Стайлз прошелся кромкой зубов по всей длине члена, в тот же момент участливо зализывая уязвимые места и вдоволь наслаждаясь процессом. Хейл не знал, не мог видеть, что Стилински творит с ним, но он уже не мог произнести ни слова. Язык будто онемел, а вся кровь прилила и гудела внизу, в паху, циркулируя у твердого члена. Стайлз довольно усмехнулся и вновь облизал орган по всей длине сверху вниз, не заглатывая, лишь имитируя рукой у основания члена примитивные и хорошо известные движения.  
Стилински покружил напоследок языком около головки и отстранился, садясь задом на пятки, довольно обтирая рот. Дерек, даже не видя, мог поклясться, что весь его рот, весь подбородок, был блядски залит слюной, а глаза шало блестели, в то время как губы, его, черт побери, губы, выглядели, как у заправской порнозвезды. Периферийно Хейл отмечал, слышал, словно находился глубоко под водой, как расстегнулась чужая ширинка, в то время как от навязчивых мыслей его отвлекала ладонь на шее.  
Стилински медленно потянул его за загривок назад, заставляя оголить, открыть, подставить горло, и толкнул второй рукой в грудь, принуждая отодвинуться на стуле на максимум, так, чтобы спинка впилась в позвоночник. Стайлз неторопливо расставил ноги по обе стороны от бедер Дерека и выдохнул, неспешно прикрыв глаза и улыбнувшись. Он тот, кто контролирует ситуацию и знает, в какой момент все можно к чертям сорвать.  
Дереку оставалось лишь наслаждаться.

***

Дерек ухмыляется уголками губ и откидывается на сиденье. В висках нехорошо долбит, в то время как перед ним все вообще плывет в безумном танце. Стайлз напротив заходится в смехе и машет рукой на отпущенную шутку, в то время как Хейл пытается понять, сколько рук у собеседника в принципе.  
Буквально через секунду Стайлз становится серьезным и наклоняется к столу, сложив руки перед собой. Он окидывает взглядом все, что попадается ему на пути: ноутбук, чашку с отпитым кофе, реферат, и только после всего это ритуала внимательно смотрит на Дерека. Губы неспешно расплываются в усмешке, и Хейлу кажется, что Стилински его худший кошмар.  
– Хейл, ты в порядке?  
Фамильярность режет по ушам, и Дерек недовольно скалится, в то время как Стайлз неторопливо берет ложку в руку и начинает что-то размешивать в своей чашке. Он больше не смотрит на собеседника, кажется, его внимание занимает все, что не имеет рост под метр девяносто и не облачено в черную кожанку в любое время года.  
– Какие ощущения?  
Кажется, Дерек пытается сказать что-то близкое к «нормально», но язык попросту не проворачивается в его гортани. Подсознательно он думает о том, как еще умудрился не захлебнуться в собственных слюнях, в то время как Стайлз сдержанно смеется в кулак. Миг – и Хейл видит, как судорожно дергается кадык Стилински, а лицо обретает столь несвойственный оттенок сдержанности и отстраненности.  
– Отлично, _детка_. Кажется, мы достигли нужного результата.  
И, расслаблено откинувшись на спинку дивана, Дерек понимает, что не может ничего сделать.  
Он лениво наблюдает, как Стайлз достает из нагрудного кармана рубашки ампулу и стучит по ней пальцем. Он качает ею перед своим лицом и довольно усмехается. Хейл отмечает то, как Стилински выдавливает содержимое ампулы на столовую ложку и, поднеся ко рту, заглатывает внутрь себя, чтобы сразу же после схватить заранее подготовленный стакан с простой водой и выпить следом. Дерек приковывает свое внимание к его действиям, стараясь не скатиться во тьму, которая так зовет и привлекает его. Виньетка вокруг сгущается и манит, в то время как Хейл пытается пересчитать, сколько столовых предметов лежит на столе. Кажется, он так и не выпил свой кофе, которой заказал около получаса назад.  
– Омоложение, уменьшение процента возникновения опухолей и, – обведя рукой себя, Стайлз довольно усмехнулся, – невероятная сексуальность. Один кубик – и ты уже не одинок.  
Хейлу нечего на это сказать.  
– Хорошо учиться в Академии, когда вокруг тебя одни будущие офицеры, проходящие практику в участках, – Стилински довольно скалится и поправляет съехавшие на нос очки.  
Дерек также ничего не говорит, когда Стайлз собирает свои вещи и, закинув сумку за спину, протягивает руку Хейлу, как истинный джентльмен, галантно поднимая Дерека с сиденья. Он не может провернуть языком, чтобы возразить, когда Стилински, поддерживая, ведет его мимо бара и мимолетом отвечает Малии, что все в порядке, он сам разберется и отвезет Хейла в «нужное ему для отдыха место». Нет, скорая помощь не нужна, это всего лишь головокружение/опухоль мозга/лоботомия и прочее, от чего Дерек бы не отказался.  
Он послушно садится, точнее, вваливается в свою же машину, и ничего не может сказать, когда Стайлз заводит его детку. Откуда у него ключи остается лишь догадываться, но руки Дерека настолько тяжелы, что он не может их поднять и ощупать собственные карманы.  
– Поверь, к этому ты не останешься равнодушен.  
И Дерек лишь прикрывает глаза, когда Камаро срывается с места и увозит его прочь от злосчастного заведения.

***

– Я буду слишком близко к тебе, в тебе, приготовься, боже…  
Стайлз прошипел это сквозь зубы, неспешно опустившись на член Хейла. В голове стучало на разные лады, внизу все горело, а рука, которой он держался за плечо Дерека, скользила по пропитанной кровью ткани рубашки. Мышцы живота сокращались с невероятной скоростью, в то время как Стилински опускался все ниже и тихо выдыхал, откидывая голову назад и улыбаясь. Кажется, что на миг он полностью отдал свое тело богу наслаждения, погружая его в тепло и заходясь в нехилой судороге.  
Стайлз пошло облизнул губы, после чего собственнически схватил Хейла за ткань рубашки на груди, и, перенеся вес на ноги, начал медленно подниматься обратно.  
Мышцы судорожно сжимались вокруг члена Хейла, в то время как Стайлз стонал и вновь облизывал свои воистину шлюшистые губы. Теряясь в темноте, Дерек мог лишь изредка выдыхать и дергать руками, заставляя мышцы отдаваться болью и выворачиваться наизнанку.  
Стайлз беззвучно выругался, когда Хейл повел бедрами и, кажется, уже нет больше ничего, что могло бы окружать их. Дерек ослеп в темноте своей псевдо-повязки, молча раскрыл рот, будто попытавшись привлечь к себе внимание. Стилински довольно усмехнулся и, стараясь сдерживать стоны, начал двигаться вверх и вниз с возрастающей амплитудой, покачиваясь на пятках, опускаясь на член Дерека. Он улыбался и еле слышно проговорил:  
– Чувствуешь? Будто нас обоих накачали чем-то…  
Очередное слово потонуло в стоне, и Стилински раздраженно схватил Дерека за волосы. Движения стали более рваными и сбивчивыми, в то время как кожа на затылке тянула и отдавалась болезненными отблесками. Одновременно с этим Стайлз болезненно пытался покрыть поцелуями лицо Дерека и прикусывал за линию подбородка. Выдохнув воздух с заглушенным рыком, Хейл инстинктивно подбросил бедра вверх, входя до основания члена и наслаждаясь приглушенным вскриком Стилински. Стайлз выгнулся, яростно сжимая мышцами изнутри член Дерека в ответ, и уже буквально через минуту начал до безумия быстро двигаться вверх-вниз, стараясь подстроиться под ритм своих собственных движений на члене.  
Ноги дрожали и скользили, расходясь в стороны, когда Стайлз опускался чуть ниже и кричал так, что Дереку, плывущему в своих ощущениях в кромешной темноте, становилось не по себе. Они замерли на миг, после чего Хейл еще раз повторил движение бедрами, как пару секунд назад, и Стайлз зашелся в довольном стоне. Их словно сорвало со стопоров, они отдались в безумной скачке, стараясь полностью удовлетворить друг друга.  
Кажется, что время вокруг них не только остановилось, но и окутало полностью. Будто видя все, что происходит, Дерек и с закрытыми глазами мог отметить, как Стайлз податливо откидывал голову назад и яростно сжимал рукой его шею, в то время как мышцы сжимали член внутри себя и буквально выдаивали. Грубые слова – лучшие друзья искренних эмоций, не правда ли? Стайлз зашелся в оргазме и протяжно застонал, когда его сперма украсила новую рубашку Хейла. Тихо проскулил, ощущая, как изнутри его наполняет горячее семя. Стайлз глухо кричал и сильнее сжимал свой член, сминая кожу на шее Дерека, и расслабленно выдыхал через нос, опустошенно стекая вниз и разводя ноги в стороны. Дело было доведено до конца.  
Стилински перевел дыхание и шумно выдохнул носом. С тихим звуком, напоминающим «чпок», он слез с члена Дерека и, неуклюже натянув на себя штаны, потянулся к Хейлу. Стилински буквально сорвал с его глаз повязку на шею и довольно зажмурился, отмечая каждую эмоцию, отраженную на лице.  
Стайлз наклонился и влажно поцеловал Хейла в щеку, мгновенно отстраняясь и поправив съехавшие очки. Он выдохнул и пожал плечами так, будто ему зябко, затем смущенно посмотрев на Дерека и дернув в ответ плечом, показывая, что так и надо.  
– Знаешь, что все было зашибись, – охрипшим голосом начал он, – кроме шуток и одного «но».  
Дерек сощурился и поднял взгляд, нехотя пожимая плечами и все еще не понимая, что происходит. Краем глаза он отмечает, что склад вокруг – не склад, а лофт, расчищенный и вовсе не похожий на столь родное помещение. Мир вокруг плыл, в паху все зудело и было мокро, а Стайлз перед ним двоился и улыбался, как чертов кот из Алисы.  
Стилински наклонился ниже и, не дождавшись ответа, улыбнулся, в который раз за вечер, ведя пальцами по линии челюсти Хейла. Он усмехнулся и Дерек не успел понять, какая именно эмоция проскользнула во взгляде. Стайлз улыбался так, что Хейлу становилось не по себе, пусть он не мог и слова из себя выдавить.  
– Знаешь, Хейл, – Стайлз смущенно пожал плечами и выпрямился, чтобы смотреть на собеседника сверху вниз. – Я больше ничего не чувствую к тебе.  
И вырубил Дерека отточенным ударом по виску, со смешком проводил его в мир сновидений.

* отсылка к фильму «Что гложет Гилберта Грейпа».  
** Grumpy – ворчун, раздражительный, сердитый.  
*** Рип ванн Винкль–читайте Ирвинга, пожалуйста. Вкратце – символ человека, полностью отставшего, потерявшегося во времени и пропустившего, пустившего, всю свою жизнь сами-знаете-по-чему.

**Глава 7.**

Стайлз гладит шрам на затылке, скрытый под отросшими за два месяца волосами, и лениво улыбается. Уже как две недели он не приходит в дайнер к Лидии, стыдливо избегая его и убеждая себя в том, что это ему не нужно. Более четырнадцати дней он готовит реферат и успешно защищает его перед профессором, отмечая то, что в его сторону не прозвучало ни одного замечания. Он приводит более десяти отличительных черт внешности преступника, и более пяти признаков, по которым можно его выделить из многотысячной толпы крупного мегаполиса. Стайлз счастлив так, что он не может припомнить ни одного схожего момента из своего прошлого.  
Пару раз, выходя из метро за станцию от злополучного заведения, Стилински видит знакомую спину, облаченную в темную кожанку. Дважды (Стайлз уверен, что больше такого не повторялось), он отслеживал свою цель, крадучись шагая за известным ему во всех деталях Дереком. Несколько раз он Стилински тормозил в подворотне и неторопливым движением ковырял ногтями кирпичную стену, наблюдая за Хейлом и его «подопечными» (Стайлз отмечал это с усмешкой, потому что та банда, что вилась около Дерека, смотрелась до невозможного комично). Взгляд в сторону – и он уже несся сломя голову, ловя такси и направляясь, куда глаза глядят.  
Стайлз, кажется, был опьянен своим успехом.

Через пару дней после их негласного расставания Стилински отмечает, что запах чертовых CK преследует его по всему городу. В Академии ими пользуется каждый пятый, в метро – подавно. Такое ощущение, что люди обливаются духами с головы до ног, будто пытаются заглушить запах собственного пота и общественной вони. Стайлза ведет, он брезгливо затыкает нос рукой, недовольно оглядываясь по сторонам. В окне вагона метро, который только что отъехал от станции, проплывает лицо удивленного Лейхи, который не успел забежать в поезд.  
Стилински улыбается во все тридцать два и молится тому богу, кто подстроил это.

Когда Дерек приходит в дайнер и не находит взглядом знакомый затылок, он направляется прямиком к столику, за которым сидела Лидия. Мартин успевает лишь поднять голову и раскрыть пухлые губы в немом вопросе, когда Хейл к ней подсаживается и вежливо кивает.  
– Лидия, верно? – спрашивает он.  
– Да, а ты Дерек? – в ответ девушка указывает на него пальцем, ноготь которого накрашен ярким лаком, и недовольно кривит ртом.  
Хейл лишь молча кивает, складывая руки перед собой. Весь стол завален файлами, но в случае Мартин они разложены ровными стопочками, между которыми умудряется помещаться чашка с кофе, нетбук и пара блокнотов, исписанных от руки различными расчетами. 

– Ты явился сюда без предупреждения, уселся без спроса за мой столик, и ещё смеешь что-то мне указывать?  
Голос Мартин срывается на нервные интонации, и она зло щурится. Дерек отмечает, как Лидия пару раз ударяет кончиками ногтей по столу, после чего также резко продолжает свою фразу:  
– Ты совсем тупой? – она буквально шипит эту фразу, глядя прямо на Хейла.  
Дереку становится не по себе, когда он отмечает, что свободной рукой Мартина сжимает салфетку, приводя ее совсем в ужасное состояние. Он удивленно изгибает бровь и успевает только спросить:  
– Что, прости?  
В тот же миг его прерывает нервный выкрик:  
– Этот ублюдок водит тебя вокруг пальца! – пронзительно кричит Лидия.  
Кажется, время остановилось, и все посетители обернулись к ним, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Хейл ошарашенно отодвигается назад, к спинке дивана, в то время как Лидия продолжает:  
– Он просто попользуется тобой и выбросит, понимаешь? Думаешь, ты первый такой, особенный и замечательный?  
– Я просто хочу помочь ему.  
Дерек устало трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони и скрещивает руки на груди. Он выглядит спокойно и немного расстроено, в то время как Мартин кипит. Сквозь слой тонального крема стали заметны красные пятна, выступившие явно от нервов, а то, как её заметно потряхивало, выдавало истинные чувства с головой.  
– Я пришел не воевать, Лидия, – пытаясь начать разговор заново, издалека, говорит Дерек, – но я буду сражаться до победного, и я уверен, что ты на моей стороне.  
Мартин на момент затихает и неодобрительно смотрит на собеседника. На чашке рядом с ней отпечаток помады, машинально отмечает про себя Дерек. Ее руки больше не дрожат, а спокойно лежат на столе. В дайнере люди увлечены друг другом, играет веселая музыка, и кажется, они пришли к временному перемирию.  
– Это не кончится добром.  
Мартин поднимает взгляд на Хейла и одним движением отбрасывает волосы за спину. Дерек невольно заглядывается на местное золото Рейна и тотчас смотрит на нее прямым нечитаемым взглядом. Он уверен, что, кроме Лидии, ему никто не сможет помочь. 

Стайлз попросту удаляется из аудитории, когда его спор с профессором не приводит ни к чему нужному.  
В его голове полный кавардак, а то, что он больше часа пытается объяснить своему научному руководителю, выглядит как расстояние между Сиэтлом и Лос-Анджелесом, преумноженное в несколько раз. Накануне Стайлз убеждал себя, что он великолепно справится с исправлениями и поставленной задачей. Сегодня же он уже не надеется, что получит хорошую рецензию на свою работу. Все его планы лопаются, как мыльный пузырь невероятного размера.  
Стоя за воротами Академии, он достает из нагрудного кармана рубашки пачку с сигаретами и, заткнув одну в уголок рта, убирает свои сбережения в сумку. В последнее время Стилински стал чересчур мало спать и слишком много пить кофе. Пассивное курение, окружающее его большую часть жизни, наконец-то взяло все в свои руки.  
Никогда раньше не занимаясь чем-то подобным, Стайлз поджигает сигарету и, вдохнув, выпускает дым через приоткрытые губы. Гневно хмыкнув, Стилински затягивается еще раз, и широкими шагами идет прочь от здания университета. Сегодня его ждет внушительная часть работы, которой он посвятил последние пять месяцев.  
До сдачи оставалось всего две недели, и Куантико* маячил уже не за горами.

– И что же ты предлагаешь? – Лидия изгибает бровь и недовольно морщит нос. Она все ещё не доверяет Дереку и негативно воспринимает его слова.  
– Квипрокво*, Мартин, – Хейл довольно улыбается, видя, как меняется лицо девушки.  
– Ты что, держишь меня за наивную пастушку? – почти шипит она, нехорошо смотря на собеседника.  
– Вовсе нет, – Дерек пожимает плечами и отпивает кофе, который успел заказать минутой ранее. – Просто я уверен, что обе наши стороны заинтересованы в разрешении данного конфликта.  
Лидия следует его примеру и отпивает напиток из своей чашки. Она – сама суть сексуальности. Минута, и вот уже чашка вновь стоит на столе, а Лидия грустно улыбается.  
– Стайлз уже больше месяца принимает таблетки, как он сам говорит, от головной боли, – её лицо сводит усмешкой, и Мартин продолжает, – но поверь, лекарство от кашля – самая вершина айсберга.  
– О, – на автомате вырывается изо рта Хейла.  
Дерек не знает, как иначе можно на это ответить. 

До защиты и выпуска остается чуть меньше двух недель, как Стайлз умудряется заболеть.  
Его лихорадит и не хватает сил даже для того, чтобы дойти до кухни и заварить себе чая. Холод пробирает до костей, когда он, кашляя и заглатывая собственные сопли обратно, трясется над ноутбуком и надеется на то, что его отпустит. Он принимает таблетку от кашля одну за другой, но это ни черта не помогает.  
Дверь в его комнату заперта изнутри, когда снаружи кто-то стучится. Стилински вмиг замирает на кресле и боится даже обернуться в сторону выхода. Он считает до шестидесяти и готов уже спокойно выдохнуть, когда стук повторяется, и из-за двери слышит голос друга:  
– Стайлз, открывай.  
Стилински нервно прикусывает костяшки и разворачивается на стуле лицом к двери. Комната кажется огромным, невероятного размера кубом, который он никогда не сумеет пересечь. Стайлз боязливо опускает ногу на пол и закатывает глаза, настолько плохо выходит у него любое движение. Он открывает рот и пытается что-то сказать, когда из его рта вырывается лишь сдавленный хрип, а горло мгновенно сводит. Стилински пытается унять дрожь и садится на стуле ровно, когда вновь слышит голос МакКолла:  
– Я принес тебе китайской еды, как ты любишь. Если не хочешь меня видеть, так и скажи. Я оставлю её тут.  
Стайлз старается не расплакаться под стук удаляющихся шагов лучшего, как он считал до этого момента, друга. 

Проходит три дня с момента конфликта с преподавателем, и шесть часов с того, как они пришли к общему решению. Стайлз пытается получить документы и разрешение на исследование живого примера, но его разворачивают с этим, и он снова уходит ни с чем.  
На последней паре Стилински вместе с потоком смотрит слайды с места преступления и лишь усмехается. Он уверен, что девяносто процентов самопровозглашенных криминалистов свалят все на жену и её безумную ревность, а оставшиеся десять на вора-домушника. Стайлз лишь улыбается уголком рта и собирает вещи в сумку одним движением, как только стрелка часов доходит до отметки в три часа дня.  
Выйдя за ворота академии, Стайлз достает неизменную пачку, откуда выуживает сигарету и закуривает, сложив ладони домиком. Затянувшись, он кивает проходящим мимо сокурсникам и лениво щурится. На улице солнечно, на нем одна лишь майка да рубашка поверх. Банально, не по кодексу, но имел он эти уставы, которые не ему писаны. Пока Стилински ошивается в Нью-Йорке, Вирджиния жаждет пополнения своих рядов лучшими из офицеров со всего западного побережья.  
Он неторопливо закуривает еще раз и выдыхает дым вверх, когда краем глаза замечает приближающуюся к себе фигуру. Лениво повернув голову в сторону, он облокачивается на забор и усмехается, когда Хейл останавливается около него.  
Сколько прошло с момента их последней встречи? Неделя или две? Стайлз отмечает, что так и не отстирал с рукава рубашки пятна крови.  
– Я не очень хорош по части пустых слов, но, – Дерек запинается и Стилински отмечает, как у того трепещут ноздри. Стайлз усмехается и тянет сигарету в рот, в то время как Хейл продолжает, – но все же, объясни мне, что мешает нам встречаться дальше? С чего вдруг ты так избегаешь меня и своих друзей?  
Стилински старается не выглядеть удивленным и не разевать рот по поводу того, что Дерек следит за ним, поэтому он просто вынимает сигарету из уголка губ и внимательно смотрит на собеседника.  
– Нет никаких нас, Хейл, – Стайлз старается не рассмеяться в ответ, ведь это грубо и некультурно, поэтому он лишь опускает взгляд и прикусывает щеку изнутри. Во рту ощущается привкус железа и сигаретный осадок, но он не стремится вернуть визуальный контакт и продолжить уже успевший наскучить диалог. – С чего вообще такие мысли появились в твоей голове?  
Стайлз ставит сумку на землю и неспешно приближается к Дереку. Он покачивается на носках и смотрит Хейлу прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляда и слегка улыбаясь, не раскрывая рта. Очки дают отблески в лучах солнца, не давая нормально посмотреть в ответ, чем и пользуется Стилински. Почувствовав малейшую нерешительность в действиях Хейла, он придвигается еще ближе, проводит рукой по щеке Дерека, чуть ли не касаясь губами его рта, шепча:  
– Нет, ma cherie , – и в тот же миг бьет Дерека свободной рукой в живот, сжатым кулаком нанося ему удар ниже ребер.  
Хейл хрипит и отшатывается назад, в то время как Стайлз еще раз затягивается сигаретой и выдыхает дым через нос. Он едва не смеется в голос, когда протягивает левую руку и оглаживает Дерека по голове, чтобы в тот же миг осадить его ударом кулака по скуле. Хейл захлебывается воздухом на вздохе и сплевывает кровь на землю, в то время как Стилински наносит удар за ударом. Он бьет четко, ровно и намечено, как будто зная слабые места когда-то близкого человека и вовсе его не жалея.  
– Я дышал тобой, но что же ты творишь, Хейл? – Стилински смеется и отступает на пару шагов.  
Когда Дерек оседает на землю и в жесте сопротивления выставляет руку перед собой, Стайлз смеется и вновь затягивается сигаретой, которая чудом остается целой на протяжении всей потасовки. Точным ударом он отбрасывает окурок в сторону и тотчас ударяет Хейла ногой, сбоку, избивая его, как собаку, нанося удар по ребрам. Дерек шипит и падает спиной на землю, в то время как Стайлз поднимает ногу и, сгибая её в колене, шепчет:  
– У нас ничего не могло выйти с самого начала, mi amore .  
И хочет со всей силы осадить по боку Хейла, когда две пары сильных рук оттаскивают его в сторону.  
Дерек сплевывает и поднимает взгляд на противника. Его глаз заплыл, а во рту скопилось чересчур много лишней крови, в то время как сам он не нанес ни одного удара. Его слегка ведет, пока он пытается встать, а Стайлз извивается в руках Дэнни и Гринберга, шипя в их сторону ругательства.  
– Знаешь, – выкрикивает он в сторону Хейла, поворачивая голову под неестественным углом, – я называл нашу любовь словом из четырех букв! – и заливается смехом.  
Стилински жутко выворачивает руки и плюется в Махиллани, пока тот старается удержать его, изворотливого, как угорь. Стайлз закидывает голову назад, до ужасного хруста в шее, вновь начиная смеяться. Он вертится из стороны в сторону и сучит ногами, стараясь выпутаться из держащих его рук. Момент – и он уже повис на руках у своих надзирателей, пока вокруг них собиралась толпа. Он бросает ненавистный взгляд в сторону Хейла и собирается что-то выкрикнуть, когда Дэнни встряхивает его. Очки соскальзывают с носа Стилински и с тихим стуком ударяются о землю, чтобы спустя буквально миг он, случайно, конечно, наступил на них и раздавил душку и оправу с тонким стеклом.  
Миг – и Стилински замирает. Он ошарашенно смотрит перед собой, невидящим взглядом окидывает Дэнни и Гринберга, и его тотчас пробирает дрожь. Стайлз откидывается назад и попросту выскальзывает из рук парней, которые опешили от столь резкой смены настроения. Стилински оседает на землю и слепо ведет головой, опасливо прикрывая лицо рукой. Выражение его лица испуганное, он абсолютно не понимает, что происходит.  
– Стайлз, – хрипит Дерек, и из его разбитой губы кровь идет еще сильнее.  
Стилински может поклясться, что он чувствует вибрацию, прошившую его тело насквозь. Он на ватных ногах поднимается с земли, наощупь находит свою сумку, а уже спустя мгновение несется прочь от места драки. Стайлз не замечает людей вокруг, на бегу сжимая свободной рукой лямку сумки, и лишь старается не запнуться и не врезаться в прохожих.  
Махиллани помогает Дереку подняться и заботливо спрашивает, может ли он чем помочь. Голос Дэнни – пение маленькой птички. Переливчатый и вовсе неподходящий ему, парню с невероятным торсом и косой саженью в плечах. Хейла ведет, и он лишь молча кивает головой, затем идет в сторону припаркованной машины, стараясь не обращать ни на кого внимания, как и на то, как расступается вокруг него толпа. Позади начинается бурное обсуждение, но он не может разобрать слова. Кажется, он даже не сможет самостоятельно уехать со стоянки, поэтому максимум Дерека – сесть в машину и набрать знакомый номер. В голове пустота, а места ударов жжет не по-человечески.  
После такого «теплого» приема Дерек пребывает в полной растерянности. 

* имеется в виду отдел бихевиористики (FBI Behavioral Sciences Unit), расположен в Куантико, штат Вирджиния.  
** Квипрокво (Quid pro quo) – фразеологизм, обычно обозначает «услуга за услугу».  
*** Мой дорогой (франц.)  
**** Мой любимый (итал.)

**Глава 8.**

После негласной размолвки с Хейлом Стайлз стал больше времени находиться рядом с Малией.  
Вечерами, после пар, он приезжал в кафе и проводил время за конспектами лекций, просиживая часы на всевозможных сайтах, дожидаясь окончания смены Малии, чтобы потом пройтись пешком или довести ее до дома. В этом была какая-то мистика, ритуал, потому что Тейт каждый раз позволяла довести себя до переулка определенных улиц и, вольготно чмокнув Стайлза в губы, всегда уходила куда-то в темные сплетения дорог, в арки, пропадавшие в темноте. Первое время Стайлз волновался и предпринимал попытки подбросить ее прямо к входу в дом или вызывался проводить пешком, но, получив однажды весьма нелестный отказ, завязал со своими настойчивыми пожеланиями. Стилински до сих пор помнил, что в тот единственный раз, когда он увязался следом, ему устроили неплохую взбучку, напав исподтишка, и что следующие два дня Малия игнорировала его существование, обращая внимание на всех в дайнере, кроме него. Это было выше его сил, поэтому Стилински стал учитывать пожелания своей новонареченной дамы сердца.  
Был также случай, который в корне перевернул его подход к делу, при воспоминании которого у Стайлза краснели уши. После Стилински приходилось либо дожидаться девушки до поздней ночи, занимаясь в других местах, либо же встречаться с ней в городе в заранее оговоренном месте.

В один из дней, когда Стайлз сидел в дайнере и дожидался окончания рабочего дня Малии, он почувствовал пристальное внимание к своей персоне. Нехотя передернув плечами, Стайлз быстрым взглядом окинул помещение вокруг и сжал губы в плотную линию. Дерек сидел за столиком около выхода и, не сводя с него взгляда, крутил в руках кружку. Мгновенно опустив взгляд к ноутбуку, Стилински проморгался и, стараясь не отвлекаться, вернулся к чтению текста, продолжив с прерванного места. Он все еще ощущал пристальный взгляд на себе, когда телефон, лежащий рядом, лениво завибрировал, чуть съехав с места. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Стайлз одним движением снял блокировку и ткнул пальцем в значок пришедшего сообщения.  
_«Нам надо поговорить»_  
Весьма многословно, учитывая то, что предыдущих дня четыре (или уже неделю) Стайлз не получал никаких сообщений со стороны Хейла, и его телефон больше не разрывался от звонков круглосуточно. Учитывая, как он отделал Дерека, Стилински рассчитывал вообще никогда более не пересекаться с ним, и был весьма удивлен подобному интересу к своей личности после всего произошедшего. Равнодушно пожав плечами, он отодвинул мобильный в сторону и вновь вернулся к курсовой. Телефон дал о себе знать буквально через три минуты.  
_«Пожалуйста»_  
Скрипнув зубами, Стайлз поднял голову и, сведя брови к переносице, еле заметно повернулся в сторону Хейла. Дерек все также не отводил от него взгляда и, уловив вопрос, едва различимо кивнул в сторону выхода, не издавая не звука. Стайлз упрямо мотнул головой, явно отвергая это предложение, и снова опустил взгляд, шало рыская по поверхности стола, стараясь найти упаковку с таблетками. Последней каплей стал телефон, который, снова завибрировав, стал активно привлекать к себе внимание светящимся квадратиком сообщения.  
_«Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен»_  
Нужен.  
Стайлз передернулся всем телом и, резко встав, быстрыми шагами пересек заведение, проигнорировав внимательный взгляд Малии, змеей выскальзывая за дверь кафе, не придерживая ее за собой. Не оборачиваясь, он зашагал за угол, зная и ощущая, что в тот же миг Дерек встал и вышел вслед за ним, не отставая ни на шаг.  
Завернув в переулок, Стилински отошел на порядочное расстояние от оживленной улицы и, сделав шаг в сторону, замер в тени ближайшего дома. Не говоря ни слова, Стайлз наблюдал, как Хейл завернул следом, и медленно, будто бы крадучись, приблизился к нему.  
Сердце ходило ходуном, выплескивая и разгоняя адреналин по венам, когда Дерек медленно приблизился, и замер буквально в метре от него.  
– Стайлз…  
– Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказал?  
Казалось, резкий ответ обезоружил Хейла, потому что тот замер с удивленным лицом. Даже с закрытыми глазами Стайлз мог описать его: нахмуренные брови чуть приподняты вверх, приоткрытый от недосказанности рот, полностью обескураженный вид – как раз то, что сыграло на руку.  
Стилински сделал резкий шаг вперед и, сощурившись, приблизился еще ближе. Одной рукой взявшись за куртку (чертова неизменная черная кожаная куртка), он приподнялся на мысочках и сладко пропел на ухо Хейлу:  
– Я же четко сказал, что **ты** мне больше не нужен.  
Стайлз не мог сказать, что больнее: стена, в которую он на данный момент упирался лопатками, или же Дерек, который крепко обнял его и держал рукой за затылок, словно защищая от удара. Стилински поморщился и отвел взгляд, когда ему выдохнули куда-то в шею:  
– Почему?  
Вновь сморщив нос, Стайлз помотал головой из стороны в сторону, и попытался сдвинуть Дерека с места. Шансов на победу было столько же, сколько у муравья, идущего против скалы, поэтому, зло выдохнув, Стилински поджал губы и вновь отвернулся, лишь бы перед глазами не маячила до боли знакомая спина.  
С самого детства ему говорили, что он такой, какой есть. Что он не такой, как все. Стайлзу изначально не нравилось, что у всех есть мамы, а у него нет. Что его выделяют из толпы, ведь он сын шерифа, и не дай бог кто-то перебежит ему дорогу. Что все дети как дети, а гиперактивный Стайлз – единственный во всем роде. Такой, особенный.  
Именно поэтому он всегда ненавидел, когда его выделяли из толпы и ставили в пример. Когда его хвалили или отмечали перед классом, в то время как сам он старался спрятаться за учебником или вообще проигнорировать этот факт. Стилински не обязан становиться таким, как о нем говорили.  
Поэтому, когда его шею вновь обожгло горячее дыхание, Стайлз принялся извиваться и злобно шикать на нарушителя личного пространства, стараясь высвободиться из объятий.  
– Отпусти меня.  
– Так почему же?  
Замерев на миг, Стилински расслабился и пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, что равнодушен к этому.  
– Охладел, – сглотнув, Стайлз покосился вниз, стараясь сфокусироваться на собеседнике. – Ты меня достал.  
И в тот же миг злобно замотал головой, когда его схватили за шею и притянули в поцелуй.  
Стайлз не выносил собственничества и явно не хотел, чтобы на его могильной плите было выгравировано «жил долго и счастливо». Он не хотел быть бессмертным или тем, кто останется в памяти людей, напоминая о своем благополучии и радости жизни, служить ярким примером для подражания. Стилински не хотел быть образцовым семьянином.  
Но он не мог отрицать того факта, что целовался Дерек отменно. Яростно, с напором, Хейл вжимал его в каменную кладку и пытался передать поцелуем все, что чувствовал. Всю горечь, боль и печаль, которые передавались с помощью банальных средств, и растекались по венам, давая новый выход и возможность не загаснуть раньше времени.  
Выдохнув носом, Стайлз расслабился и, чуть откинув голову, приоткрыл рот, позволяя Дереку злобно клюнуть его в уголок рта, чтобы сразу же после поцеловать глубоко, мокро, настолько откровенно, что атмосфера вокруг них будто сузилась в один миг. Он податливо подался вперед, вжимаясь всем телом и, проскользив вниз, чуть слышно выдохнул в поцелуй, прикусывая Хейлу нижнюю губу. Он вел себя настолько грязно и плохо, что ему было вовсе не стыдно за содеянное. Он делал это как нельзя лучше.  
Чуть откинувшись назад и получив больше пространства, Стайлз улыбнулся и открыл глаза. В одно мгновение обернувшись и вывалившись из ослабленной хватки, он мгновенно прижал расслабленно Дерека к стене и расплылся в улыбке.  
– Нет, значит, нет, Хейл.  
И, злобно отпихнув от себя его напоследок, Стилински бегом скрылся за углом, оставляя Дерека полностью потерянным.

***

Тем же вечером Стайлз дождался окончания смены Малии и пригласил ее на их первое свидание. Он без зазрения совести скрыл от нее правду и, заказав такси на девять вечера, отвез Тейт в клуб.  
Везде грохотала музыка, бар с напитками для девушек был бесплатным, а на танцполе толкалась такая толпа, что затеряться было раз плюнуть. Казалось, что в этот вечер все складывалось как нельзя лучше.  
Стайлз двигался настолько развязно, насколько это было вообще возможно. Параллельно с этим он увлекал Малию в свой танец, кружась вокруг нее, когда, посреди очередного припева откинулся назад и поймал ненароком чей-то взгляд. Резко обернувшись, Стилински в смущении оглядел танцпол и, не увидев ничего подозрительного, вновь вернулся к девушке, дерзко улыбаясь ей.  
Расслабившись в танце, он совсем не заботился о том, что подумают окружающие. Двигаясь во все стороны так, будто в нем не было костей, Стайлз танцевал вокруг Малии, привлекая ее к себе и целуя посреди особо чередующих битов. В тот вечер Стилински был готов пожертвовать всем ради нее: стать бессмертным, хранителем огня, жить вечно, лишь бы она постоянно была рядом.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Стайлз зажмурился в свете огней и, сделав полшага назад, буквально врос в пол. В один миг все его конечности отказали, а позвоночник пронзил электрический разряд. Напротив него стоял Хейл и, смотря из-под сведенных бровей, завлекал в танец. Положив одну руку Стайлзу на плечо, Дерек улыбнулся так, что у Стилински свело зубы, и он выронил стакан с плескающимся на дне алкоголем на и без того липкий пол. Кажется, Стайлз оттолкнул его. Пятясь назад, толкая людей, Стилински максимально быстро скрылся в толпе.  
Тот вечер он и вправду не мог вспомнить.

***

В один из вечеров, когда охранник не сидел на главном входе, а друзья обещали прикрыть его, в случае чего, радостно улюлюкая вслед и показывая большие пальцы, Стайлз привел Малию к себе. Конечно, это было не совсем то, чем Стайлз мог завлечь девушку: видеоигры и пара выполненных упражнений по матчасти, в которой Тейт сильно отставала от всего потока. Он и вовсе не старался выглядеть пай-мальчиком рядом с ней, когда периодически поправлял неверный ответ или объяснял, что и как нужно решить.  
Но, когда девушка присела на кровать, поближе к Стайлзу, и небрежно что-то спросила, только тогда он стал обращать внимание на свое поведение и реакцию. Теперь все пошло гораздо лучше.  
Кажется, Стайлз до сих пор корил себя за то, что выдохнул вовсе не то имя, что требовалось, а Малия и не заметила. Он искренне верил в это, когда, накрывая ее одеялом, старался не смотреть в сторону окна, посвящая все внимание тихо сопящей девушке на левой стороне его постели.  
Кажется, его левая сторона вкупе с сердцем ему отказала.

***

Стайлз отмечает краем глаза, что всю комнату заполняет зеленый свет. Он мигает: раз, секунда, две, и ему кажется, что он уже видел его раньше. Периферийно Стилински замечает, что рядом с ним спит обнаженная девушка, и он даже думать не хочет о том, что было. В голове пусто, в мозгу туманно, на языке приторно.  
Отель обещал им непроницаемые шторы, но Стилински знает, что ждет его внизу. Он уверен, что на пересечении улиц, если выглянуть из окна, он увидит силуэт мужчины, чьи глаза при правильной постановке света мерцают желтым, а очертания фигуры пожирает мрак.  
Он знает, что его история не кончится ничем чудесным, и он не будет жить ни с кем вместе. Нью-Йорк слишком дорогой и слишком сложный для жизни город, пусть хоть они и снимут этот период жизни ненадолго. На срок, который им отпустят.  
Малия вздохнула ровно и спокойно, во сне переворачиваясь на спину. В свете фонаря, который проникал с улицы через жалюзи на окне, ее кожа казалась матовой, восковой. И в целом вся Малия была какой-то ненастоящей, как те святые, заснувшие вечным сном в католических храмах. Стайлз мог поклясться, что она бессмертна, готова жить в любом обличии, и ей все равно, что случится потом. Наверное, ее вырастили дикие звери, которые передавали свои души в песнях, исполняемых при полной луне. Стилински задумался настолько, что не сразу понял, что его разглядывают уже длительное время, не говоря при этом ни слова.  
Взгляд прожигает его насквозь.  
Он в замешательстве.

***

В тот день какие-то чертовы силы заставляют его идти вовсе не по тем улицам, просторы которых он пересекает каждый день. Листая новостную ленту на своем телефоне, Стилински абсолютно не смотрит себе под ноги и идет, ориентируясь лишь на шум трассы, раздающийся с левой стороны. Стайлз шагает по закуткам и отвратительно хихикает, ужасаясь, как банально он может сравнивать свое прошлое со своим же будущим. Ему абсолютно не стыдно за то, что он читерит своих бывших по аккаунтам фейсбука или инстаграма, с некой долей иронией и равнодушия смотря, что с ними стало. Стилински готов быть раной на сердце, которую они не признали. Стайлз – именно те швы, что наложены поверх нее.  
В какой-то миг он обнаруживает себя за мусорным баком. Хихикающим, испачканным и опустившимся. Стайлз не сразу понимает, что он тут забыл и вовсе приходит в ужас от того, что в таком положении он просидел более двух часов. Стилински поднимает руки к лицу и давит себе на глаза, пытаясь привести хотя бы в какое-то подобие нормы, понимая, что скатился настолько низко, что даже всепрощающий отец не спасет его. Стайлз боится быть песком, который отсыпал свое время и теперь лежит на дне песочных часов в ожидании своего часа, когда его перевернут, и он займет вершину пирамиды.  
Он до сих пор представляет и выдумывает для себя идеальный семейный портрет, который будет смотреться в любом интерьере, но никак не может представить свою жизнь без него.

***

Ночь в чертовом номере не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Во рту привкус рыбы, на языке горечь рома. Стайлз и вправду не может вспомнить, на кой черт он притащил её сюда, но судя по развороченной кровати и маленькой ступне, которая светлой полосой выглядывает из-под темного постельного белья, все закончилось именно так, как он и подумал. То, что первичной мыслью осело на подкорке мозга, проматывается, как кинопленка, обрываясь на конце и самовозгораясь от неудачной склейки.  
Стайлз привычным движением цепляет на нос очки, за починку которых он отдал добрых семьдесят баксов и, запуская пальцы во взъерошенные волосы, тяжело выдыхает, всячески игнорируя вопросительное и сонное мычание позади себя.  
Он не знает, как ему теперь жить.

**Глава 9.**

Когда в понедельник Стайлз находит в почтовом ящике письмо с марками из Вирджинии, он может поклясться, что его сердце пропускает удар или два. Он неверяще смотрит на запечатанный конверт и стучит кончиками пальцев по его краю, будто до сих пор не может поверить своим глазам. Стилински не хочет вскрывать это в коридоре и устраивать пьяную вакханалию, поэтому он молча постукивает пальцами по сложенной бумаге внутри белого конверта и радостно хмыкает, пряча полученный Грааль в карман сумки. Уже выходя из здания общежития, он запоздало набирает смс Скотту, Лидии и, пропуская номер Хейла, радостно звонит отцу.  
Все складывается, как нельзя лучше.

***

Два года назад шериф Стилински тепло обнимал сына и не хотел выпускать его из своих объятий. Лето в Бикон-Хиллс выдалось жарким, и Стайлз молча закатывал глаза, когда к жару его собственного тела припечатывается разгоряченное тело Джона. Стайлз не противник тактильных контактов, но все равно он морщится и, похлопав отца по спине, делает шаг назад, тем самым обещая, что с ним будет все в порядке. Такси, припаркованное у ворот, возмущенно погудело еще раз, напоминая о включенном счетчике, а из окна машины высунулся Скотт и приветливо помахал, тем самым подгоняя Стилински. Лидия с Эллисон давно ждали их в аэропорту, и Стайлз был более, чем уверен, что именно он будет должен расплачиваться за свою неспешность и заказывать кофе для девушек.  
Отец еще раз крепко обнял его и, прежде чем Стилински успел что-либо сказать, засунул в нагрудный карман сына плотно набитый конверт. Стайлз лишь успел открыть рот, а Джон уже запихал ему в руку чемодан, повесил на плечо сумку, и толкнул в сторону машины. Шериф прокричал последнее напутствие, адресованное больше МакКоллу, чем родному сыну, на что Стайлз залез на заднее сидение и злобно захлопнул дверцу под неодобрительный взгляд водителя.  
Когда такси отъехало от родного дома, Стилински скорчил рожицу отцу и все-таки помахал напоследок, стараясь не замечать, как увлажнился его взгляд.  
У них было еще два часа до вылета, и он точно сумел бы достать всех своих друзей в предвкушении первого полета.

***

Отпивая кофе из чашки с красной ручкой, Стайлз гуглит очередную статью о профайлерах, усмехаясь тому, каких неучей нынче берут на работу, в то время как он с трудом нашел себе стажировку буквально полгода назад. Чтобы успокоиться, он достает из нагрудного кармана коробочку из-под мятных конфет и, открыв её, выбирает одну таблетку светлого голубого цвета. Конфеты от Тиффани, таблетки, цвета яиц дрозда, являются старым добрым валиумом, дозировку потребления которого Стайлз давно перестал рассчитывать.  
Он кладет таблетку на язык и запивает двумя глотками кофе, сглатывая неприятный привкус. Стилински довольно проводит ладонью себе по гортани и переводит взгляд на столик Лидии. Мартин неодобрительно смотрит на него и щелкает ручкой по поверхности стола. Стайлз приветливо улыбается ей и машет рукой, после чего возвращается к ноутбуку и открывает новую вкладку в браузере.  
В этом году он точно пролезет в те злосчастные двести сорок человек, которые попадут в список избранных, и будет лучшим на потоке.

***

Первый год в Нью-Йорке оборачивается для всех весьма печально.  
Лидия, вечная отличница, и вообще самая гениальная девушка в мире, с трудом успевает сдавать долги по большинству предметов своей программы. Выбранная ею химия отнимает все силы и время, и Стайлз почти не видит её. После первого семестра, сдав все экзамены, Мартин с горем переводится на экономику (почему? – вопрос, который до сих пор преследует и волнует Стайлза, и то, о чем он до сих пор боится спросить вслух). Также под табу оказывается обсуждение Нобелевской премии и всего остального, так или иначе связанного с физиологией и медициной.  
Являясь первоначальным женским, Хантеровский колледж весьма популярное место для успешных людей. Лидия говорит это между делом, будто бы легко, видя, что все молча смотрят на нее. На её лице улыбка, а в глазах безумное отчаяние и попытка убедить себя в том, что так будет лучше.  
Плюс выбора и смены профориентации – подарок от родителей в виде квартиры на Манхэттене и управление собственным дайнером. Отец Мартин отдает бразды собственного бизнеса в руки дочери и говорит, что уверен в ней на все сто процентов. Сказать, что Лидия была в восторге от этого, значит, не говорить ничего. Стайлзу остается лишь с грустью наблюдать, как зашивается девушка и убирает свои юношеские мечты на задний план.  
После того, как Скотт, всю жизнь клявшийся, что будет самым лучшим соседом по съему квартиры, тупит взгляд, как провинившийся щенок, и говорит, что хотел бы жить с Эллисон, Стайлз молча прощает его. Сам-то он живет в общежитии при Академии и успевает за весьма короткий срок величиною в полгода сменить около трех соседей. По сути, Стилински не виноват в том, что с ним не хотят контактировать, что он доводит людей и те сами съезжают от него. Просто Стайлзу легче жить одному, понимает он спустя полгода, когда слой снега на подоконнике за окном становится настолько толстым, что открыть его становится невыполнимой миссией.  
Все в порядке. Именно этой фразой Стилински постоянно пытается убедить себя, сжимая за спиной руку со скрещенными пальцами.  
Именно тогда вся его жизнь начинает катиться по наклонной.  
На последнем году обучения в школе Скотт грезил о Корнеллском университете, но расстояние от Нью-Йорка и плата за обучение для него были слишком высокими. Поэтому он поступает в городской колледж, через дорогу от которого есть ветеринарная клиника и, кажется, его это даже устраивает.  
Эллисон хотела поступить в Беркли, но после того, как все друзья решили переехать в Большое яблоко, она ищет себе альтернативу. У неё хорошие баллы по многим из сданных предметов, и она умудряется поступить в Нью-Йоркский университет, где больше полугода изучает древний мир и достает пропуска для своих друзей на закрытые выставки и мероприятия. Чем закончилась эта история, мы уже знаем.  
Стайлз до сих пор считает, что с самого начала они были неправы. После того, как они вчетвером уехали из Бикон-Хиллс, их истории закончились.  
Какими они красивыми были еще тогда!

***

Сидя на лекции, Стайлз получает записку. Отрываясь от записи лекции, он усмехается уголком рта, разглаживая сложенный листок бумаги в клетку, расправляя его и выравнивая. Посередине листка надпись:  
«Если хочешь минет, жду в туалете».  
Стилински слегка удивленно приподнимает брови, читая написанное. Шуточки, достойные старших классов в школе, как оказалось, до сих пор были еще актуальными. Он неторопливо оглядывает аудиторию и натыкается взглядом на девушку, которая смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Медовая блондинка, рост около метра семидесяти, если судить по тому, как она спокойно, не сгорбившись, сидит за партой, подогнув ноги под стул. Она мило улыбается, намекая, что записка от неё, и она вовсе не прочь оказать данную услугу. Ее рот графитового цвета, и он абсолютно не сочетается с ярким лаком на её ногтях. Стайлз не то чтобы против непродолжительной сексуальной связи, схожей с наркотическим опьянением. Но он пытается стать ответственным и быть моногамным участником их с Малией самопровозглашенной пары.  
Поэтому Стилински самодовольно сжимает бумагу в левой руке и поднимает листок с запиской вверх так, чтобы девушка видела, после чего делает весьма знакомое движение рукой и языком около своей щеки. Лицо блондинки мгновенно вспыхивает румянцем, на что Стайлз с абсолютно каменным выражением лица комкает бумагу и кидает её в сторону девушки, попадая случайно кому-то на парту. Она закрывает свои прозрачные глаза, на которые, кажется, навернулись слезы, и отворачивается в сторону.  
Стайлз молча поводит плечами и отворачивается обратно к своим конспектам. Он привык, что все вокруг принимали за любовь что-то абсолютно иное.

***

Стилински лежит на кровати, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Вокруг него разбросаны лекции, заметки и все, связанное с выпускной работой. На полу пачка с таблетками, ноутбук и опрокинутая чашка с некогда бывшим там кофе. На его бедрах синяки, первопричину появления которых он не может идентифицировать уже третий день. Они похожи на отпечатки, и по размеру Стайлз отмечает, что эти руки, похоже, принадлежали ему же. Стилински дышит глубоко и ровно, лениво прикрывая глаза.  
До сдачи неделя. И он готов заниматься всем, чем угодно, лишь бы не писать работу.  
На столе лежит рамка, опущенная фотографией вниз. На ней запечатлен Стайлз с друзьями на выпускном. Там, на старом снимке, все счастливы. У Стайлза есть гранд на обучение, такой же у Лидии вкупе с высшими баллами. Эллисон жива и смешно щурится, в то время как Скотт просто счастлив. На них красные мантии, а на головах дурацкие колпаки выпускников. Они – результат отравленной надеждами молодежи. Они всю жизнь жили с родителями и вовсе не знали, что ждало за пределами старого доброго Бикон-Хиллс.  
Под кроватью есть бутылка рома, о которой Стилински вспоминает спустя десять минут полнейшего безделья. Он лениво нащупывает опрокинутую кружку и рывком садится на кровати. Голову ведет, а руки до сих пор сводит и немного потряхивает от бесконечного поиска информации.  
Сейчас Стайлз ощущает себя свежезамороженным продуктом для экспериментов, которые будут проводиться над ним в будущем. Он не знает, почему позволил проделать это с ним.

***

Стилински довольно усмехается, когда отмечает движение в некотором отдалении от себя. Он замечает, как Мартин встает из-за своего столика, закрывая крышку рабочего ноутбука, и идет к нему.  
У неё модельная походка, от бедра, обтянутого юбкой темно-зеленого цвета. У Стайлза появляются ассоциации со мхом в лесу, и он настойчиво отгоняет воображение мертвой лисицы в лесу, потому что красная помада абсолютно не подходит Лидии.  
Мартин замирает в паре шагов от столика Стайлза, и он слышит её гневное, с хрипотцой, дыхание. Кажется, у нее простужены бронхи, отмечает он, но спрашивать напрямую не хочется. Стилински косится на девушку, и это срабатывает, как спусковой крючок.  
– Ты знаешь, что у тебя семь из десяти признаков наркозависимости? – спрашивает она.  
Мартин несравненная, думает Стайлз, но также продолжает лениво серфить интернет в поиске нужной информации, неспешно скользя пальцами по сенсору.  
– Что у тебя привыкание к лекарству, которое запрещено в большинстве стран и отпускается только по рецепту? – говорит она, и её пальцы сжимаются в кулаки.  
На протяжении нескольких минут Стайлз слепо смотрит в свой монитор. В последнее время у него стали часто слезиться глаза, поэтому очки лежат рядом с ноутбуком, прямо на скомканных наушниках. Он молча приподнимает брови и продолжает читать, стараясь не обращать внимания на Мартин.  
Кажется, напряжение между ними можно потрогать руками. Лидия внимательно смотрит на него, долго, пристально, и Стайлз не выдерживает.  
Он отрывается от ноутбука и смотрит на Мартин в упор, поправляя пальцами мешающиеся волосы. Не зря Стилински старательно избегал её в течение нескольких дней, но когда Малия начала ныть по поводу того, что он не заходит за ней на работу, Стайлзу пришлось вернуться в дайнер и засесть за выпускную работу в ожидании окончании смены своей девушки.  
– Тебе есть, что мне сказать? – Мартин кривит идеально накрашенные губы, превращая пухлый рот в тонкую линию.  
– Конечно, – не растерявшись, Стайлз впервые за все время открывает рот. Он растягивает губы в улыбке и откидывается спиной на диван. – Ты знала, что у нас осталось всего тридцать семь штатов, в которых применяется смертная казнь?  
Брови Лидии взлетают практически до линии роста волос, и она приоткрывает рот, а Стайлз продолжает:  
– И я не говорю о том, что Вирджиния в этом списке находится на третьем месте.  
Он настроен решительно. Подняв чашку с кофе, Стайлз отпивает напиток и с легким стуком ставит чашку обратно, поднимая глаза на затихшую Лидию.  
– И, кстати, ты знала, что у повешенных иногда случается посмертная эрекция? – Стилински откидывает голову, делая задумчивый вид. – Это наблюдается в каждом третьем случае.  
– Убирайся.  
Голос Мартин звучит тихо и решительно, она вовсе не собирается отступать от своих слов. Стайлз переводит взгляд на её руки и с улыбкой замечает побелевшие от гнева костяшки, настолько сильно девушка сжала кулаки. Он молча закрывает ноутбук, в пару глотков допивает остатки кофе, и встает из-за стола. Быстро убрав лэптоп в сумку, Стилински улыбается уголками губ и проходит мимо Лидии, кивая ей напоследок. Малия молча наблюдает за ним из-за барной стойки, следит до тех пор, пока Стилински не покидает заведение, добившись своей цели.  
Этот раунд закончился в пользу Стайлза.

**Глава 10.**

Стайлзу кажется, что он переехал в этот отель.  
Даже с закрытыми глазами он может подтвердить, на какую сторону накренена картина на стене напротив кресла, сколько подушек лежит на огромной двуспальной кровати. Стилински может рассказать, просто досконально описать каждую деталь гостиничного номера, но, положив руку на сердце, он не может утверждать, откуда знает это. Стайлз отмечает, что коридоры в этом здании имеют круговую систему, а ванной дурацкие занавески, с которых трудно смывается кровь. Хотя, почем ему это знать.  
Кажется, он хранит записи в шкафчике над раковиной. Вроде как, он сплевывает запекшуюся кровь в безупречно белую эмаль, смывая все в водопровод. Стайлз водит руками по раковине, пачкая пальцы в своей же крови и пытаясь затолкнуть все в водосток, только затормаживая всасывание.  
Он надеется, что все сойдет ему с рук.

***

Оставшуюся до сдачи неделю Стайлз проводит в кампусе. Он занимается оформлением диплома, дописывает недостающую информацию и ездит по библиотекам в поисках нужных крупиц знаний. Он старается максимально отдалиться от всех.  
Стилински с радостью выключил бы телефон и забыл о его существовании, если бы не профессор, который раз в день ему названивал и советовал, что можно поискать и как дополнить. Притом выбирал абсолютно непредсказуемое для звонка время, за что Стилински готов был его проклясть. Поэтому Стайлз старательно игнорирует звонки от друзей и удаляет все смс еще до того, как соблазн открыть их не пересилил упорство.  
Спустя пару дней, выходя из холла Академии, Стайлз видит за воротами припаркованный зеленый мотоцикл. Такой же, как у Скотта. Миг – и он возвращается обратно в здание, выходит из него потайными путями, проходящими через спортивный зал и тренировочную площадку. Он до сих пор уверен в том, что не хочет никого видеть.

***

В отеле темно и тихо. Стайлз сидит в кресле и жмурится, когда каждый раз снаружи, шурша резиной по гравию, проезжает машина и свет её фар ослепляет номер ярким светом. Початая бутылка виски лежит где-то под ногами, пока Стилински расслабленно стекает по креслу и стучит пальцами по подлокотнику. Не принимая в расчет то, что он ночует исключительно в отеле, проводя все остальные дни за его границами, можно сказать, что он живет нормальной жизнью. Почти одиннадцать вечера, и Стилински еле успел зайти в свой номер до закрытия гостиницы.  
Стайлз сидит в отеле на пересечении двух дорог, в Нью-Йорке, в штате Нью-Йорке, хаха. И вряд ли он скоро съедет из него.

Это был последний день, когда они виделись.  
Сжимая коленями бедра Хейла, Стайлз рьяно скользил по его члену вверх-вниз, довольно улыбаясь и задыхаясь на каждом особо резком толчке. Скольжение по резине идеально, но для Стилински этого было явно слишком мало. Стайлз был податлив и весьма отзывчив, когда член Хейла проезжался по простате, и он ритмично сжимал его в ответ горячими гладкими мышцами. Он цеплялся пальцами за плечи Дерека, стискивая кожу до синяков и тихого шипения под рукой, двигаясь при этом резко и быстро. Еще пара движений – и он затихает, крупно дрожа всем телом. На губах соленый привкус, а в голове безумно пусто. Стайлз слышит, как шумит кровь в ушах.  
Скатившись с Хейла, Стайлз сел на край кровати и потянулся всем телом, довольно улыбаясь и слыша тихий хруст собственного позвоночника. Голоса на время замолкли, и он мог спокойно расслабиться, насладиться посторгазменной негой.  
Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом и напрягся, когда его сзади огладили по спине, и закусил губу, стараясь выдыхать как можно менее заметно.  
– У тебя есть планы на вечер?  
И этот вопрос оказался той самой искрой, от которой вспыхивает фитиль. Стилински не ожидал такого подвоха.  
Стайлз встал и натянул на себя рубашку, когда Дерек спросил:  
– А на завтра?  
Стилински нервно передернул плечами и натянул трусы, стоя все также спиной к собеседнику, когда очередной вопрос Хейла застал его врасплох:  
– А ты вообще чего-нибудь хочешь?  
Стайлз с удовольствием бы прикончил его на месте.  
Он развернулся к постели и довольно ухмыльнулся, весьма грязно оглаживая взглядом Хейла. Его лицо было расслаблено, глаза лениво прикрыты острыми стрелками ресниц, и Стайлз все еще не понимал, что нашел в нем. Спутавшаяся и мокрая челка слиплась тонкими прядками на лбу, одеяло, лишь слегка прикрывающее бедра и пах, где виднелась темная полоска волос. А еще то, как смотрел на него Дерек… Все это заставляло ухмыляться еще больше.  
– Прости. Я не слышал, что ты сказал, – Стайлзу можно было вручить Оскар за потрясающую актерскую игру, когда он приложил руку к груди и удивленно посмотрел на Дерека.  
Его слегка трясло, когда он натягивал толстовку. Стилински мгновенно замер, когда его обняли со спины. Он стоял в одних трусах и все равно чувствовал, как вялый после секса член Хейла упирался ему в бедро, а подбородок лежал тяжелой плитой на плече. Стайлз попытался вырваться из захвата, когда его снова прервали:  
– Может быть? Или не хотел слышать?  
Стилински прикусил губу и постарался высвободиться из своеобразного захвата. Можно подумать, что его волновал исход их разговора. Конкретно сегодня Дерек был ему нужен для того, чтобы пережить эту ночь. И именно сейчас Стайлз вообще не хотел с ним оставаться.  
На противоположном конце комнаты окно, за которым сквозь жалюзи виднелся мрачный Нью-Йорк. Уже больше недели город атаковал антициклон, и многие жители в спешке достали из своих шкафов пальто и зонты, будто опасались за свою жизнь раньше, чем стоило бы. В июле, и дожди с градом? Не смешите. За окном весьма непримечательный вид, но явно лучший, чем внешний вид Стайлза.  
За два месяца их знакомства у Стилински волосы отрасли так, что при большом желании Дерек мог бы таскать его за них по всему периметру отельного номера. За два месяца их отношений Хейл стал костью поперек горла Стайлза.  
– Ты предал меня, – буквально прошипел он, начав рьяно извиваться, приподнимаясь на носочках и изворачиваясь всем телом.  
– Ты меня разлюбил? – продолжил Дерек, и Стилински заклинило на пустом месте.  
Cтайлз извернулся, укусил его за руку, вкладывая в это действие всю свою злобу, и буквально отлетел на добрых пару метров, больно ударяясь рукой об угол стола. Кажется, он шипел и замахивался на Дерека в ответ, когда Хейла отступил на полшага назад и подозрительно посмотрел на него.  
– Черт возьми, да кто ты такой? – единственное, что услышал с его стороны Стилински.  
Стайлз открывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, но внезапно Дерек отвернулся и словно перестал быть заинтересованным в ответе. Он в пару движений натянул джинсы на голое тело и, уже на ходу, отходя от кровати, надел на себя рубашку. Вытащив из кармана пару купюр, Хейл бросил их на постель, в пару шагов пересек комнату, поднырнул под рукой встающего Стайлза, и направился в сторону выхода.  
Кажется, они заказывали завтрак в номер, потому что, когда дверь распахивается нараспашку, Дерек чуть было не наступает ногой в стоящий около порога поднос. Он перешагнул через него и направился широкими шагами в сторону лифта. Каждый его шаг отдавался стуком в голове Стайлза, пока он быстрыми движениями запихивал ноги в узкие штанины и буквально вывалился следом за Дереком в коридор. Он неудачно снес графин с молоком, разливая его по красному ворсу ковра, и прокричал вслед Хейлу, держась обоими руками за дверной косяк:  
– Ты не святой, Хейл!  
Кажется, он плюнул, пока кричал, но это не имело значения. От тарелок под его ногами исходил вкусным запахом аппетитный завтрак, пока у Стайлза ходуном стучало сердце, пропуская удары через раз.  
Он продолжил:  
– У тебя будут проблемы!  
Створки лифта захлопнулись в тот момент, когда Стайлз гневно закрыл дверь, ударяя деревянной поверхностью о проход. Следующей жертвой стало зеркало в ванне, о которое он разбил стакан, раскалывая его на тысячу мелких осколков. Ему становится немного лучше. Теперь-то уж точно лучше.  
Как же просто представить его мертвым!  
На руках кровь, а перед глазами все плывет. Ему точно не было жаль.  
Про себя Стайлз отмечает, что это был последний раз перед несчастным случаем.

Смотря на перебинтованные руки, Стайлз отмечает, что у него проблемы.  
Первоначально, у него проблема с дипломом. Хоть сейчас только понедельник, в среду он должен будет стоять на кафедре и защищать свою тему. Стайлз знает, что ему достанется. Ведь именно он захотел быть каким-то несчастным профайлером, а не опытным офицером, который мог бы спасти сотни жизней людей на улицах Нью-Йорка. Стилински вздыхает и понимает, что он даже знает, от кого ему достанется, и что он не сможет сделать с этим. Но он сумеет пережить свои двадцать минут позора.  
Еще у Стайлза проблемы с алкоголем. Он пьет, когда ему грустно. Выпивает, когда веселится, закладывает за ворот каждый раз, когда не может выяснить очередную ошибку в своей работе или когда в кампусе отмечают внеплановую вечеринку. Пару раз он пытается повесить вину на отца, который частенько пил крепкий виски, когда расследование заходило в тупик, и только родной сын мог бы ему помочь. Стайлз задумывается о том, как часто отец не слушал его доводы, до которых доходил сам спустя длительное время. Но потом, когда вокруг усиливается и гремит музыка, а светодиоды сходят с ума, Стайлз понимает, что его обвинения пустяк.  
В отеле темно и тихо, когда Стилински решает, что у него нет проблем.

Во вторник Стайлз встречает Малию и говорит ей сразу же, в лицо, что она нужна ему только для того, чтобы притупить боль. После того, как его половина лица занемела, а зубами мудрости, кажется, он прокусил себе щеку изнутри, Стилински наконец-то понимает, что теперь точно никому ничего не должен. 

В метро Стилински читает объявление на стене напротив, зажатый между окном и открывающимися дверьми, втиснутый плакат с ярким лозунгом. Кажется, люди на нем предлагают избавиться от нарко- и алкозависимостей, и яро призывают всех присоединиться к ним, стать одержимыми здоровым образом жизни. Стайлз лишь усмехается и думает, что его абстинентный сидром* еще не повод звонить и добровольно отдавать себя в клинику. Он достает телефон и делает заметку о том, что нужно будет позвонить отцу после сдачи. Стилински и вправду думает, что ему это поможет.

В себя Стайлз приходит только тогда, когда открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что сидит с выключенным ноутбуком за до боли знакомым столом. Перед ним непочатая чашка со свежезаваренным кофе, в стороне лежат наушники и тетрадь, открытая ровно посередине. Стайлз возвращает съехавшие очки на переносицу и присматривается к записям. Все строчки, написанные до этого твердой рукой, разъезжаются и становятся похожими на кардиограмму бегуна, которого отловили буквально после финишной прямой. Стайлз садится ровно и задумывается, потому что не понимает, что мог тут забыть.  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, Стилински осознает, что очки с какой-то вдруг стати внезапно оказались помехой для его восприятия мира. Весь дайнер стал похож на цветные пятна, некоторые из которых двигаются и мигают. Сняв очки и проморгавшись, Стайлз смотрит вперед и наконец-то видит, что на него в упор смотрит Лидия и что-то вбивает в свой телефон, даже не удосужившись взглянуть вниз. Около нее, возле её столика, крутится парень, но Мартин явно не до этого. Стайлз уверен, что за время проживания в чертовом Нью-Йорке она ни разу не заплатила за выпивку. Вот будет разочарование для ухажера, когда он узнает, кто эта богиня!  
Стайлз усмехается и устало трет глаза, когда слышит звук заглушающегося мотора. Он мгновенно превращается в оголенный нерв и резко разворачивается на диване, наблюдая через толстое оконное стекло, как рядом с заведением паркуются мотоциклы дружков Хейла. На их спинах знакомые кожаные куртки с надписями чуть выше лопаток, а на голове каждого защитный шлем. Стайлз прокусывает себе губу, когда видит, что следом за ними, с отрывом в десяток секунд, в подворотню въезжает зеленый мотоцикл Скотта и, затормозив, с каким довольным лицом он снимает шлем со своего кривого лица.  
Как я скучал, Скотти-малыш!  
Кажется, у Стилински деревенеет лицо и застывает в отвратительную гримасу, когда он встает со своего места и направляется к выходу. Вроде как, Лидия окликает его, вмиг осадив поднятой рукой зарвавшегося ухажера, но Стайлзу похрен. Ему откровенно плевать на то, каким взглядом его провожает Малия, на миг замершая за барной стойкой. Он уже давно должен был разобраться с этим ублюдком Хейлом и его верными псами.  
Распахивая дверь и выходя наружу, Стайлз не медлит и прямиком идет к этой своре диких недо-байкеров. За то время, что прошло с момента их приезда, Эрика успела слезть с мотоцикла, на котором она сидела позади Бойда, и теперь стояла в центре их своеобразного круга, что-то говоря всем.  
– Эй! – окликнул Стайлз.  
Никто из толпы не пошевельнулся. Пятеро человек стояли и разговаривали так, будто все было запланировано. Как будто бы они взрослые, а Стилински нашкодивший ребенок. Он был явно против такого расклада.  
Втиснувшись между Айзеком и Кирой (на миг Стайлз думает о том, что она-то тут забыла), и, распихав их руками, Стайлз встает напротив вмиг замершей Эрики и смотрит на неё в упор. Её золотая копна волос примята шлемом, в то время как вихры Стилински торчат во все стороны, превращаясь в своеобразное воронье гнездо. Кажется, она испугана и… расстроена, но Стилински не может сказать, так это или нет.  
– Стайлз, – начинает она.  
– Хватит, – он резко прерывает её, не разрывая зрительный контакт. – Где Хейл?  
Краем глаза он считает, сколько людей вокруг, и понимает, что Дерека тут нет. Он также отмечает какой-то предмет в руках Рейес, но все-таки не сводит глаз с девушки. Вокруг них тишина, и ему начинает казаться, что за углом вовсе нет оживленной трассы с многотысячным потоком машин.  
– Стайлз, послушай, – обращается из-за его спины Кира, и он тут же взрывается.  
– Я спрашиваю, где Дерек, мать его, Хейл! – голос Стилински срывается, но он берет себя в руки. – И я спрашивал не тебя! – Стайлз оборачивается и тыкает пальцем на мигом затихшую Киру, периферийно замечая движение справа от себя.  
– Стайлз!  
Окрик сзади заставляет замереть. Он отмечает, что не заметил, как к ним присоединилась Мартин. Она стоит за его спиной и выглядит разъярённой валькирией. На ней золотые туфли, она явно непреклонна, и не собирается слушать его гневное тявканье.  
– Я рада, что ты готов наконец-то выслушать Эрику, – она подходит к нему и останавливается рядом, смотря на собеседницу. – Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
Стайлз готов вцепиться ей в горло и перегрызть сонную артерию только ради того, чтобы она замолчала, и он мог бы насладиться контрастом её стремительно бледнеющей кожи, темно-красных кровавых ручьев и прекрасных золотисто-рыжих волос. Он открывает рот для того, чтобы ответить чем-нибудь едким, когда Эрика говорит:  
– Дерека больше нет.  
И вытягивает руки вперед, на которых болтается до боли знакомая кожанка.  
От услышанного Стайлз каменеет. Кажется, все мышцы его лица вмиг занемели и превратились в посмертную маску, а в ушах стоит такой шум, будто его за мгновение опустили на глубину Марианской впадины. У него окостеневают пальцы рук, и в тот же миг Стилински охватывает тремор. Нервно усмехнувшись, он пошатывает на месте, и тотчас отпускает себя.  
Стайлз заходится в смехе. Он кричит, как умалишенный, и резким движением опускается вниз, на землю, падая на колени и хохоча так, как будто у него приступ, так, как будто на его лице маска, куда ежесекундно подается веселящий газ. Кажется, Стилински может умереть от смеха, если бы не крупные капли слез, вытекающие из его глаз. Мышцы сводит, но Стайлз продолжает заливаться смехом, устрашающим, утробным, который спустя мгновение переходит в какой-то дикий рев, и он с ненавистью сжимает в руке очки, которые не удосужился убрать в карман. Над его головой кружится стая черных воронов, которые каркают, беспрерывно каркают, заходясь в своем посмертном смехе.  
От услышанного он хочет поднять руки вверх и кричать вечность, содрогаясь от несправедливости и тупика, в котором он оказался. 

Стайлз пьян. Он любит пить настолько, что даже не заботится о том, есть ли для него компания, вместе с которой можно было бы залить в себя очередную порцию алкоголя.  
Кажется, он в каком-то клубе или арт-тусовке, потому что вокруг него куча несовершеннолетних детей, которые чудовищно выглядят, а музыка такая, что он не слышит ничего. Стилински стоит около импровизированного бара, и даже, кажется, пытается поговорить с барменом ровно до тех пор, пока тот не уходит прочь. Что ж, Стайлзу достанется больше.  
Проблема Стайлза в том, что в компании он пьет в два раза больше, чем позволяют правила приличия. Пока собеседник медленно выпивает в десять глотков один бокал, Стилински вливает в себя свой за три глотка и наливает себе заново. Он подливает выпивку в бокал собеседника лишь для того, чтобы без зазрений совести осушить свой собственный.  
Вечер идет как нельзя лучше.  
Стайлз не хочет вспоминать все это.

Сидя в номере, он, как в замедленной съемке, видит масштабы происшествия. Как Дерек приходит сюда в не назначенный день и приглашает свою бывшую, блондинку, чьи волосы отливают медовым оттенком. Щелчок – и он развлекается с ней, тешится, ублажает на той кровати, где занимался сексом со Стайлзом. Перемотка – и Стайлз, который, не получив ключи от номера на ресепшене, выбивает с ноги дверь. Девушка успевает натянуть на себя одеяло за край, Дерек же абсолютно голый. Кажется, Стилински практически застал их в чрезвычайно откровенной позе, похожей на собачью случку.  
Стайлз смеется и направляет револьвер в сторону кровати. Миг – и пуля выходит с той стороны головы, окрашивая изголовье кровати кровавыми брызгами. Подумаешь, он хотел родиться и умереть в один день со своей чистой и наивной юношеской любовью, с кем не бывает!  
Руку холодит металл оружия. Стайлз пребывает в восхищении. 

На похоронах Стайлз непривычно молчалив и сдержан. Сегодня пятница, и он зажимает в руке горсть земли, пряча её в кулаке, пока священник читает речь. Он смотрит в ту сторону, где должны сидеть родственники Дерека, и замечает девушку в черном. Она единственная, кто сидит на первом ряду, состоящем всего из трех стульев. На её лице вуаль, многослойная парча, замотанная волнами, и ткань полностью скрывает её лицо. Рядом пустое место, на котором лежит брошюра о мире ином. Стайлз думает, что кому-то может быть хуже, чем ему, когда по движению головы замечает, что девушка смотрит на него.  
Перед похоронами и тем, как заехать за Лидией, он хотел купить цветы, но передумал, смотря на все разнообразие цветочного магазина. Пестрые лилии, темные гвоздики, пронзительно красные розы – все цветы были не тем, что требовалось. Стилински никогда не хоронил мужчин, особенно в закрытом гробу. Он попросту не знал, что делать.  
Со слов Скотта, который случайно проговорился, за что получил подзатыльник от Лидии и следом от Киры, его лицо (Дерека, естественно) было настолько изуродовано, что родственники решили не травмировать друзей и гостей «мероприятия». Закрытый гроб из темного дерева идеально подходит, подумал тогда Стайлз, и совсем не удивился выбору семьи Хейла.  
Стилински думает, что Хейлу не суждено было стать святым, когда первая горсть земли ложится на крышку гроба. Он вообще старается ни о чем не думать, когда женские слезы орошают гроб.

Его жизнь – череда взлетов и падений.  
Отец не верит Стайлзу с того самого момента, как тот научился говорить. Стилински заканчивает школу с отличием, получает гранд на дальнейшее обучение. Он виноват в смерти бывшей девушки своего лучшего друга, и абсолютно не помнит момент, когда познакомился с нынешней пассией. Стилински получает письмо из Вирджинии. Дерек мертв.  
Эта неразбериха в его голове, в жизни Стайлза, просто уморительна.  
Светлые стены отеля не делают положение лучше, погружая помещение в полутьму. Комната без света кажется темной и необжитой. Полчаса назад он разбил о южную стену номера стакан с выпивкой и, вроде как, порезал об осколки руку, если вообще додумался их убрать. Стайлз верит, что это произошло именно так. Случайно.  
Его Зовут Стайлз Стилински.  
Ходя по номеру, он мечется, как зверь в клетке. Когда Стайлз только оформил регистрацию и взял ключи, он был подавлен. Он поднялся в комнату, которую неоднократно снимал вместе с тогда-еще-живым любовником, и заселился в номер в гордом одиночестве. Его компанию составила бутылка вместимостью немногим меньше литра и телефон с кучей пропущенных звонков. Первый час Стилински пил, грустил, и лежал плашмя на кровати, думая о вселенской несправедливости.  
Ему Двадцать Четыре Года.  
Когда часы пробили девять, Стилински будто с цепи сорвало. Он кричал, бился в панической атаке на полу и плакал всухую до тех пор, пока горло не свело спазмами и его не стало рвать желчью. Кажется, именно тогда бутылка оказалась под диваном (закатилась или он сам её туда закинул – не играло разницы), а стакан благополучно разбился об стену. Стайлз пытается вспомнить, как он порезался, но в голове пустота, в то время как рука неплохо так перебинтована.  
Он Заканчивает Обучение В Полицейской Академии Нью-Йорка.  
Спустя еще минут двадцать-тридцать Стайлз сидит на диване сломанной куклой. Его тело расслаблено, а голова предельно чиста. Под его рукой, рядом, лежит куртка Дерека, которую он вырвал в тот злосчастный день из когтистых рук Эрики. Под диваном бутылка с ромом. Часы на тумбочке мигают и показывают какие-то цифры. Стайлз не придает ничему значения, будто мир остановился и зациклился на одном мгновении.  
Он Поступил В Вирджинию На Профайлера.  
Спустя десять минут он выбрасывает доставший его телефон в окно. 

Сказать по правде?  
Стайлз полный дурак.

Когда часы пищат, и он лениво отключает их, полоса света озаряет комнату и Стайлз думает, что наступила полночь. Вывеска снаружи мигает зеленым светом, а он распластался на кровати в одних боксерах с изображением эмблемы Бэтмена ровно на гениталиях и думает, что хуже быть не может.  
Его когда-нибудь слушали?  
Именно поэтому он всегда держал руку на пульсе и пытался доказать всем то, о чем они могли додуматься сами только спустя долгое время. Кроме Лидии. Очаровательной, неземной, дико прекрасной богини Мартин.  
Проблема была в том, что Стайлз любил только Дерека, хоть и не признавал этого.  
У него трясутся руки, просто адски кружится голова, когда он осматривает потолок комнаты, лениво ведя голову от плеча к плечу, слева направо. У Стайлза, возможно, равнодушие ко всему миру, а возможно, ему уже окончательно все равно. На прикроватной тумбочке будильник, часы, таймер, и три упаковки таблеток в рыжей прозрачной упаковке-колбе.  
Стилински уверен, что эти стены больше не выдержат еще одной волны его воплей.  
Он убил единственного, кому было не все равно. 

Стайлз чувствует себя смертельно уставшим, когда тишину комнаты разряжает стук в дверь. Скромный, едва слышный «тук» проносится яркой вспышкой и оседает на внутренней стороне мозга Стилински. Он старательно игнорирует что-либо за пределами комнаты, зажмуривая глаза и кривя рот.  
За окном проносится ещё одна машина и стены комнаты озаряет ещё один всполох света, когда стук настойчиво повторяется, удваиваясь.  
Цифры на часах переворачиваются с ног на голову, когда Стайлз переводит взгляд на дверь и хмуро сводит брови к переносице. Во рту сухо, а на языке оседает только злость и разочарование.  
Решительным ходом становится третий и категоричный стук кулака о деревянную поверхность двери. Похоже, посетитель был настроен решительно и не собирался отступать.  
Стилински срывается с места и прикусывает губу, стараясь удержаться на ногах, пока комната ходит вверх-вниз, чуть ли не переворачиваясь вверх тормашками. Рывком он открывает дверь и замирает, практически превращаясь в соляной столб.  
У Стайлза ходуном ходят руки, а лоб покрыт испариной. Ковер засасывает его ноги, пока он старается удержать себя в вертикальном положении. У гостя, ради кого он так приветливо распахнул дверь, светло-зеленые глаза и рост под метр девяноста.  
Представимся напоследок.  
Стайлз Стилински. Еще не взрослый, но сформировавшийся человек, практически выпустившийся офицер Академии, неудачник по жизни.  
Дерек Хейл. Человек, чьего места работы Стайлз так и не знает, живой и невредимый.  
Стилински молча открывает рот, впервые в жизни не зная, что сказать.  
Дерек стоит напротив него, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и хмурится, сводя при этом брови к переносице. Стайлз сожалеет о том, что ему это снится.  
Кожа Стайлза бледная, почти прозрачная, и Дерек может поклясться, что в скором времени она будет сливаться с воротником его свободной бело-серой рубашки. Под глазами синюшные синяки, такая тавтология, а сами глаза нездорово блестят, с красными сосудиками, которые так ярко видны в таком освещении. На Хейле только темная рубашка, и кажется, он был бы не прочь надеть свою привычную кожаную куртку, врастись в неё полностью. Заново.  
Стайлз в тупике.  
Он снова молча открывает и закрывает рот, и хочет захлопнуть дверь, но не решается. Стилински опасно пошатывается назад, шепча:  
– Ты обещал…  
И готов рухнуть назад, если бы не Дерек.  
Хейл притягивает его к себе и гладит по голове. Он обнимает Стайлза за талию, держа крепко, защищая его собой и отгораживая от всех посторонних глаз, которые могут в любой момент появиться в коридоре за его спиной. Дерек еще не готов сделать шаг в комнату, он не сумеет перешагнуть порог, который он сам и создал.  
– Ты же мертв, - шепчет Стайлз, бездумно сминая легкую ткань рубашки на спине Дерека. Он слепо комкает ткань и дышит ртом, напоминая самому себе рыбу, выкинутую на берег.  
– Так было надо, – просто отвечает Хейл. – Ты слишком далеко зашел.  
Стайлз давится смешком. Кажется, его сейчас разорвет изнутри от нахлынувших эмоций.  
Он открывает рот, когда его прерывают:  
– Ты был слишком озабочен своей работой и не замечал, как вжился в придуманную тобой же роль.  
Сказать, что Стилински ошарашен – не сказать ничего. Он все равно не мог разговаривать. Стайлз широко раскрывает глаза и жалеет, что выпил так много. Настолько реалистичные галлюцинации роскошь для его положения.  
Дерек, кажется, хочет добить его:  
– Твой профессор мой дядя. Стайлз, пойми, мы все хотели помочь тебе.  
Кажется, Стайлз начинает припоминать те взгляды Лидии, которыми она одаривала в последнее время. Вроде как, он понимает, почему Мартин волновалась о том количестве лекарств, что он принимал. Вспоминает обо всех звонках, которыми донимали его друзья. В уголках его глаз образуются слезы.  
– Но мы рады, что ты все сдал. Твой балл позволяет продолжить бесплатное обучение в Вирджинии, – говорит Дерек, – ты прекрасный профайлер, Стайлз, – продолжает он.  
Стилински чувствует жалость к себе и давится накатившими слезами. Со стороны, если посмотреть, он ревет в голос. Также, кажется, он втаптывает себя ногами в землю, там, изнутри, в подкорке своего сознания.  
Он безумно любит Дерека. Безоглядно, беспредельно, чертовски сильно любит этого сукиного сына.  
И Стайлзу кажется, что на данный момент этого более, чем достаточно.

* Абстинентный синдром – состояние, характерное для одной из стадий алкоголизма.


End file.
